Best Mistake I Ever Made
by Andie01
Summary: It was one night but was he the best mistake she ever made? Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**December 29 2014**

"I don't like this Dru," my uncle sighs as he leans against the wall beside the doorway beside me as I curl my blonde hair.

"You've made that abundantly clear, Paulie."

"And yet you refuse to listen to me."

"Cuz she is a very smart girl," my uncle's best friend smiles, leaning on the wall opposite his friend. "Seriously Paul. Leave the girl be. She's not fifteen anymore."

"No one asked you, Shawn."

"In his defense it was the last time I was sweet," I smile back at Shawn through the mirror in front of me. Shawn shrugs in response.

"I don't think this is a joking moment," Paul huffs.

"Lighten up, Paul. Shawn has a point. She is thirty. Not exactly a child," Paul's friend Brian calls from inside the hotel room.

"Thank you, Dogg," I call back.

"Good thing no one asked for your opinion," Paul growls.

"Funny, I thought that's exactly why you brought us to Dru's room," Shawn smiles.

"And now he's pissy because you're on my side instead of falling at his feet," I smirk.

"That's not what this is about," he snaps.

"That's what everything is about with you," I sigh. "People bending to your will. It's a personal flaw only the best of them can overlook. I appreciate that you think you're looking out for me right now. But you need to learn to let go. I'm not who you think I am."

"Your mother's daughter?"

"Don't you fucking start in on my mother," I snap.

"Paul, please consider your words. I know you don't want to hurt your only niece right now. Not on her birthday," Shawn mumbles placing a hand on the bigger man's chest.

"Will you at least consider changing? You look like a whore."

"I borrowed this dress specifically for tonight," I motion to skin tight cream dress. The halter style completely covers my front from the neck to midriff where diamond cutouts exposes the deep tanned skin and most of my back exposed. The long skirt's high slits on either side showing off my legs. "From your wife by the way. I'll make sure she knows how much you think it's something a whore would wear."

He opens his mouth to respond before snapping it shut again.

"Exactly."

"We leave early tomorrow. Please don't be late."

I give a mock salute to his back.

"No drinking and driving," Shawn smiles, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"I'm just going to be at the club downstairs. No driving required."

"Plus this is Vegas. No one drives here. You just stumble from hotel to hotel," Brian smiles, joining his friend in the doorway. "You remember stumbling around Vegas right, Shawn?"

"Reminiscence elsewhere," I smile, shoving the two older men towards the door. "Don't do anything I would do, Doll." "That doesn't leave me much to do, now does it?"

"But it will keep you out of trouble," Brian smiles reaching to pull the door shut behind him and his friend.

"Hey Dogg."

"Yeah?"

I point to my cheek, "Get your old ass over her and tell me goodbye."

"Bossy much," he smiles pressing a kiss to my cheek.

XXX

"I would like to abstain from this game," Nattie shouts over the music as she settles beside me on the right side round booth, Layla sliding in on her other side. Victoria and Melina taking up the left side.

"I'm with Nattie on this one. On principle alone," I smirk.

"And why is that," Melina questions.

"Really? If a bunch of guys were piled up in a booth judging who they would "marry, date, or do" you would think they were the biggest douches in the place."

"But they are doing that," Melina shouts over the music. "I mean look at them," she motions at a random booth around us. "Sitting there ogling every chick that happens into their eye line, going: "I'd do that. I'd do that."

"So we have to reduce ourselves to their level?"

"Fine then I'll start. Pick my victims."

"Alright," Victoria starts, scanning the club for our co-workers, "Stu, Nick, and Heath."

"Do Nick, no doubt about that," Melina smiles. "You heard why that comedian bitch said she left. Too athletic in bed. What does that even mean? Anyway, date Heath, and marry Stu."

"Really Lina? Why would anyone lower themselves to marrying Stu?"

Victoria clears her throat.

"No offense intended Tori."

"Your turn Dru," Melina smiles over at me but my eyes are on my friends on the end.

"I would like to refuse to participate on the basis that I find it sexist and the fact that I'm not "doing" anyone in this room."

"Oh I forgot, Dru is a virgin," Layla smirks over at me.

"What," Melina gasps, staring at me in disbelief.

"It's not a secret," I huff. "I am too particular to just sleep with anyone."

"I thought that was all storyline."

"Nope," I sigh, taking a long chug from the water bottle in my hand. " _Here we go. The same conversation every time."_

"But you're thirty."

"And? It takes a lot of control to last this long."

"It's just pathetic," Melina laughs. "I mean come on, you've never just wanted to jump on some guy and feel the physical side of love?"

"Yes I have. I've just chosen to control my urges for someone special. Someone who sees more in me than just Triple H's niece."

"That person doesn't exist."

"I've always told you how proud I am of you," Victoria smiles.

"That awesome actually," Nattie grins.

" _Whoa. That's a first."_

"Whatever," Melina huffs, sliding out of the booth to pick her way towards one of the three bars lining the club.

"The Ascension is staring at you," Nattie smirks, nodding behind me.

I turn slightly to find the two men in question doing just that, staring in our direction. The two men look to be celebrating their main roster debut judging by the amount of bottles sitting on the bar in front of them. I've had little interaction with the men but their reputation is exceptional and they are so easy on the eyes.

"Ok, I amend my earlier statement, there are some in the room I might be willing break my control for," I smile.

The other three women bust out laughing as I study the two men.

"Big man is a nice piece of ass," Layla chuckles. "And I heard he is single."

"I'll give you that," Nattie smirks, nudging me but my eyes are roaming over the dark haired man of the group. The charcoal shirt contrasts with his dark hair and black leather jacket beautifully as it molds to every muscle of his torso. My heart rated triples as our eyes lock and I feel my lips pull up into a smirk.

"Ugh," I hear Victoria groan.

Tearing my eyes away from the men behind me I turn to find the reason for her displeasure, Curtis "Fandango" Hussey. The man's tendency to treat the women of the company as pieces of meat has caused me to give him a wide berth in the past and now he was swaying his way to our booth.

"Now why are four lovely ladies like yourself sitting here sipping water like you're in someone's living room and not a club," the older man asks pulling a chair up to the end of our booth. Layla points towards one of the bars as she locks eyes with me. I waggle my fingers in a wave as she slides from the booth.

"Staving off dehydration," I smirk.

"Now word around town is that it's your birthday little lady."

"When did you start listening to idle gossip, Big Boy?"

"So it is in fact **not** your birthday?"

"Never said that," I smirk.

"Well in that case," he smiles looking around the club for someone. "Waitress. Waitress. Can we get a waitress over here," he shouts.

"I'm outta here," Victoria leans over to whisper in my ear. "You have a good night, birthday girl."

"You too, sister," I smile, giving her a quick squeeze.

"If you want to head out too," I lean the opposite way to whisper into Nattie's ear, "I understand. This night is pretty much done anyways."

"I don't want to leave you alone. Especially with him."

"I can handle myself. There's no need for you to be miserable. You go find TJ and enjoy the rest of your night. We will go clean out a mall sometime this week to celebrate my birthday."

"You're sure?"

I turn to find the man talking to a waitress, ordering, the word twelve is the only word making it through the music.

"Yeah. He's planning on getting drunk. I'll give him the slip first chance I get. You better hurry."

"Be careful."

"Will do," I smile, kissing her cheek.

"Where did everyone go," the man asks as he finally tears his eyes from waitress' ass as she retreats.

I shrug staring into man's glazed eyes. "How much have you had to drink, Curtis?"

"Just a couple beers. Call me Johnny."

" _Liar. Or a freaking lightweight. Either way I can use it to bruise his ego and poke at his competitive side."_ "Come on you're halfway to drunk already. How much have you really had?"

"I'm nowhere close to drunk," he sneers.

"If you're not drunk already you're a few drinks away. If you really just had a couple of beers…You are just a lightweight."

"Am not."

"Prove it. I bet I can out drink you."

"Not likely."

"Put your money where your mouth is big boy."

"What if I don't want your money?"

"Then I guess we'll find out what I'm willing to give you," I smirk as the waitress lines the edge of the table with shots of what looks like tequila.

"Get the little lady here the same," he smiles at the waitress.

"Get the little lady some Jose," I smile.

"Cheap date," he smiles sliding into the booth in front of shots.

"Who said I am your date," I smirk, sliding around the booth to face him again.

"You will later."

"Don't you have someone waiting on you at home?"

"Nah, no one can tie me down," he smirks.

"Maybe no one wants to."

"What's that mean?"

"It means you're a pretty face and a nice ass but obviously you can't keep a woman satisfied so they find someone who can. When I win I get five hundred bucks and a chance to neuter you. You really don't need to be reproducing," I snap as the waitress returns with my shots.

"Amen sis," she murmurs.

"I'm going to enjoy proving you wrong," he smiles.

Picking up a shot in both hands I throw my head back and swallow the liquor, relishing the fire sliding down my throat before picking up two more shots. "Looks like you have some catching up to do," I smirk, before repeating my previous actions.

He picks up one of his own shot glasses and kisses it before imitating me.

"You know we can just skip this little foreplay we got going here and go straight to the main event," he smirks sliding around to sit beside me.

I force myself not to move again. "You still have eleven shots to my eight. I think I'm the one winning here."

"Ok, we can play this game," picking up his next shot.

"And I will win."

Three shots for him later, the larger man is pressed up against my side. "I'm tired of this shit," he slurs.

"Give me my money then,"

"I'll give you something but it's not gonna be money," his hand coming to rest on my knee.

"I don't think so," I force myself to smirk against the panic rising through me as I twirl one of my nine empty shot glasses between my hands.

"You're a tease," his hand creeps up my thigh.

"If that's what you want to think."

"I'm right here, Sweetness," he chuckles, his hand tightening on my thigh. "I don't have to think. I know. And what I know is you are Paul's little whore."

"You're about to have your ass kicked by a girl," I snap wrenching his hand off of my leg.

"You know you want it," he slurs into my ear.

Planting a hand firmly on his chest, I push him back so he can clearly see my face. "Does it look like I want it? Walk away while you're still ahead, Johnny. I'm going to the bathroom," I snarl sliding out of the booth. "Don't be here when I get back."

"Who do you think you are," he growls grabbing my bicep in a painfully tight grip. "Do you think because your uncle got you a job you can look down your nose at those of us that actually deserves to be here?"

"You're little act is getting old. Go sleep off your liquor, you fucking lightweight," I growl wrenching my arm from his grasp. "Maybe I'll forget that you ran off at the mouth and said something you wouldn't otherwise.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

"What are you going to do about it," I smirk. Studying the drunken man in front of me, I do the most insulting thing I can think of at that moment. I turn my back on him and walk away, heading for the women's room on the other side of the club. I'm about half way there when it feels like a freight train hits me from the side, knocking me through an emergency exit that is conveniently propped open. My head bouncing off something metal as I try to roll through and come up on my feet. I catch a glimpse of a couple scurrying through the open door and back into the club.

"I said don't walk away from me," he snarls, his face in mine.

"Last warning," I smirk, adjusting my stance so my back is no longer to the stairs leading down.

"What are you gonna d…" he starts before I feign a punch with my right hand and driving my left elbow into his jaw.

"That."

"I like a girl that can play rough," he smirks and I drive another elbow into his jaw.

"Walk away before I dislocate your jaw."

"You could try," he smiles, reaching for me. "The result is going to be the same. You underneath me."

"Keep dreaming," I snarl, slapping his hand away easily.

"Oh, believe me that is what is on everyone's mind in the locker room. Getting you beneath them. There is even some veterans who are putting up some cold hard cash for whoever is the first one to taste you, Sweetness."

My stomach turns at his last statement. "You're lying," I whisper.

"Please," he smirks. "Getting you in bed means two things. The first is they get the pleasure of making you a fully realized woman. The second is it gets them that much closer to whispering in Paul Levesque's ear. That is the real prize. You're just a fucking bonus. I mean that literally."

I'm so stunned by his words that I don't notice him backing me up until my back hits the wall.

"Fuck," I mutter to myself.

"That's the plan," he smiles, leaning to nibble along my earlobe.

I prepare to bring my knee up between his legs when he disappears from in front of me and someone is yanking me sideways by the bicep. I spin ready to defend myself against the new attacker, to find the largest member of the Ascension. He holds his hands up in surrender. "Easy, Princess," he rumbles, pulling me further into the doorway. "Just trying to get you out of harm's way."

I turn at the sound of a scuffle finding the big man's tag team partner on top of Johnny. A gentle hand on my lower back causing me to turn back to the big man, who looks up from my back to drag me back to the club side of the doorway and to the side of the door.

"Your back is scraped up and he tore the top of your dress," he smiles gently, keeping me between the wall and his body, the position feeling less pervy and more protective than the same position had seconds earlier with the other man.

"Shit. This is Steph's. She's gonna kill me."

"I think she may overlook it considering you tore it fighting off one of your co-workers trying to rape you."

I search my fuzzy brain for his name _. "It's something simple. Conner? No that's his ring name. Zack? Ben? Reid? Ryan!"_ "You don't know Stephanie and her clothes."

He smiles slightly before looking around the door frame. "Eric is gonna take the idiot down the stairs the hard way if I don't stop him. He's already thrown him down one flight, probably more by now. Not that Johnny doesn't deserve it," he smiles apologetically, "but I should really keep Eric from killing the man."

"Go," I smile. "I'm fine. Really. Thanks to you two."

"Don't go anywhere," he rumbles. "Eric's gonna want to check on you once he calms back down. I had to restrain him when dumbass started groping you in the booth."

"Just go. I don't want a murder on my conscious."

XXX

I yelp as I'm yanked into yet another side entrance to the club. My fist connects with something solid and the following grunt tells me it is some part of the other person's body. Suddenly the light flares to life to reveal a doubled over body and a head of bleach blonde hair. "Damn it Cillia. Don't you usually look before you punch," he groans.

"Don't you usually warn me before grabbing me, Nick," I sigh leaning against the door.

"Sorry," he straightens. "Didn't think I needed to anymore."

"Just having a bad night."

"I saw. What did Fandango want?"

"The same thing all guys want."

"Stop that. That is not what all men want."

"That's why you decided we would be better as friends after I informed you that I wasn't going to sleep with you."

"Never said that wasn't what I want," he smirks. "Are you okay?"

"I've been told that I'm a little scraped up and I'm a little on the defensive right now but otherwise I'm fine."

"Where?"

"Where what?"

"Where are you scraped up?"

"Back."

"Turn," he orders twirling a finger.

"I'm not really in the mood to let you check out my ass."

"Then I'll try my hardest not to look at it. Now turn around."

"I'm fine," I sigh turning.

"That you are," he chuckles.

"What would your girl have to say about you flirting with me," I ask as I feel gentle fingers skimming along my back. "You know Layla. The girl you've been seeing for the past two months."

"How did you…"

"You two are not as subtle as you think you are."

"You'll be fine but you should get probably call it a night. The back of this piece of material you are calling a dress tonight is torn down to your ass."

"Which you are staring at now," I smirk.

"It was staring at me first," he chuckles.

"Goodbye Nick."

"Hey," he sighs wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "You know I'm there for you if you need me, right?"

"Yeah Nick," I sigh patting his arm.

XXX

"Fuck," I growl as reach the booth my party was previously occupying. "Someone stole my damn purse."

"You mean this purse?"

Turning I find Victoria holding out the bag.

"Thanks. I was kinda in a hurry earlier."

"Saw that," she smiles as I take my purse. "You okay?"

"I eluded him."

"Not without suffering some damage," an English voice adds.

"I'm fine, Layla," I smile.

"Your arm is bruised and your back is scraped up," the shorter woman points out.

"Not to mention the only thing keeping that dress on is the two inch piece of cloth around your neck," Victoria adds.

"And some really good double sided tape," I smirk. "Really. I'm fine. I've been through worse."

"Doesn't mean you have to suffer now," Layla sighs, moving around me.

"She has a point," Victoria states as my dress tightens around me.

"She usually does," I smirk. "Doesn't mean I always listen to her. What is she doing back there?"

"Tying the torn area together. I can't have you wondering through the hotel with your ass hanging out."

"Thank you."

"How exactly did you 'elude' Johnny," Layla asks.

"A couple elbows to the jaw," I smile.

"Nice," Victoria smirks.

"I mainly just wanted to shut him up. And the Ascension may have come to my rescue too."

"The Ascension?"

"Yep. Both came running."

"Really?"

"Really," a new voice calls. The three of us turn to find the men we were just discussing. Eric being the one who spoke. "Despite popular opinion, we're not animals. Nor do we appreciate some of our co-workers thinking it was ok to manhandle a woman."

"Notice you didn't say helpless," I smirk over at the man.

"I would never insult you by implying you were helpless," Eric smiles.

"You would be the first. You're knuckles are bleeding," I nod towards the man's hands.

"So is your back," he counters.

"I don't make a living because of my back. You're hands on the other hand…"

"It's not the first time I've busted them. Not gonna be the last."

"How many flights did you kick dumbass down?"

"Three. Busted his nose and his lip. From the way he was breathing I probably busted a rib or two."

"Or six," Ryan smirks.

"He'll live. He deserved worse."

"I agree. I'll make sure Stephanie hears my side of the story and there isn't any consequences for you guys."

"Throwing your weight around," Eric arches his brow at me.

"I try to avoid it. I actually go out of my way to do so but I'm not about to allow the perv to run off playing the victim. Plus I'm not going to let you be punished for doing the right thing."

"Thank you for that," Ryan smiles.

"Let's just hope I won't have to do it again. Well, I should really go get out of this torn dress. I'm going to find a way to thank you guys for what you did for me."

"Not necessary," Eric smiles.

"Still going to happen though," I return the smile.

"This out bravado flirting thing is fun to watch and all," Layla smirks, "but would you two like a moment alone?"

I roll my eyes at the older woman. "No. Thank you again for covering my ass." Leaning closer to the older woman I whisper in her ear, "Go find your man and enjoy the rest of your evening. If I catch Melina ever trying to do Nick I'll help you kick both their asses." I pull back to look into her wide eyes before winking. "Go."

"I'll call you in the morning," Victoria smiles. "Don't behave yourself."

"The phrase is behave yourselves, Tori," I chuckle.

"I know," she calls.

I turn my attention to the spot the men were standing to find only Eric standing there studying me. "Thank you again. If there is anything I can do for you don't hesitate to ask. You really saved my ass tonight."

He nods before turning to join his friend.

I make my own way to the nearest bar, my adrenaline starting to wear off and I feel every little scrape on my back. "I need some liquid pain relief before I go back to my room," I mutter to no one. _"Physical and mental pain relief."_

 _XXX_

"You okay?"

I flick a glance up to find Eric before going back to staring at my hands on the bar. "Yeah. Just trying to find the motivation to head back to my room."

"It looks like you feel like you have the weight of the world on you."

"Yes and no," I shrug.

"Must be something big if it can defeat you more than being assaulted in a stairwell," he states, seating himself on the stool beside me.

I shrug again. "Just thinking about what was said to me more than what was done to me."

"That was…"

"It was something I needed to hear," I interrupt. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. I just can't stop hearing it on a loop."

"Can I at least buy you a drink while you contemplate your motivations?"

"As long as there's not a bet involved," I sigh before chuckling softly at my own comment.

"Yeah," he winces. "I heard dumbass talking about that. Pretty fucked up even for the people in this company," he growls. "I would just like to remind you that we just arrived. Any locker room talk doesn't involve Ryan or me."

"Well that doesn't get me any closer to getting the names of those who are involved. I had a nice, swift kick in the balls planned for them."

"I'll just have to get those names for you then," he chuckles. "But only if I can watch."

"Deal," I smirk, finally turning to look at the man beside me.

"Drink?"

"I don't know," I sigh. "According to Ryan and…a friend and you, my back is horrible. Something I could feel for myself a drink ago. My dress is held on by double sided tape and hope. Plus I'm sure I look like a raccoon from fucking crying over some bullshit."

"A very adorable raccoon," he smiles briefly before allowing it to fall, leaning back to study my back he sighs. "Your back does look bad but I'm sure it's just superficial damage. You keep using your torn dress as a reason you need to leave but you keep hanging around. I don't think you really want to leave but you feel you need to put up a front."

"If I get myself alone for too long, I think I may fall completely apart. I don't really feel like doing that right now."

"So stay. Hang out with us."

"You guys don't hang out with the rest of the company."

"We would make an exception for you."

"Why? Because my uncle is Paul Levesque and you two need an in?"

"Not at all," he states, locking eyes with me. "If we wanted to whisper in your uncle's ear, we would just whisper directly into Paul's ear. We've done it before and we don't use others to do our dirty work for us."

"Is that right?"

"Absolutely," his eyes never leaving mine.

I study his face, finding nothing but honesty. "Alright then," I smile slightly. "Let me go wash my face. Can't represent the company looking like a raccoon. No matter how adorable you find it."

"Asshole is loitering against the wall over there," he nods over my shoulder. I turn my head slightly to find the man in question leaning against the wall beside the hallway leading towards the restrooms talking to someone in the darkened booth beside him. "He's been watching you since the girls left."

"Is that why you came over here? To save me again."

"No, I genuinely wanted to check on you. You looked like someone kicked your puppy. You want me to walk with you?"

"I want to say no but after earlier… I don't feel like repeating that right now," I grumble, standing. "Besides I blame you that he's over there."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you didn't bust him up enough."

"I could always correct that," he grins, joining me on his feet.

"Tempting but let's wait until he makes the first move. Removes the whole 'he's a victim' angle. Now are you walking me or not?"

XXX

"Why is Eric hanging out outside the women's room?"

"I'm sure he's waiting on me," I smirk, splashing more water on my face. "Where did you run off to, Melina?"

"Didn't really need to hear the Dru is so great speech," she sighs, knocking into me slightly as she moves past me.

"Yeah," I snort. "Because everyone has one of those just stashed away."

"Please! Everyone is always falling all over you. All for the privilege of kissing your butt."

"Well then it's a good thing you left then, isn't it," I smirk, drying my face. "Although since you did, you missed all the fun."

"I shudder to think what you think is fun."

"Why exactly did you come out with me tonight," I ask, watching the other woman fluff her hair. "You obviously think so highly of me."

"I was told it was a party," the older woman sneers. "Instead it was just all the has-beens of the company sitting in a booth actively trying not to have fun. I went in search of someone who knew what fun actually meant."

"Wow," I chuckle, pulling a hair tie from my bag. Pulling my hair back into as smooth of a ponytail as I can manage I turn to the shorter woman. "Someone actually says what they mean to Triple H's niece. I want to be pissed off but I'm actually glad there is at least someone willing to do so. You call me a has-been again though and I'll break you like a toothpick, old woman," I growl before pasting on a smile. "You have a good night now, Melina. I have two guys waiting to help me celebrate my birthday."

I exit the restroom to find Eric leaning casually on the opposite wall. "Better?"

He studies my face for a second before answering, "You look like you feel better."

"I do. Very diplomatic answer, by the way."

"Can't be blunt all the time," he smiles as he pushes off the wall.

"After the night I've had, I think I prefer blunt," I smirk up at the taller man.

"I never understood make-up. It runs if you sweat. It smears if you touch your face. It gets on everything," he states draping his leather jacket over my shoulders before wrapping an arm there as we make our way back towards the club.

"An intense issue for a man who wears all black," I smirk. "I'm not cold by the way."

"Your dress is starting to tear again," he smiles. "Trying to save you from a wardrobe malfunction."

I'm suddenly very happy for the length of the leather on me. "If it makes you feel better, I don't understand the point of make-up either. I rarely wear any. Nattie wouldn't let me out of my room tonight until she was allowed to make me up. I caved," I shrug, sliding my arms into the sleeves of the jacket. Faltering at the sight of Johnny pacing at the entrance to the club. Eric's arm drops from my shoulders, taking a slight step in front of me and putting himself between me and the other man at the end of the hall. "Of course, I hadn't exactly planned on crying tonight," I sigh, leaning against the wall.

"Ignore him," he smirks. "He's not worth it."

"I know. Really, I do. It's forcing myself to act that's the problem."

"That's why I'm here," he smirks, stepping closer.

"Why are you being so good to me?"

"Ryan asked me something similar, earlier."

"What did you tell him?"

"That maybe we're secretly dating," he smirks, placing a hand on either side of me at my shoulders. "And it was none of his damn business."

"But it is my business."

"You're thinking about earlier."

"Maybe."

"How would you have reacted to what happened tonight if Johnny hadn't said anything about a bet?"

"So basically, Johnny just gropes me in the booth and tackles me into the stairwell?"

"Exactly," he smiles, moving closer to allow a group of women to pass.

"Kick his ass down a few flight of stairs myself until I got tired then call someone to finish the job."

"And if it would have worked out exactly like it did tonight? Ryan and I showing up to take care of him for you."

I study the pattern of the wallpaper over his shoulder as I contemplate his question. His hand coming to rest on my shoulder brings my attention back to the man in front of me.

"I would do exactly what I've done tonight. I would thank you and try to think of something more to give you as a thank you."

"You could always ask us. We're not as scary as the guys we play on TV," he smirks.

"In my experience, most of you guys aren't. Maybe it's just a good act," I chuckle humorlessly.

"Hey, we're living in a world where that bet doesn't exist right now."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm fucking trying to cheer your ass up," he smiles. "I can't do that if you're questioning my every motivation. They're perfectly innocent, by the way. For now."

I arch a brow at him.

"I'm not blind. You are a gorgeous woman. I spend too much time in your company and I'm sure my thoughts will stray into the not so innocent," he shrugs.

"It's gonna take more than one rescue for me to stray from innocent," I smirk.

"Guess I'll have to stick around and continue to rescue you then."

"Are you trying to get in my pants?"

"You're not wearing pants. Not tonight I'm not," he smirks and I suddenly realize just how close we are standing. The heat and a musky cologne emanating from his body surrounding me. His thumb stroking along the leather over my shoulder sending small shivers down my spine.

"So in this hypothetical world where my male co-workers aren't betting on who can sleep with me, if I were to ask you, what would be proper thank you for coming to my rescue?"

"I can only think of one thing I would want right now," he smiles, his face drifting towards mine and my breath catches in my throat. I catch a glimpse of movement over his shoulder a second before someone crashes into the man in front of me. The hand on my shoulder grinding me into the wall before disappearing as something hard slams into my gut. I blink away a fresh round of tears as I try to refill my lungs. Someone grabs my chin, yanking my head up and I make out a blurry form standing there before they are tackled from the side.

" _Worst birthday ever."_ I think pushing myself away from the wall. Finally filling my lungs fully I turn in the direction of fight to find Johnny and Eric trading blows. "Oh for fuck's sake," I growl. "Did he not get enough the first time?" I glance at the crowd gathering just beyond the fighting men. "Well, don't just stand there," I scream, moving towards the men as Johnny rolls on top of the shorter man. "Someone get security. Hey Johnny," I snap, landing a kick to the ribs. "Break it up."

"You fucking cunt," Johnny gasps, his arms wrapping protectively around his ribs.

"What did you fucking say," Eric growls, lunging for the man. I step between them, "That goes for you too, Eric. Break it up!"

"Yeah," Johnny snarls. "Listen to your bitch."

"Shut up before you get another kick to the ribs…or elbow to the jaw, I haven't decided which yet."

"She likes it rough. You'll have to tell me if it's worth all the trouble before I take my turn with her."

Eric lunges around me, slamming Johnny into the wall. "I'm tired of hearing you run your mouth so for once in your life just listen," Eric growls. "You are not going to get near that woman again."

"Eric, stop it," I snap, wrapping both arms around his torso, and trying to pull him from the other man.

"You're not going to talk to her. You're sure as hell never going to touch her again. I'll make sure of that," he snarls as if I haven't even spoke.

"Eric, please, let go," I beg, straining every muscle trying to move the man in my arms. Out of the corner of my eye I see three men in security shirts heading our way. "Just let security handle him."

"Get him out of here," Eric barks, stepping back and motioning to the downed man.

I slide around him to stand in front of the dark haired man, as security finally reaches us. Two pull Johnny to his feet as the third turns to us.

"Self-defense," I state holding my hands up. "We're not going to cause any more problems if he doesn't."

The man turns to the other two men who shake their heads, he turns back to study us before nodding shortly. "This one," he starts, motioning to Johnny, "has had enough. He is being escorted out. Keep that one on a short leash and, as long as there aren't any more problems involving the two of you, you can stay."

"Thank you."

"Fucking bitch," Johnny slurs as the two men drag him away. "This is all her fault."

Eric moves to follow him and I wrap my arms around his waist, "He's not worth it, remember?"

He strains against my hold and I press myself more tightly against him. "Please stay with me," I whisper.

I feel him tense beneath my hands before relaxing and throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Come on then."


	2. Chapter 2

**December 30 2014**

The pounding in my head pulls me from a fitful sleep. "Note to self: you cannot outdrink two grown men," I mumble pulling myself up onto my elbows. "Especially if you already have a head start."

"Wha," a voice slurs beside my ear.

"What the hell," I gasp, losing my balance and tumbling off the edge of the bed in a tangle of body and blankets. _"_ _What the hell did I do last night?_ "I search through the fractured memories of the night before and come up with nothing past standing at the bar between Eric and Ryan, challenging the men. A vague vision of Melina apologizing before setting a drink in front of me and disappearing. Gathering my courage I peek over the edge to find the man I had been sharing a bed with…Eric. The skin of his back showing off every muscle beneath it as he lays on his stomach in the bed, his face turned towards me. " _Oh God. I didn't! I couldn't have. I would have remembered something like that. Wouldn't I?"_ Tearing my eyes away from the seam between the sheet and the smooth skin, I stare at his face before realizing I'm staring into the slightly hazy blue of his eyes.

"Eric," his eyes seem to focus more at the sound of his name.

"Dru," he smiles. "What are you doing here," he murmurs.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember you saving me from a very drunk Johnny and challenging you and Ryan to a drinking contest. Which judging by the pounding in my head, I lost miserably. But I have no idea how I ended up here," I explain standing. "Or why I am not wearing pants. Whose shirt is this," I ask looking down at the shirt that falls just to my knees. "It looks familiar."

"It's mine," he murmurs. "I don't know how you ended up wearing it. Although, seeing as I'm also without pants over here I can take a good guess," he smirks.

"No, no, no, no," I growl.

"What?"

"NO! I didn't… I couldn't have," I groan, plopping down on the bed, an empty feeling filling me.

"You do know I'm right here."

"Sorry to bruise your ego," I pout, "but I'm furious with myself right now. I mean I prided myself for being one of the few divas who doesn't go out, get plastered, and bed hop."

"One bed does not make you a bed hopper," he smiles. "I'm not going to say anything if that's what you're worried about."

"You don't fucking understand," I groan, my eyes dart to the bedside table clock. "Fuck! Paul! It's already seven. I'm surprised he's not pounding on the door. Or he could be," I groan, finally taking a good look at the room around me. It is not mine. "What floor are you on," I ask searching the scattered clothing for mine.

"Fifth, but this isn't my room. I'm… The plan was to room with Ryan last night. That obviously didn't happen."

"Well this isn't my room and we couldn't have ended up in some random room," I sigh. Spotting the borrowed dress from the night before and my purse in the corner by the door, I move towards them, suddenly the room is filled with the song "Sexy Boy", Shawn's ringtone and I rush forward for the purse.

"So we just got a third hotel to have a very fun and wild night judging by the two broken lamps."

"Please, shut up," I groan, gathering my things. The dress completely unwearable seeing as the neck portion is now torn as well as the lower back portion. The skirt held onto the top by two thin strips of material in the front. A short search of my purse doesn't reveal my phone. "And I have no clue."

"If I didn't know better, I would think you are ashamed about what happened last night."

"In all honesty, I am," I sigh, trying to pin point my phone via the music.

"Hey," he growls softly, grabbing my arm gently and turning me to face him. I'm both relieved and disappointed to see he had pulled his jeans on. "What is there to be ashamed about? We're both single. We're both consenting adults. So what is it?"

"I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"And I'm asking you to explain."

"I'm…I mean I was… It's nothing against you Eric. It's just that," I stammer, trying to find the right words to explain my situation when "Sexy Boy" blasts through the room. "I should really find my phone. If Shawn is the one calling me then Paul is furious right now. I'll explain…later. I promise. Just please help me find my phone. He's just going to keep calling until I answer," I mumble, going back to look under the bed. "It's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Found it," Eric sighs from the other side of the bed before tossing the ringing phone in my direction.

"Shawn," I smile even though it sends a new round of pounding through my head. "Tell Paulie I'll be there in twenty minutes tops."

"He's not worried about leaving right now. He heard about last night, Dru. He is currently destroying his room."

"Last night," I ask absently, lifting my free hand to run it through my hair. "What about last ni…"

My eyes are drawn to the hand, my left hand, and the two rings on the fourth finger. Small diamond chips are inlaid around a black band of the forefront ring, a thin silver band with a large round black stone centered on the other. The phone slips from my right hand as I turn to face Eric, who is still standing near the bed staring at his own left hand or more likely the thick black and silver ring on his finger. His eyes swing up to meet mine. "What did we do, Dru," he whispers.

The words bounce around my head as I search the fragmented images from the night. The girls laughing about something I said. Eric and Ryan staring back at us from the bar. Johnny sitting across from me and the girls slowly disappearing from around us. I pound back shots of tequila. Johnny right up against me, his hand roaming up my thigh. Eric attacking as Ryan stands guard over me, the large man's touch gentle as examines my back. Nick pulling me into a closet. Tears sliding down my face. Eric smiling briefly beside me. Eric towering over me as I lean against a wall. His face dipping towards mine. Eric's face flushed with anger. I wrap my arms around his waist holding him in place. "Please, stay with me." " _Did I actually say the words to him or did I think them?"_ His arm wraps around my shoulders guiding me towards the bar. I'm laughing as I throw my drinks back almost as fast as they're put in front of me. Melina smiling apologetically. Victoria pressing a bottle of water into my hands multiple times as she passes by throughout the night. Everything else disappears after that, only sensations permeate the fog. Warmth that slowly builds to a fire around me, gentle roughness keeping me from floating off, and a small pain quickly engulfed in pleasure, and a familiar stinging across my right shoulder blade.

"Dru," someone is shouting. Warmth wraps around my forearms pulling me back to the strange hotel room. "Dru, what's wrong," Eric asks gently.

"I don't remember anything. Just feelings," I murmur, "Nothing to tell me what happened. I think I got a tattoo. Well, another tattoo."

"You need to talk to Shawn," he insists gently, pressing my phone into my hands. The phone slides from my numb fingers that refuse to close around the thing.

Eric sighs before picking up the phone once again, "Shawn, we'll be there shortly. Dru, focus. We need to figure a way to fix that dress because you can't see your uncle with no pants."

XXX

I dodge a flying hotel phone as I lead Eric into Paul's suite.

"You're losing your arm in your old age, Paul," I joke weakly.

"Is right now really the time to make jokes, Dru," Kip asks from the safety of a far corner. I try to remember if I'd seen the older man the night before.

"At least I face him head on instead of hiding in the corner like a little girl," I smirk.

"He's like this right now because of you."

"He's all bark outside of the ring," I sigh turning to face the two men in the center of the room. Taking a microscopic step towards them, "Thank you for waking me, Shawn. I overslept a bit but I'm here."

" _When in doubt, bullshit you're way through."_

"I want some answers, Drucilla Michelle Levesque," Paul snarls. His fiery gaze pinning me in place.

" _Join the club."_ I stare back silently, no answers to give him.

"Well," he barks.

I wish I could run despite what I said to Kip. I am truly terrified at the fury inside my uncle at the moment.

"Answer me now, little girl."

"I am not a little girl," I state, hating the way my voice shakes. "I am thirty years old."

"Well, Ms. Levesque…or should I say Mrs. Thompson," he snarls flinging a large manila envelope at me. I catch it and clutch it to my chest like it's a life preserver in the middle of the ocean although I'm not sure exactly why.

"Open it," he orders sitting on the bed. "Now."

Shawn visibly relaxes turning to look at me, his eyes drifting over my head. Glancing over my shoulder, I glimpse a still shirtless Eric leaning against the wall attempting to look casual and failing miserably.

" _Really wish we could have gotten you a shirt."_ The dress being unable to be saved so he insisted I keep the shirt. The strange room we had woken up in was only a floor above the one that housed my uncle's and my rooms which made a trip to his room inconvenient although I did stop by my room long enough to pull on a pair of jeans. Eric insisted on being with me when I confront my uncle.

"I said open it," Paul snaps.

I slide my finger along the seal unnecessarily because the flap opens easily under my shaky fingers. I pull two black folders from inside. Flipping open the first I realize it is actually a paper photo frame. The photo shows a close up Eric and me embracing. He is bent over cupping my face gently as he presses a kiss to my lips. I pass the photo over my shoulder without a word. I glance up at my uncle before moving to the other folder. Opening the second folder I force my hands to continue holding on to it against their want to drop it. " _No. no. no. this isn't here. This is just a bad nightmare I need to wake up from right now. Fuck! It's real."_ The gold calligraphy across the top proclaims "Certificate of Marriage", the signature of an official on the bottom left of the document, two signatures of witnesses along the bottom right. My eyes bore into the blonde man across the room as I speak to my uncle. "Where did you get this, Paul?"

"The dancing girl dropped it off. Rosa, what's her real name?"

"Melina," Brian supplies as he sits completely at ease on the couch, his feet propped on the table in front of him, and one arm across his eyes. "If you're going to run the company. You should at least learn your employees' names. There are more of them than John Cena and Randy Orton."

"No one else clued you in," I ask, smirking at his friend's comment.

"No," Paul answers warily. "Why?"

"I'll discuss this with you later," I whisper turning to leave.

"You'll discuss this with me now."

"I said later," I grind out, giving him my own version of the Triple H stare. "You are too aggravated and I am too tired to have a civil conversation. Later." " _Later I will have answers. Hopefully."_

"You are going to talk to me right now," he snaps, closing the gap between us. I hiss in pain involuntarily as his hand wraps around my bicep. An eerily calm suddenly overcomes the man that sends my fear into overdrive. I reach behind me searching for Eric with my free hand. My fingers twisting into the belt loops of his jeans.

"You pinched me," I lie, backing up.

"You never were a very good liar," Paul states pulling me back towards him before yanking up the sleeve of the Eric's shirt to my shoulder. His eyes drift down to the bruises along the inside and outside of my bicep, an unmistakable shape of a hand, before snapping up and to the younger man. "I assume this is your handy work."

"Paul, no."

"You think you can put your hands on my niece, boy," Paul growls as if I didn't even speak.

"I've never laid a hand on Dru in anger," Eric states calmly, pushing off the wall slowly, disentangling my hand from him.

"I'm supposed to believe that, coming from a man who didn't have the decency to come to me about marrying her."

"I'm not your fucking daughter, Paul," I growl, trying to get his attention back on me. "I don't need your fucking permission or blessing."

"Do you think it would have stopped her if I had and you said no," Eric sneers, stepping closer. His hand coming to rest on my hip. "She does what she wants when she wants it. It doesn't matter what you think about it. Is that what is really bothering you about this? You can't control Dru?"

The punch connects in the time it takes for me to blink, barely missing me. Eric glares at my uncle over the hand on his nose.

" _Fix this! Do it now,"_ my mind screams at me. "Eric, don't do it," I murmur, hand on his chest. "Just let it go. Please. For me. You," I turn growling at my uncle, my free hand balling into a fist of my own. "He's right. If he had come to you, you would have just said no and it wouldn't have mattered anyway. I let you live your life and support you no matter what mistakes I think you're making. I don't get the same from you. Go on and head out to the next show, Paul. I'll find my own way. Always do. Thank you for a lovely birthday weekend."

"Dru," Paul starts as I turn to make my way to the door.

"Paul, let her go," Shawn states calmly. "Everyone needs to calm down before this conversation can continue. Process the situation and come back to this with a clearer head."

 _Thank you,_ I mouth ushering Eric out of the room and to my room across the hall.

"You into the bathroom," I order as we enter my room, pointing the man in the right direction.

"Ah'm fine," he mutters behind his hand.

"Right now I really don't suggest arguing with me," I smirk shoving him through the doorway. "Now sit."

"Ah'll stand."

"Sit," I snap.

He lowers himself slowly to the edge of the tub.

"Thank you," I sigh, working on reining the anger flowing through me as I get to work on examining the man in front of me. Ignoring the blood running from his nose as I remove his hand, I probe along his nose gently hoping not to find it broken. "For everything you did in there for me."

"I just told the truth. Even you admitted that."

"You didn't know it was the truth."

"Please. Anyone who spent five minutes with you could tell the best way to piss you off is to try to control you. I'm guessing it is because Paul spends a vast majority of his free time trying to do just that."

"You're not completely wrong. He has a tendency of forgetting I'm not the fifteen year old that he became guardian of. I don't think it's broken. It's slightly bloodied but I think you'll live."

"I could have told you that," he mumbles. "What are we going to do about this situation?"

"Your nose or our marriage," I joke weakly, turning to grab a clean wash cloth off a nearby rack and run it under the sink faucet.

"Dru," he sighs. "This is serious."

"You think I don't know that? I have no idea what I did last night. This is not something I deal with on a daily basis. I need a minute to absorb all the details," I snap wringing out the excess water from the cloth in my hand before turning back to my 'husband'. "My instinct is to search out annulment processes. I mean this can't even be legal, can it," I rant, as I clean the blood from his face. One hand at his chin holding his face at a better angle while I work. "We were not in our correct state of mind when we did this. That means it's not legal, right? I don't even know where to start. It's Vegas; there should be an annulment pamphlet in every hotel room. So that being said, what are your thoughts on what we're going to do about our situation?"

"I believe annulment is our best option," he states calmly. "What are you going to tell Paul?"

"I'll think of something. It will probably be in a ring somewhere, it seems to be our tradition. Wear the other out and then drop a bomb. Whatever it is, it won't be the whole truth. If he knew the whole truth, you know how the marriage was a drunken Vegas whatever; I would have it a lot worse."

"What does that mean," he asks, catching my hand stopping my movements.

"It means if you think he tries to control me now. Let him know I made a mistake. He'll be unbearable."

"Is that why you were ashamed this morning? You thought Paul would view it as a mistake on your part."

"Not really," I tense, the hand around his chin tightens. He winces slightly before pulling away.

"Then what?"

Pulling my wrist from his hand I kneel in front of the man avoiding his gaze as I turn my attention to his knuckles.

"Dru?"

"Rick Victor is an asshole," I finally state.

"Ok. I'm not going to disagree but I don't see how that applies to our conversation."

"From my experience you, Eric, are not," I continue.

I glance up at his confused expression. "Thank you."

"Honor Helmsley and Dru Levesque aren't quite as complete opposite."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning just what I said. Stephanie wrote a lot of my…" I search for the right words, "quirks into my character." Glancing up, I find him just as confused. _"Damn it. Ok, direct it is."_ "I didn't think my first would be a drunken fling in Vegas," I sigh. "That's what I'm really ashamed of."

"Your first? Marriage?"

I keep my gaze averted as I move to the bathroom vanity to find my small first aid kit. Pulling out the tube of antibacterial cream, I turn back to the man seated on the tub.

"Dru?"

I shake my head wordlessly, kneeling to finish cleaning torn skin on his knuckles. He pulls his hands from mine, wrapping them around my forearms instead.

"You're not talking about marriage, are you," he whispers.

Finally I meet his eyes, "No."

"So before last night you truly were…"

"Yep."

"How…"

"A whole lot of self-control," I state, pulling his hands from my arms. _"And a whole lot of self-love."_ "Apparently all it took to break that control was some whiskey and a hot guy in front of me," I growl, applying the cream to his hands.

"Stop worrying about my fucking hands for a minute," he growls.

"I need to concentrate on something else right now," I grumble, blinking away tears. "I can't… Not that I haven't had fant…I'm losing my control over my emotions right now. Just let me concentrate on something else."

A knock sounds through the room.

"Now what," I growl.

Checking the peephole in the door cautiously. " _Stephanie and Paul,"_ I mouth over to Eric, holding a finger to my lips.

"We can hear you moving around in there," Paul calls from beside the door. "Put your clothes back on and open the damn door."

"One, we're dressed," I snap. "Two, I told you I would talk to you later."

"We're here on business, Dru," Stephanie calls. "Can we please come in?"

"Just a second," I call. _"What do we do,"_ I mouth.

" _First, I'm going to need my shirt. Then you're going to let them in."_

"Now he wants a damn shirt," I mutter, moving to my bag. Pulling a t-shirt out, I toss his to him before cracking the door. "Steph, I would love to talk with you. Your husband, not so much."

"Open the door, Dru," Paul snaps as Stephanie holds out the envelope from earlier out to me.

I take it cautiously. "Bite me, Paul."

"You do remember I'm your boss right."

"I also remember that you don't want me here regardless so I can say whatever I want to you. You'll find a way to get rid of me eventually. Might as well go out without any regrets. Especially after the way you acted this morning."

"Good to go," Eric whispers as he passes behind me.

"Dru, can we please come in?"

"Sure, why not," I sigh, opening the door fully. "Come on in."

"Dru," Stephanie smiles, taking my left hand in hers eyeing the rings there before allowing them to jump to the couch. "Eric."

"Stephanie," I return the smile. I'm sorry but your dress got kind of ruined in all the excitement last night. I'll pay you for it or replace it."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't my favorite to begin with. So the good news has already made it completely through the company this morning," Stephanie grins seating herself on the edge of the bed.

"Steph, it's not really how it seems."

"So you didn't just randomly pick a Superstar and got a quickie marriage last night," Paul snaps.

"Paul," Stephanie warns.

"No, she didn't," Eric pipes up from the couch. "We've been dating for a while. We've just kept it quiet."

" _Really,"_ I mouth, my back to the older couple. _"That's how we're playing this."_

He nods slightly, his eyes past me.

"Really," Paul snorts. "And why is that?"

"Too many people around here talk. We didn't want to give the backstage gossip mill anything to feed on. I mean we've been married less than twenty-four hours and everyone knows. What would it have been like if our relationship was known before last night? Someone who you regard as highly as you do me dating the boss' niece? Or at least I thought you regarded me highly. The tongues would be wagging."

" _Sounds plausible."_

"You're awfully quiet, Dru," Paul states as he paces the length of the room.

"Would you actually listen if I spoke? Because you sure as hell ignored me every time I spoke this morning," I snarl, not exactly sure where the anger is coming from as I plop on the couch beside Eric to keep from mimicking my uncle. "Plus, there is nothing to discuss. I've made my decision and I really don't give a damn about your opinion about it."

"We're not here to judge," Stephanie states, shooting a look towards her husband.

"You're not here to judge," I mutter. "Your husband is a different story."

Eric's hand comes out to wrap around mine and I realize just how much both are shaking. I ball my free hand into a fist to hide the fact.

"We're here to make an offer," Stephanie continues.

 **AN: Should I continue? I have a few more chapter written but I don't know how well this will be received.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**December 30 2014**

"So what are we going to do," I sigh, hoping the man in the room would have some answers that seem to elude me. The information Stephanie and Paul left us with bouncing around in my head as I take Paul's spot pacing the room.

"An hour ago we were going for an annulment, your aunt comes in and now you asking what we're going to do."

"An hour ago I wasn't looking at the prospect of one of the longest Diva's title reins in recent history. You weren't looking at multiple title reins along with a match in WrestleMania next year. They are just going gift us these pushes."

"Because we got drunk and did something stupid. I'm willing to hide that fact from your uncle but I don't want to take advantage of the McMahons."

"I've worked my ass off to prove that I am more than Paul 'Triple H' Levesque's niece. That I possess my own talent. I worked my way up this company chain since I was fourteen. I have put up the ring, taken it down, washed trunks for the guys, was a better assistant than anyone backstage could hope to have, I can tell you how much pyro is needed for anyone on the roster. Every summer. Every school holiday. This was my life. This all started because Paul thought I needed something to focus me. When he couldn't get me into body building he turned to teaching me to fight. I have a better aptitude for that it seems. When I step in a ring my mind just hyper-focuses. I started taking it seriously when I decided I wanted to live in that ring but Paul didn't think the wrestling world was where I belonged. Despite my uncle I made enough friends to start training at seventeen. Mysterio taught me to fly. Malenko taught me how to take a man down and keep him there until he cried for his mommy. I trained every free moment anyone could spare on the road for six years. I caught Steph's eye because Paul forbade me from joining the company and she gets a thrill out of doing the exact opposite of what Paul wants from time to time. She said I had a natural talent that the world needed to see. Today is the sixth anniversary of me signing a contract. Do you know how many times since Stephanie signed me that I have been presented with a title opportunity?"

The tall man shakes his head in the negative from his spot on the couch.

"None. Vince always put as many challenges as he could in my path to appease his 'talent executive'. I didn't walk into this company and within a year have a title around my waist like some of the girls here. I'm not going to turn my nose up at this opportunity because it is probably the only one I will get in this company."

"It is a lie."

"It's a wedding gift. We are technically married."

"You want to continue to lie."

"It's not a lie. We are legally married right now."

"Dru," he starts.

"I'm leaving next year when my contract is up."

"What?"

"I have done nothing but get passed around the locker room as a valet for the last year and a half. I really don't know why I am surprised about the whole bet thing, honestly. I've already been passed around professionally, why not make it personal too," I growl. "I decided a while back that I wasn't staying when my contract runs out. I don't know if I'll move on to TNA or maybe the Indies. Maybe go home and do some charity work. I always had an interest in animal rescue. I would much rather go out on a high note. Disappear into obscurity a champion. I know this is me being selfish but I just need to hold that damn ugly pink title so fucking bad." Our eyes meet across the room and I see the struggle behind them. Sighing in frustration and sheer exhaustion, I run a hand through my still knotted hair before hanging my head. "If you want to continue with the annulment we will," I whisper. "I just wanted to wrestle again. I'll leave it up to you. I need a shower."

 _If I knew all I had to do to get you in my bed was to marry you, you would have been Mrs. Nameth a long time ago._

 _No I wouldn't have because I would never be in your bed you perv,_ I reply. _Still love you though._

 _Congratulations anyway, my love._

" _I'm no one's love."_

 _XXX_

"Well it's official. Just got a suspicious transaction alert from last night on my credit card. That rock, which is a black diamond by the way, on your hand cost me a pretty penny," Eric's voice startles me out of my miserable thoughts as I exit the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "We need to figure out how we are going to do this."

"You startled me. I assumed you had left." Tugging the towel higher, I'm amazed to find him sitting in the exact spot I left him in. So much so it takes a couple seconds to process his words. "How are we going to do what?"

"Our marriage. How are we going to pull this marriage off," he asks, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his thighs. His eyes purposely not straying from my face which I'm thankful for.

"So you want to continue with this," I ask hopefully. "At least for a while?"

"I still think the best course of action is to tell the truth or as close to the truth as you're willing to tell. I feel I am taking advantage of the McMahons' generosity," he states so matter-of-factly that I assume he is going ahead with our original plan. I can't meet his eyes as shame fills me. "I also think you've deserved this opportunity well before today. They've put the title around the waist of models who were barely able to wrestle their way out of a wet paper sack over actual female wrestlers for too long. I think it is time that it actually sit on the waist of a true wrestler like yourself. If this is the route you need to take to accomplish that… I don't think I could stand in the way of that," he sighs, standing. "You deserve to have the title."

I launch myself at the big man wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you Eric. There is no way I can truly thank you for this."

His arms tentatively wrap around me, his palms resting lightly on the small of my back pulling me forward pressing my torso against his. I am suddenly aware of my distinct lack of clothing, Eric's cologne that still lingers from the previous night, and the fact that our faces are so close. _"All I would need to do is stretch up on my toes and I could taste those lips."_

"Sorry," I murmur taking a step back, shaking the thought from my head. My face is suddenly burning. "Ummmm…. I think I need to get dressed. Can I get five minutes? Then we can discuss what to do now."

"Sure," his attention is on the wall opposite him. " _Was it my imagination or was his voice huskier than usual?"_ He clears his throat before turning to face me, "I need to grab my bags from my room. I'll be back shortly."

"Here," I smile holding out my room keycard. "I'll be waiting."

He murmurs something softly as he moves to exit the room.

"What?"

His face reddens as he passes behind me. "I…uh… I said you have a new tattoo here," he stammers lightly running his fingers across my right shoulder.

"Hmmmm… get drunk and wake up the next day with a new tattoo. Yeah that sounds about right. What is it?"

"Just a line of text."

"That says?"

"The Lord works in mysterious ways. Chose a wrong path all my life," he reads, fingers skimming across my shoulder blade.

"Sounds about right for me. Why would I get it tattooed on me though?"

"No clue."

"How's the rest of my back look? It stung a little in the shower."

"A couple bruises and a few spots scraped raw but nothing that is going to require medical attention."

His fingers continue tracing across my shoulder, to my spine and I feel him trace the cross tattooed just below my hairline on my neck. His fingers trace back down pausing between my shoulder blades brushing against the edge of a sore spot before moving to trace the star tattoos across to my left shoulder. I bite my lip, "Eric?"

"Yeah," he asks, the huskiness returning to his voice as he brushes over the crescent moon along the top of my shoulder cradling my shoulder joint.

"Not that I mind you admiring my tattoos but right now I'm a little uncomfortable in just a towel here. Plus you've reached the end of my back tattoos. All my others are lower."

"Sorry. It's just that I'm sure I've seen these before."

"Don't really hide them outside the ring or even inside lately. In fact they were on display last night. I'm sure you have."

"There is one wrapping around your hip here that says Never Settle for Anything Less and ends right about here," he whispers, tracing across the exact location of the tattoo on my right hip over the towel. "How did I see that last night?"

My heart pounds at his words. No one has ever seen my hip tattoo except the artist that put it there. My demure on-screen character always keeping me especially covered inside the arenas. A style choice I follow outside of work as well. "Those cutouts showed a lot of skin last night. Anyone could have guessed that. Plus my new ring gear is lower slung than usual," I try to reason, though the words seem flat even to me, "and I've stopped covering my tattoos up when they put me with the Usos last year."

"I'm remembering them from a totally different angle," he murmurs, his fingers trailing down my arm.

"Yeah, well considering what we must have done last night. I'm not surprised."

His fingers disappear from my skin and I fight back a whimper at the loss of contact.

"If I… How are we going to go through with this marriage cover story if you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," I turn to face the man.

"I took… I mean, I didn't mean to but… I didn't kno…Damn it," he growls in frustration. "You shouldn't be ashamed or afraid to tell your uncle the truth."

"It's not because of you that I'm ashamed, okay? It's because of me. I'm the one who broke my control, you just happen to be there when I did. I spent half my life fighting for control of my life. My body and my virginity was the one thing I knew I had complete control over. It's one thing for me to get drunk and put ink in my body, it is an entirely different thing to get drunk and…"

"Put other things in your body," he supplies as I trail off and I just nod. "I can get that," he sighs. "The statement still stands though."

"If Paul wasn't such a bastard at times it wouldn't be an issue," I smirk. "I'll handle Paul. I'll handle my anger with myself over last night. The question is: Can you handle this? Are you having second thoughts? Because you know this morning isn't going to be the last time he takes a shot at your face."

"It won't be the first or the last time someone takes a shot at my face," he grins. "I might take a shot or two of my own."

"I won't stop you next time."

"You got a ride today?"

"It was Paul and Steph but I'm not going to climb into a car with him right now. I guess I'll just get a car myself."

"Or you can ride with Ryan and me."

"I don't want to be in the way."

"One, we rented a SUV meant to accommodate eight people. There is no way in hell you could possibly be in the way. Two, if you want people to believe that we are really married, you're going to have to travel with me…and by me I mean Ryan and I…at least some. Room together too."

"What about Ryan?"

"What about him?"

"Do we tell him the truth or stick with the cover story you came up with for Paul?"

"I trust him. I really do but he can give the Divas a run for their money in the gossip department so if you want to keep the truth from Paul…"

"I do."

"My instincts tell me to stick with the cover story, for now at least."

"You know him best."

"So?"

"If the other scary one signs off on it, I'll take you up on that offer. Just because Steph wants me to Yoko Ono the group in front of the camera doesn't mean I'm going to do it off camera too. If he doesn't want me around then I will stay out of your way. Now go, get your bags. I'll be waiting for you. He agrees, bring him back with you."

"Yes dear," he smirks.

"Eric," I call.

"Yes?"

I hold the keycard out wordlessly.

He squeezes my hand slightly as he takes the card from me. "Ten minutes."

"How dare you two," Victoria barks as soon as Eric opens the door.

"Excuse me?"

"Getting married and not inviting me," she pouts shoving Eric back into the room.

"Why is everyone picking on him today?"

"Because he was right in front of me. I'm getting to you," she smirks, her hands on her hips. "How could you?"

Eric stares at me over the other woman's head.

"Go do what you need to do. I can handle her by myself," I sigh waving him out the door.

"Ten minutes," he reminds me.

"I'll be somewhat ready. Back to you," I smile turning to the woman in the room. "No one was invited."

"Melina was."

"We were drunk. We grabbed the first two people we could find. It was her and Kip for Christ's sake."

"No one even knew you two were dating."

"We're both very private. We didn't want the whole company in our relationship."

"So last night was a special one for you. Don't hold out on me. How was it?"

"Wish I could tell you," I sigh pulling the maxi dress from the closet.

"What do you mean?"

"I drank too much." Turning my back on my friend I drop the towel to begin getting dressed. "Last night is just in fractured pieces."

"Girl…"

"I know," I grumble.

"You know about the bruises?"

"On my arm? Yeah, that's from where dumbass grabbed me last night."

"I'm talking about the ones around your hips and thighs and the giant handprint on your ass."

"What?"

"You had a very good night Sister," she grins as I turn towards the room's mirror. Fingertip size bruises are scattered across the skin of my hips. Angling slightly I can see what resembles a palm along my left ass cheek.

"It seems so," I grumble yanking the dress on.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just hungover and a little crabby. I'll be fine by tonight."

"How did Paul take the news?"

I glare over at her as I make my way to the bathroom to start on my hair and make-up.

"That good," she chuckles following me.

"He threw shit around his hotel room then punched Eric when we got there."

"At least you always have Steph and me in your corner. Now you have a brand new husband to back us up."

"I shouldn't need back up for my own damn uncle."

"I'm sure he loves you in his own special way."

"His way is annoying. The fact that I was hungover and not in the mood to fight is the only reason I didn't break that big schnoz of his nor did I let my husband break him."

"So when are you going to officially introduce him to everyone."

"We all work together. We all know each other. I don't have to introduce him to anyone."

"No one really knows either of the members of Ascension. Tomorrow night. We're all heading out to celebrate New Year's."

"Yeah. Not sure if I'm going to be recovered in time for another party."

"You're coming."

"I'll run it by the other half and get back to you," I smirk.

"Don't make me threaten him."

"I'm sure he'll tremble in fear."

"I'll send you the details later," she smirks. "Love you Sis."

"I will call you later."

XXX

The lock clicks a second before a light knock sounds. "You decent?"

"I wouldn't call myself decent. I'm achy and bitchy but I can pretend very well if I like you well enough."

"Dressed, Rue. I meant, are you dressed," he smirks, entering the room.

"Rue?"

He shrugs, "Is that a problem? I can go back to calling you Dru."

"No problem. Just no one thought to call me that before."

Wedging the door open with his bag, he turns to me for the first time. His eyes travel down my body and back up, coming to rest on my face. "I feel underdressed," he motions to my hair and maxi dress.

"Yes, the double standard in this company is astonishing. If it contradicts your character, you guys get to be as casual as you want. We girls don't get the same courtesy."

"This is going to look ridiculous with us in jeans and you all dolled up," he smirks, flopping onto the bed.

"Nothing I can do about it. There are strict rules about how we Divas are to look," I smirk, settling on the edge of the bed with my shoes. "The only rule Steph will let me get away with breaking is the make-up one. I try not to push my luck and she pretends not to notice when I do," I shrug, pulling on my heels. "I notice you're missing your other half. Does that mean he said no?"

"He's coming. I just asked him to give us a few minutes alone."

"Why is that," I ask, turning to the man.

I watch the muscles in his jaw flex as he studies the ceiling.

"Eric?"

"How long do you want to do this? Are we in this until your contract runs out or are you going to walk away after a few months?"

"If anyone walks away, it will be a mutual decision. Unless…"

"Unless," he prompts.

"I understand we're going to have to be close for this to be believable but what happened last night… I don't think I'll be repeating it any time soon. So this is your last chance to back out. I'll understand. I mean normal people our age need sex in their relationships."

"Food is a need. Water is a need. Air is a need."

"Is there a point to those statements," I ask after a few seconds of silence.

"Sex is a pleasurable experience to be shared by two willing people. Or hell, even more people if you're willing."

"Not that experienced, still have a feeling that is not my cup of tea," I smirk.

"Never know til you try," he teases.

"I'm taking the whole sex is an experience not a need speech to mean you're still in," I ask, ignoring his comment.

"Yes," all the humor leaving him. "Rue, even if you hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have tried anything without your consent. That is not the kind of man I am," he growls at the ceiling.

I feel a wave of shame wash over me. _"This is not four years ago, Dru. Eric will never be him."_ "Eric, look at me," I order and his eyes swing down to meet mine. "I know. I don't know how I know but I can feel it in my bones. I just had to say it so there is no misunderstandings going into this."

"There's not."

"As for how long we are in this for, I'll leave that up to you."

"Any more coming back to you from last night," he asks.

"Nope. Nothing but fog and sensations. They're good sensations but still just sensations. You?"

"I got a gigantic headache, a permanent taste of whiskey in my mouth, and a hickey the size of Texas…"

"Liar," I interrupt. "You spent a good part of the morning shirtless, there isn't a hickey anywhere to be seen."

"Never said it was anywhere my shirt would cover," he smirks as my face flames, "and scattered images of you but I don't have a clue about what happened past the bar. Other than the obvious, of course. Just so you know, you started this."

"Really," I arch a brow at him. "How do figure that?"

"I'm not looking," a voice calls. "Just tell me when you're dressed."

I look up to find Ryan standing there, hand over his eyes. _"Pillow,"_ I mouth to Eric.

He hands across the pillow from beside his head and I fling it at the big man.

"Umph," he grunts as the pillow connects. "Not cool, chick. Thought we were becoming friends."

"We are. If we weren't, it would have been a shoe."

"I liked you better last night."

"I like her still, maybe a little more," Eric smiles.

"Eh," he shrugs, wrapping me in a crushing hug.

I stiffen fighting panic. "Can't breathe," I groan, my vertebrae do the same as he pulls me from the bed.

"You'll learn to like it," he chuckles, placing me on my feet. "Welcome to the mad house."

"Sweetheart, I run the madhouse. You guys are the new ones here," I smirk trying to discreetly put some space between me and the bigger man. His arm tightens around my waist.

"You're still holding my girl, Ry," Eric mutters from the bed.

"There's that jealous streak I love so much. I wondered how long I would have to hold her to get it to show up."

"I feel used," I smirk as the big man steps away.

"Sorry, Princess."

"Don't call me Princess. That's Steph's nickname."

"That's the nicer things you've been called," Ryan smiles. "You didn't introduce yourself when you came down to FCW to kick everyone's asses."

"Maybe I wanted to see what you guys could do without the threat of Triple H hanging over your heads."

"Bill let it slip that we were getting our asses kicked by the boss' family," Ryan smirks. "We just assumed you were a McMahon or Paul's daughter."

"That must have been when you boys started taking it easy on me."

"So you started beating our asses harder," Eric sighs, sitting up. "You know, most guys don't take kindly to having their asses handed to them by a five foot nothing chick."

"I'm five eight and to quote Paul before he sent me down there each time, if I can take them out then they're not ready. Now, not to be a nagging wife, don't we need to get on the road?"

"Yes, we should."

"You truly okay with this?"

"You married that one," Ryan smirks, nodding towards Eric as he throws his arm around my shoulders causing me to stiffen again. "Now you're stuck with me."

"Where was that in the vows?"

"There was a special clause slipped in there."

"Damn, I knew I should have been paying attention."

"I apologize in advance for the accommodations," Eric smirks, rising from the bed. "We book our rooms months in advance."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't tell her yet," Ryan laughs.

"It slipped my mind when I got here."

"Then tell her now," I sigh.

"You're going to have to cut the honeymoon activities for a few nights," Ryan grins. "We are sharing suites for the next three days. No hanky panky while we're sharing rooms."

" _Not going to be a problem."_

"And that one invited Jon Huber to ride with us," Eric states.

"Luke Harper?"

"NXT guys gotta stick together," Ryan smiles.

"Is that okay?"

"It's your ride. I'm just tagging along for it."

"I want you to be comfortable," Eric whispers against my ear turning his back on his tag team partner.

"It's fine," I smile. "Let's go."

XXX

I ride silently in the backseat of the SUV staring out the window at the passing scenery. I twirl the rings on my left hand idly. Swallowing back a gasp as a hand wraps around my wrist, I turn to man on the opposite end of the bench seat from me.

" _Sorry,"_ I mouth.

Turning his phone towards me he nods towards the device.

 _Are you okay?_

I nod in response. Cautiously I reach for his phone and he nods at the question in my eyes.

 _Just thinking about everything and trying to remember_ , I type before returning the phone to its owner.

 _About last night…Can I ask a delicate question?"_

"Sure."

 _You said you were achy earlier._

I nod not sure where he is going with this. I watch him type out a message only to erase it and retype. He repeats the process three more times before I reach out to pull the device from his hands.

 _Delicate seems to be frustrating you. Try blunt._

"Are you two plotting something back there," Jon smirks over his shoulder at us from the passenger seat.

"Maybe we are," I smile. "And no you don't want to know about what. Although I'd love to see that pretty face of yours blush."

"I'm liking this girl more and more," Ryan grins back at us through the rearview mirror.

"She's taken. Remember that," Eric grumbles handing the phone back to me. _Last night was your first time. It's been a while since I've been with a virgin. I was wondering how far south that achiness goes?"_

I duck my head to hide my face as I feel it heat up. I glance at the man beside me to find him smirking back at me.

" _You should have let me try to be delicate,"_ he mouths.

 _When I said I was achy I meant my back which if you'll remember is a few skin layers short right now. And my ribs from where a man twice myself hit me like a freight train and then said man slammed an equally large man into me smashing me into a wall. And I was talking about my hips where I don't recall injuring but the fingertip sized bruises there along with the handprint across my ass gives me some idea to the cause there. But nothing "south". I've always heard that whiskey dick is a mother. Maybe you couldn't seal the deal last night my dear husband._ I smirk over at him as I toss the phone back.

He grins over at me. _"Never been a problem before Sweetheart."_

" _First time for everything Honey."_


	4. Chapter 4

**January 5 2015**

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"About what?"

"You know what," he grins shoving me back into the room.

"Actually I don't. It's rude to enter a lady's hotel room without permission," I grumble.

"Good thing you are not a lady," he smiles moving closer.

"You're just rude all around," I glower at the man as I side step around him and move further into the room.

"I didn't know you had to be sweet to whores," he chuckles shoving me onto the bed.

"Get out," I growl scrambling up the bed.

"I will…after I get what I came for," he sneers kneeling on the bed at my feet.

"Last chance," I warn.

"Before what," his hands sliding up my thighs.

Smashing my foot down into his knee he topples forward into my elbow.

"Bitch," he growls pinning me to the bed.

"Dru. Oh Dru," someone calls. "Come on Dru."

A hand comes down on my shoulder and I turn to swing. A hand wraps around my fist, "Drucilla!"

My eyes snap open to meet concerned blue. "Are you back with us?"

"Ryan?"

He leans back so I can focus on his entire face. "I'm going to let go of you. Please don't follow through with that punch."

"I'm sorry," I whisper pulling back from the man.

"No blood, no foul. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I snap.

"Okay," he smiles tightly backing up.

I pull myself from the backseat of the SUV stumbling slightly on shaky knees. An arm bands around my waist pulling me back against a solid body. "What's wrong," Eric whispers in my ear before I can react.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. You just swung on Ryan…"

"He startled me that's all."

"And you're shaking," he continues as if I hadn't spoken. "What's wrong?"

"It was just a bad dream."

His hand slides up from my hip to grasp my chin turning my head so he can study my profile. "There are tears in your eyes."

I turn to face him fully meeting his eyes squarely. "I promise, I'm fine. I was having a bad dream and Ryan startled me awake that's all."

"Must have been one hell of a dream," he smiles wiping away a tear that escapes.

"Yeah," I sigh. "Can we talk about this later? I need to check the match listings for tonight."

"I'll walk with you."

"I appreciate it but I don't need a babysitter."

"I would rather you have one of us with you while you're in the arenas. I wouldn't put it past dumbass to try something if you're alone. Regardless of where you are. It's less likely if we're with you."

Groaning I lean against his chest. "You make it very difficult to argue with you."

"Is that a complaint," he chuckles wrapping a hand lightly around the back of my neck to hold me close.

"Yes," I smirk pulling away. "Would you mind if I take Ryan with me? I need to apologize."

I watch a strange look slide across his face before he smiles. "Sure. I'll take your bag to the Diva's locker room. Be careful."

"Will do, dear."

"Hey, big man, wait up," I call hurrying to catch up.

XXX

"Hello, Ms. Sandra," I smile, entering the costuming area of the night's arena. "You needed my measurements again?"

"Yes," she returns the smile. "Stephanie has me designing some new ring gear and other outfits for when you join the Ascension. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you," I answer automatically. The fact that people keep congratulating me on a lie makes me more than a little uncomfortable still. "I'm not joining the Ascension. I'm breaking up the Ascension and then I'm sure you'll have more gear to design for me."

"You want to see what I have drawn up?"

"Surprise me. I have a tail tonight," I grin, motioning behind me. Sandra's gaze flicks to the man leaning on the doorjamb behind me before returning to me. "Apparently my husband doesn't trust our co-workers," I answer the question in her eyes.

"And you're okay with this?"

"No. He doesn't care though. Do you, Babe?"

"I care just not enough to let you wander alone."

"Because I've never been backstage alone," I sigh, glancing back at the man behind me as Sandra wraps a measuring tape around my hips.

"Just concentrate on what you need to do and ignore me."

"What about what you need to be doing? I'm sure you have something better to do than hover around me."

"Nothing that can't be put off right now," he smirks as Sandra scribbles the measurements in the sketchbook behind me. "Is that her?"

"A few of the designs," she sighs as she continues to measure me.

"These all have skirts. She can't wrestle in these. Are they strictly backstage?"

"Paul wanted something for when she's ringside."

"How long are these skirts," I ask trying to twist to see the sketches while the older woman measures me."

"I thought you wanted to be surprised," Sandra smirks, turning me back forward.

"That was before you mentioned Paul. Eric?"

"Short. Upper thigh," he states, holding the sketch book in front of me. The skirts there definitely pushing the PG rating the company is trying to maintain. "That's a lot more skin than you used to showing."

"The second I try to perform any kind of move in this it's going to come up to expose my ass. How the fuck does he expect me to do anything in those?"

"Language," Sandra admonishes, reaching for the sketch book. "I ask him the same thing. He said you were fine with it."

" _Of course he did. This is just another way for him to embarrass me._ "He lied," I growl. "Does Stephanie know about these?"

"I'm not sure."

"She's gonna," I grumble, pulling my cell from my pocket.

XXX

"What's going on?"

"Brooding," I answer pacing the short side hallway.

"About?"

"The same thing I always brood about."

"Enlighten me," he sighs pulling himself up onto an equipment crate.

"That is one of many things he's done to try to embarrass me. It's not the worst thing but it's on the long list."

"Maybe he was just trying to get a reaction from you."

I turn to glare at the man.

"Just saying," he shrugs patting the crate beside him. I hop up and settle there. "He knows what buttons to push and you react every time."

"So I should ignore him."

"Exactly."

"He does hate to be ignored," I smirk pulling on the frayed edges of my ripped jeans.

"And I have a feeling you love everything he hates."

"Not everything. We share love of some things. We both love Steph and the girls, this company, and a few other things."

"Are you ready to talk about that dream earlier?"

"It was more of a really bad memory that I was reliving."

"What was it?"

"Dru."

"Dogg," I sigh.

"May I speak with you?"

"Speak."

"Alone."

"Rue?"

"He's not going to hurt me, Babe," I grin, my eyes never leaving Brian. "I'll be fine. Plus you've been hovering around me for so long, I'm sure there's something you need to do."

"Pick you up from the locker room after the show."

"Sure Dear."

"That wasn't a question," he chuckles pressing a kiss to my temple. I try not to react to the touch. "Be careful," he whispers sliding from the crate.

"Rue?"

"Yep," I sigh.

"How is the married life treating you?"

"Much better than the single life was," I answer truthfully. _"At least now I don't have to worry about having Paul's newest favorite shoved on me as my next potential boyfriend_." "At least Paul knows why his, what is it, third attempt at pushing me and Randy together has failed."

"I'm sure Randy is devastated also."

"I'm sure," I smile. "So what can I do for you?"

"I don't see you in a week and that's all I get?"

"I got a segment to film soon then find my boys."

"I thought I was one of your boys."

"My new boys."

"Who seems to keep you away from your other friends," he states.

"Is that jealousy I'm detecting? It's not a good shade on you."

"You have to admit that those boys are isolating you from the rest of the backstage area."

"I was attacked by a co-worker, they became protective. If it makes them feel safer to keep me close for a bit then I'm not going to argue with them."

"You would if it was Paul doing the exact same thing."

"Well when they call me a liar and a whore then I'll start arguing."

"That was four years ago," he states calmly. "You need to let it go."

"Every time I try, he does something to remind me or he finds a new guy that he thinks I might be able to satisfy."

"No one says you have to actually date these guys."

"No one stands up to the boss for me either now do they?"

"You're a big girl, you don't need anyone to stand up for you."

"No I don't but it's nice to know that someone thinks I'm worth fighting for. Now as fun as this is, I have to get ready for my segment," I sigh stepping around him.

"Paul wants me to remind you that you two can't wear your wedding rings out there."

"Ok. Not a problem. Anything else?"

"No."

"Then I need to get my rings off before my segment. Talk to you later, Dogg."

"I can tell you don't love him, Doll. I don't know what is going on but I hope you know what you're doing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your marriage. You don't love Eric. I can tell that much. I don't know if those boys forced you into this or if there is something else going on-"

"The boys don't force me to do a damn thing," I snap.

"Just be careful, Doll," he states softly.

"I always am."

XXX

"Those are for me," Nikki rushes the delivery man.

"Right because your man sends you so many red roses," Bri smirks. "Shoes or bags, I might believe but not flowers. Obviously…"

"They are from Tyson," Natty interrupts trying to yank the vased bouquet from the man's hands.

"Or Fandango," Rosa grins yanking the opposite direction.

"I am the Diva's Champion."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ms. Helmsley," the delivery man finally shouts above the bickering ladies. "They are for Ms. Honor Helmsley."

"Excuse me ladies," I smirk pushing my way through the women.

"Who would be sending you flowers," Nikki sneers.

"Maybe Cena is still trying to get into my pants," I smile sweetly at the twin beside me and she rolls her eyes in response. Pulling the card from the center of the bouquet I read aloud, "Honor, you have withered away under those that should be peasants at your feet. You are being offered a chance to rise above and be the champion you are. Acceptance of this gift will signify your willingness to rise."

"Good luck with that," Nikki smirks holding up the title. "This isn't going anywhere. No one can take this from me."

Stepping closer to the woman, "Maybe because you are too scared to face me."

"There is no way I'm…"

I shove the woman with one hand causing her to topple backwards. "I'm going to find out who sent these," I smirk stepping over the woman.

XXX

"Hello Drucilla," a heavily accented voice smiles.

"Go to hell Stu," I sigh.

"Still holding a grudge I see."

"Always."

"Why won't you leave the past where it belongs," he growls grabbing me by the bicep.

"Do not touch me."

"I never got my turn with you."

"I never got to finish messing up your pretty face."

"You were lucky once my dear."

"You want to test that?"

"Your husband is out in the ring so who is stopping me from doing just that?"

"Me," I growl. "Now take your damn hands off me."

"Make me."

"Is there a problem here, Rue," Eric's voice rumbles behind Stu.

"See this is why I married him. He is the complete opposite of you. Quick in the ring, slow in the bedroom," I smirk yanking my arm from his grip. "Now walk the fuck away."

"You heard the lady," Eric states.

"How cute. You think she's a lady."

"Start walking big man," Ryan growls.

"You will always be Paul's whore," Stu whispers dragging a finger down my cheek. I pull back from the larger man. "I'll see you around Drucilla."

"Dru?"

"I'm fine."

"You're shaking sweetheart."

"Rue, look at me," Eric whispers.

My eyes swing over to him.

"What's wrong," he asks softly, his hands hover above my arms.

"Long story. I have to get back to the hotel."

"Let us get cleaned up and we will head out."

"No. I need to get out of this arena now. I'll take a cab."

"Rue…"

"Please. I need some time alone right now."

"Okay," he sighs.

"Before you say it, I'll be careful."

"Like you were tonight."

"I'm going straight to the room," I sigh leaning against him. He rests his hands hesitantly on my hips. "I promise to tell you everything. I just can't right now."

"It's fine. We'll see you at the hotel."

XXX

"What did Paul's errand boy want?"

I look up to find Eric leaning against the doorframe. It was the first time either man has spoken since the arena.

"To remind me of what I need to do for my segment and check in on me. And he said he knew we didn't love each other."

"And why does he think that," he asks brushing a strand of hair back from my face. " _Sorry,_ " he mouths. I glance over his shoulder to glimpse Ryan exiting the room door.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"You hate to be touched I noticed."

"I don't hate to be touched."

"You stiffen every time Ryan touches you. You think I haven't notice that?"

"It's nothing against him," I sigh. "I just need time to adjust. Do I pull away from you?"

"No," he answers confusion masking his face. "You've stiffened a few times but no you haven't pulled away. Why?"

"I had a habit of doing so a few years ago. I thought I might have fallen back into the habit."

"No. Not with me anyway."

"Then stop apologizing to me. It's fine," I mutter. "I need to start pulling my weight in this."

"You don't have to do anything you are not comfortable with."

"Then I need to adjust my comfort levels," I hiss softly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm being selfish, remember?"

"I went into this willingly so don't pull that shit."

"Why?"

"Are you going to get in the shower or just stand there and stare at your wife," Ryan asks returning.

"Jealous Ry?"

"I can stare at her like a creepy stalker too."

"Yeah, she is amazing to look at but keep your damn hands to yourself," he grins leaning out to look at his friend.

"Get in the shower," I smile feeling heat spread across my cheeks. "By the way, I'm really pissed at Brian."

"Why is that?"

"He insinuated that you boys forced me into this. If he only knew, huh," I smile tightly patting his side as I move to pass.

He wraps an arm gently around my waist stopping me. "You didn't force anyone into anything. I don't want to hear you say or insinuate that you did."

XXX

"You're on my side of the bed," Eric mutters patting my leg.

"Last night you wanted the right side of the bed," I grumble looking up from the paperback in my hands.

"Last night the room was opposite."

"What?"

"The beds were on the opposite wall so my preference was the opposite side."

"I'm starting to think your preference is whatever side I settle on first," I smirk.

"Slide your ass over."

"Why don't you make me," I challenge.

Suddenly his hands are on my side and hip shoving me gently. "Well my big mouth just got me friction burn on my ass," I chuckle straightening the boxers I'm sleeping in tonight.

"You should have known better than to say something like that to him," Ryan rumbles flopping on the second bed.

I shrug in response settling on my side facing the bigger man. "If I can't then who can?"

"My girl has a point," Eric chuckles sliding into bed.

Ryan mumbles something incoherent pulling a pillow over his head.

"He's just upset that you out-thought him on the subject," Eric chuckles.

"I'm not the one who is afraid to touch my own wife," Ryan mutters from beneath the pillow.

I feel Eric stiffen behind me.

"I was attacked a little over four years ago. It was someone I knew and decided to give a chance to. Since then I don't like to be touched unexpectedly. Eric respects that fact and tries not to startle me. It's something I wish you would also make an effort to do," I state glaring at the man. "At least until I get used to you."

He raises the pillow to stare at me. "I'm sorry Dru. I didn't know."

"I know. Very few people do. I'm sure you will get the full story out of me but for right now that's all there is to the story."

"Okay. Goodnight Dru."

"Goodnight Ry," I smirk.

"Two points to Rue," Eric chuckles settling on his side. Sliding an arm beneath my pillow slowly, his arm pressing along the top of mine. It's a position he's taken the past week until the other man falls asleep. Always a careful distance away to avoid actually touching me beyond my arm.

"Don't make me turn on you," I smirk stretching my fingers out to slide between his, my rings clanking against his. He stiffens again before tightening his fingers around mine.

"Rue?"

"Goodnight Eric," I sigh draping his other arm across my waist.

"Rue," he breathes against my ear. "You don't have to convince anyone in here."

"Gotta start somewhere," I whisper turning my head to look at him. "I have to get comfortable with this. Besides, like I said it's been over four years, it's time I get over it."

"You don't-"

"I have to do it for me. For me. That man has taken up too much space in my brain and he isn't worth it."

"Okay," he sighs using his fee hand to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear before allowing it to slide down to my shoulder and then down the arm holding the book. His fingers lightly stroking up and down my forearm.

"Hey now," Ryan chuckles peeking from beneath the pillow. "Don't start getting frisky over there. You still have a couple more nights of no sex."

"Shut up, Ry," I smirk. "Some people can be close without thinking about sex." _"Or maybe that's just me since I've never had sex. At least sex that I can remember."_

"Not from what I saw from you two at the bar."

"He's just jealous because he doesn't have a gorgeous woman keeping his bed warm," Eric smirks although his grip on me tightens.

" _That's the second time he's called you gorgeous,"_ my brain squeals like a love struck teenager. _"It's all part of the act for the other man,"_ I argue mentally. _"It wasn't the first time,"_ my brain reminds me as I set my forgotten book on the table.

Two light taps on my forearm brings my attention downward.

 _U OK_ , Eric draws across my skin with his index finger.

I nod. "I'm turning out the light unless anyone needs it."

"I'm good," Eric sighs.

The lack of response from the other man I take as more agreement. Clicking out the light I settle back against the pillows and the man behind me. "Goodnight all," I sigh as Eric's arm comes back to rest over me again.

"Goodnight Dru," Ryan mumbles.

"Night Babe," Eric sighs, his breath brushing against the back of my neck.

I lay staring at my fingers twisted between Eric's larger ones and the rings glinting there until the soft snoring behind me and the heartbeat thumping against my back lulls me to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**January 6 2015**

"It's time to play the game," my phone sings.

"Shut the fuck up," I grumble, flipping the phone to silent. Flopping onto my other side away from the annoying device, I tense slightly as an arm wraps around my waist.

"What the fuck does he want so early," Eric mumbles sleepily.

"To be fucking annoying. Worked didn't it," I answer, relaxing beneath his arm.

"You two sure say fuck a lot first thing in the morning," Ryan's voice comments from somewhere in the room sounding fully awake.

"Fuck you, Ryan. You fucking fucker," I mumble, pulling a laugh from both Eric and Ryan.

"Love you too, Dru."

"You declarations of love are too late I already picked my favorite Ascension member."

"Yeah," Eric grumbles pulling me against his side as he rolls to his back, another morning routine these past couple mornings. A show for the other man.

" _Not that I mind waking up on Eric's bare chest. In fact I enjoy it more than I'm willing to admit. I find I enjoy both men's company more than I originally expected."_ "I'm sure he'll give me up if you ask nice enough."

"Not a chance," Eric mutters above me.

I shift closer to the warm body beside me, ignoring the dull ache developing in my left shoulder. _"I'm going to regret laying on this side when I get up."_

"You okay," Eric whispers against the top of my head.

"Mmmhmm," I sigh allowing the sound of the heartbeat beneath my head combined with the quiet sounds of Ryan moving around the room to lull me back towards sleep. I try to ignore the knocking that pulls me back.

"I got it," Ryan sighs.

"Who would be coming to see you two this early?"

"I don't think it's for us," Eric mumbles, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "So that leaves one person and I give you one guess who would be here for you."

"You're probably right," I groan.

"She's still asleep," Ryan murmurs at the door. "They both are."

"Told you," Eric sighs.

"Think if I play dead he'll just go away?"

"Good luck with that," he sighs sliding from the bed. "Do not wake her."

"He wants…"

"I don't care what he wants. Do not wake her. What can we do for you, Paul," Eric growls.

"I want my niece."

"She is sleeping."

"Then wake her."

"She hasn't been sleeping well. She has been so stressed she hasn't slept more than a couple hours a night this past week. Let her sleep."

"I don't care."

"I do. Do not touch her."

"Are you going to stop me?"

"You touch him and I break your nose," I grumble sitting up trying to avoid wincing as the ache intensifies in my shoulder.

"Seems to me your wife is on my side."

"I was talking to you, Paul," I state moving to stand in front of Eric and he wraps an arm around my waist. "Don't touch him again. Now what do you need?"

My uncle's eyes harden. "This is not a personal call. I'm here on business."

"I wasn't aware it was Casual Tuesday," I smirk motioning to his t-shirt and jeans. "Don't you usually conduct business in a suit nowadays?"

"Drucilla Michelle …"

"Don't bust out the full name on me. I'm going to ask once more: what do you need?"

"I need to talk to you and your husband," Paul growls.

"Then schedule a meeting during business hours."

"There are no business hours in wrestling."

"But common sense says that five in the morning is rude."

"It's important."

"Then get to it."

He glances at the larger man.

"Ryan is not going anywhere so don't even say anything," I grumble rolling my shoulder trying to work through the achiness.

"I've told you to stop sleeping on that shoulder."

"Is that advice from my uncle or my boss?"

"Both."

"Well to my boss I say thank you for your concern but I have it under control." Eric wraps a hand around the sore joint, kneading it gently. "To my uncle I say fuck off. How I sleep or who I sleep with is none of your business."

"Why are you so aggravating?"

"It's a genetic quirk I guess. Now what did you need from Eric and me at five in the morning. You claimed it was important."

"I received footage of you attacking another Superstar. Both of you. I'm going to have to suspend both of you until we have all of this figured out."

"Who?"

"I can't say that."

"So we can't face our accuser?"

"That is not the issue."

"Yes, it is," I state calmly. "Will you at least tell us when the supposed attack happened?"

"It's not a supposed attack," he snaps. I stare at him expectantly. "Your birthday," Paul sighs after a moment.

"Johnny," the three of us state simultaneously.

"No, it was actually someone on behalf of Curtis."

"I'm to believe that," I scoff.

"It's the truth," the older man snaps.

"So why exactly did this concerned citizen wait a week to bring it to your attention? Why not the next day? Or did they? But you couldn't really suspend us for attacking another Superstar after you just punched Eric now could you?"

"I saw the bruises on your arm."

"That you were specifically told was not from Eric. You didn't want to hear that though. All because you were pissed off I got married. Now you can't whore me off on your favorites anymore. That's the real problem isn't it? I chose my own husband instead of falling over your hand-picked asshole."

"What are you talking about Rue," Eric whispers against my ear, the arm around my waist tightening. The hand kneading my shoulder is suddenly squeezing tighter. I pull it from me but he brings it back immediately although he is much more gentle.

"We are getting off topic," Paul snaps. "Which is you two are suspended indefinitely. Violence outside the ring is unacceptable."

"Even if it's self-defense?"

"From what I saw it was you two attacking him not the other way around."

A knock sounds at the door.

"I got it…again," Ryan mutters.

"Thank you, Sweetie."

"What are you doing," Stephanie barrels through the room to her husband, her hair in rollers. "I told you to wait. Gather all the evidence first."

"I know her. I know what she's capable of."

"I know her too."

"You're snowballed by her," he growls.

"You expect the worse out of her. You didn't watch the entire video by the way."

"She kicked a down man in the ribs and could have seriously injured him. What more is there to see?"

"Curtis starting the fight. The fact that that down man was actually on top of her husband. Dru calling for someone to get security. Dru trying to keep the two men apart until security arrives and afterwards. We need to talk about this before anything is decided."

"Don't bother, Steph. He's made up his mind. He's wants me gone and he has found a way to accomplish it. Suspend me. Leave Eric out of this. It's all about me anyway."

"So humble, this niece of mine," Paul snorts.

"Another family trait," I sneer.

"If Rue goes, I go," Eric states.

"No. You're part of a bigger group. Don't take down the Ascension because of this one's vendetta," I growl motioning towards my uncle.

"You are part of the Ascension now."

"No I'm…"

"Yes, you are," both men state.

"Not onscreen, I'm not. Not yet. They are in the middle of a lead up to a major match. Please don't suspend Eric because he was trying to protect me, Steph. I should have come to you the next morning to explain everything, that was my original plan, but I forgot in all the drama of that morning. This is an issue between me and Curtis and me and Paul. Don't punish these two because of me."

"No," Paul snarls.

"He started this because he was drunk and trying to force himself on me."

"Not this shit again," Paul mutters.

I shake my head as the men tense at his comment. "These two saved me from him," I continue ignoring the comment, "then disengaged. You can confirm that with both Layla and Victoria. Curtis was lurking around the hallway leading to the ladies room so I asked Eric to walk me. We were talking before returning when Curtis attacked again. You saw how that went. I'll take my punishment for went down but I don't think anyone else in this room deserves punishment."

Stephanie's eyes flicker over my shoulder before returning to mine. "One week, starting today. Head home. Think of it as your honeymoon but if any part of your story doesn't check out it will be longer, understood?"

I nod.

"Eric will follow you after the show tonight. No excuses and don't argue," she sends a very pointed look over my shoulder before turning to the other man in the room. "I expect to talk to you later today when I'm more presentable."

He nods.

"Paul, let's go," she orders. "They need to make their travel plans. I expect to see you in a week, Dru."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Can we get a minute alone, Ry," Eric asks once my aunt and uncle disappear and for the first time I realize just how tightly he's holding me against himself. His breath stirs my hair as he talks and I can feel almost every muscle of his torso pressing into my back. His arms have switched positions during the conversation. The arm previous around my waist is now pressed diagonally across my torso so he can continue to massage my shoulder while keeping me from surging forward. The hand previously massaging me now wrapped firmly around my hip holding me in place.

"There's no time right now. I need to get packed and head home."

"I think we really need to talk."

"I don't."

"I think I need to hit the gym," Ryan states raising. "Let me grab my bag. He stops in front of me and Eric, "You'll come see me before you leave right?"

"I'll try," I smile patting his arm. "If I have time. When Steph orders you home, the ASAP is always implied. She expects me on the next feasible flight."

"You do that," he smiles before disappearing into the bathroom.

XXX

The tension rolling off the man behind me doesn't dissipate when his teammate leaves. I stand as still as possible waiting for him to say his peace. "I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier," he finally sighs.

"You didn't. I moved your hand before you did."

"Are you going to explain?"

"My shoulder or the comment?"

"I'm more concerned about the comment," he whispers resting his chin on my right shoulder. "I am interested in knowing how you jacked your shoulder up though."

"It's necessary jacked up as arthritic. It was pretty much shattered in the car wreck that killed my mom. Pins, screws, and the whole shebang. Sometimes it just acts up. Despite what Paul thinks, when it does nothing can stop it. Except maybe your hands," I smile rolling my shoulder, marveling at how the dull pain has disappeared. "How did you do that?"

"Just a little good old fashion rubbing."

"I knew I kept you around for something," I joke weakly.

"Are you going to tell me about the whoring you off to his buddies comment," he asks after a moment of silence.

"It's kinda self-explanatory," I sigh disentangling myself from him to start packing.

"Do it anyway."

"If Paul likes you and wants to keep you happy in the company he'll _**suggest**_ I go out on a date with you."

"Even with the choice you made about…your sexuality?"

"Paul never believed it so making me his buddies' personal whore never bothered him."

"And the guys?"

"For the most part, they were just as embarrassed as I was. Some turned me down for the simple fact Paul was behind the date. Some turned me down when they realized they weren't getting lucky. I did date a few of them but no one wanted to get serious with the boss' niece that wasn't putting out for who knows how long. Some… Well, one actually, I handled him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pack and find a flight home."

"Who did you have to handle"

"I don't have time to get into this right now. If you have to have the full story about the depths of Paul's pimping me find Randy Orton. I'm sure he'll love to share war stories with you."

"One more question," he sighs.

"Fine. Go on."

"Florida or Connecticut?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go back to your place in Connecticut or mine in Tampa? Where ever you chose I'll follow. I meant it earlier, we're together now. Where you go, I go. If Ryan had the ability, he would too. We are our own family here on the road. You're part of that family now. Don't forget that. So?"

"Obviously my days off are going to be screwed up. I have some things that can't wait until my next day off. I have to go home."

"Then after you're done with your ticket. Buy me one for the next flight out after the show," he sighs holding out a credit card.

"I used all fight in me right now on my uncle," I grumble taking the card from him. "Whatever you want."

XXX

I stare at the busted front door of my house and the police tape wrapping around my porch. "Fuck my luck," I mutter parking my Jeep in the driveway. "Can anything else fucking happen to me before noon," I growl sliding from the driver's seat.

"You really shouldn't say things like that, it usually makes things worse," a voice chuckles behind me. I turn on the newcomer relaxing as I recognize the older man there, forcing my hands to uncurl from fists.

"Mr. Ellis. I'm sorry, you startled me."

"I'm sorry, Suga'," he drawls. The Tennessee native having moved north for business thirty years ago and never lost the accent. He adopted the fellow Southerner from down the road, me, a few months after I moved into my home. "Was on my way to town when I saw you pulling in here. Thought you would like this," he smiles handing over a thin stack of papers. "Police report. They said they needed you to come in to make an official report but this here is my statement of what I saw," he sighs motioning towards the front of the house.

"What happened?"

"If I had to guess, it was one of those kids from your shelter. I told you not to allow them around while you're gone."

Has anyone checked the house?"

"I wouldn't know if anything was missing," he shrugs. "I checked to make sure the house was secure and have kept an eye on it since. You're lucky you have that alarm system. The police were here before even me."

"Thank you."

"Fenrir is at my place. I'll bring him by later."

"May I ask you another favor, Mr. Ellis? I can't really fit a new door in my jeep and you're heading to town anyway," I start.

He holds out his hand, "Give me your card."

"Thank you sir," I smile passing over the credit card. "For everything. I should get inside and make sure nothing else is missing."


	6. Chapter 6

**January 6 2015**

"Are you positive there is nothing missing from your home," the police officer asks not looking up from the notes in his hands.

"Just some cash that was sitting in that jar there," I state.

"How much cash," he asks.

"Not enough to concern myself with," I shrug.

"Does anyone else have keys to your home?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Why does it matter who has a key? The door was kicked in. No one used a key."

"Who else has a key to your home?"

"Ava Kent and Mia Sterling," I admit grudgingly. "They keep the keys at Sterling's Shelter on Holmes Ave and Kent's outside of town."

"And how does Mrs. Kent and Ms. Sterling have keys?"

"I gave the keys to them," I state as a flash of black draws my attention to the back windows.

"Why?"

"I do the books for the shelters," I state moving to the back door. "They drop off their paperwork and I work on it when I'm home." I open the door to allow the large dog in.

"Whoa," the officer breathes.

"He's very gentle and well trained," I assure him. "Is there any more question for me sir," I ask bringing the officer's attention back to me.

"Where would be the best place to find Mrs. Kent and Ms. Sterling?"

"Try Sterling's."

"Anywhere else?"

"Kent's Animal Rescue. Mrs. Kent is constantly picking up abandoned dogs and cats from animal control offices within a hundred mile radius. Their home addresses," I sigh holding out a slip of paper.

"Thank you for your time."

"Thank you for coming out," I smile.

"You will be kept up to date on our investigation."

"Thank you."

"Well, Fen, we got a lot of shit to do and about eight hours to do it all done in. Ugh," I groan, running a hand down my face. "Plus I have to pick up Eric tonight from the airport. Well, let's get started."

XXX

"Sterling's Shelter," the voice on the other end of the phone chirps as I gather the mail from the outside box. "This is Jade, how may I help you?"

"Jade, it's Dru. Is Mia busy?"

"Dru? Where are you today? Somewhere warm I hope," she sighs wistfully as I move across the living room.

"Unfortunately, no. I'm at home," I state unlocking my office.

"I thought you wouldn't be home until Thursday this week."

"Yeah," I sigh stepping around the piled mail and paperwork in front of the doorway from being shoved under the door. "Something came up."

"You're not hurt are you?"

"No. Definitely not hurt. Your aunt, Mia?"

"Right. Here she is."

"This is Mia," a tired voice replaces the chipper one.

"This is Dru," I mimic gathering the papers into the arm cradling my mail.

"Dru, darling, thank God. I've been meaning to call you. I put this month's finances in your safe."

"Okay, is there anything in there I need to concentrate on?"

"The ten grand missing between the two businesses."

"Again?"

"Unfortunately."

"We thinking the same as last time?"

"I'm hoping it's just an accounting error."

"Pretty big error."

"I don't want to think of the alternative. We are working on trusting him again."

"I can understand that. You haven't seen him lately, have you?"

"He's worked a few shifts with the dogs but he hasn't come in here in about a week?"

"Know where Ava is today?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Don't know yet. My house keys still there?"

"Ummm…yeah."

"Put them in the safe there. Don't hand them out to anyone. I'm here until next Tuesday so they're not needed. If anything needs to be brought after that then you or Ava can put it directly into my safe."

"Okay," she draws out the word.

"May I ask for a favor," I ask ignoring the question in her voice.

"Of course."

"I have a friend coming in on a late flight tonight and I'm already exhausted. I was hoping to drop my Jeep off at the airport for him and have someone bring me home."

"Another wrestler in town, oh what fun you're going to have," she chuckles. "Wait a minute, him? Do you have a boyfriend you haven't told me about?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend. Will you please pick me up from the airport in a few hours?"

"Sure, I think there are some things you're holding out on me," I hear her smile.

"You think whatever you want," I return the smile. "I've got grocery shopping to do and dinner to start before I can get to the shelters' books. See you seven?"

"Sounds like a plan girl."

XXX

I roll onto my side at the sound of the alarm code being entered, Fenrir presses against my legs as he goes onto high alert. "Wait," I murmur.

A small thump of a bag on the hardwood and the low growl from the dog as he jumps from the couch to stalk across the living room are the only indication there is anyone else in the house as the seconds seem to drag by. Finally Eric appears in the doorway immediately taking a step back at the sight of the dog and I let out the breath I didn't realize I'm holding.

"Fenrir, heel," I bark. The dog is immediately at my side although his attention is entirely on the man in the doorway.

"Very well trained."

"When he's a hundred and thirty pound monster of a dog he needs to be or people run away screaming," I smile sitting up. "Did you find your way okay?"

"Yeah. Your directions were great," he states shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"You guys usually eat after the shows, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did you get a chance to eat at any point tonight?"

"Grabbed something greasy they told me was a burger sometime before the show."

"Sounds very appetizing," I snort standing. "There's an almost full pot of homemade beef stew on the stove."

"Yeah?"

"Interested?"

"Extremely."

"Follow me," I smile sliding past him, the dog on my heels. "It should still be warm."

"You're pretty good at this whole 'taking care of my man' act."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I smile making my way to the stove and he leans against the counter top behind me. "I mean if that greasy might have been a burger was enough for you," fishing a hunk a beef from the pot with the ladle I hold it under his nose, "I could always just put this in the fridge and go to bed," tossing the meat to the dog.

"You are cruel."

"He doesn't think so."

"You fed him."

"No," I turn away reaching for a bowl. "I rescued him. Dog fighting ring out in the country. The stupid fucker was breeding Staffies and English Mastiffs to make bigger fighters." Filling the bowl I hold it out to him. "Silverware is in the drawer at your hip," I nod. "Monster there has always been a lover from what we can tell because we found him half-starved in a bait dog cage.

"So when you said you were interested in animal rescue, you meant you were already into a rescue?"

"You actually kept up with my rambling that morning?"

"Barely," he smirks around a mouthful of stew tossing another hunk of meat to the dog.

" _Great now the dog is gonna be glued to his side."_ "I have an accounting degree. Paul's insistence. I put it to use doing the books for the local homeless and animal shelter pro bono when I'm home. The same family bankrolls both. I volunteer at both too if I have the chance but they mainly just put up with me because of the bookwork," I yawn. "I'm heading to bed. Just throw the dishes in the sink when you're done."

He nods as he moves to get himself seconds.

XXX

"What are you doing," Eric's voice asks from the doorway.

"Trying to sleep," I murmur against the pillow.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Because the couch is shorter than you are so you can have the bed."

"How is it going to look if someone comes in and sees you on the couch?"

"I'll tell them you're being fucking annoying."

"Rue," he starts.

"Eric, please just go to bed. It is fucking two in the morning and only four people have a key to the house, two of which are currently here. No one is coming in to see me on the couch."

"There is always the other two people." Arms wrap under me, pulling me from the couch. "Which way to the bedroom, dear wife?"

"Put me down."

"No."

"Eric," I growl.

"Bedroom," he asks.

"Upstairs."

"Which way once I'm up there," he asks and I feel him ascending the stairs.

"The entire upstairs is my room."

"The entire upstairs?"

"Excluding the humungous master bath, yeah the entire upstairs. Now put me down and go to fucking bed."

"Not going to happen. You coming monster dog?"

"His name is Fenrir," I mutter. Giving up the fight I never truly started I relax in his arms, nuzzling against his throat. _"Stop that. This is not real,"_ I scold myself. "You stink," I mutter. "You're not climbing into my bed until you shower."

"Planning on it," he chuckles. "Fenrir, come," he orders and I hear the dog's tags jangle as he moves to follow.

"Traitor."

"Says the girl who never really put up a fight," he chuckles. "Whoa. This bedroom is bigger than most of the apartments I grew up in. Hell it's almost bigger than my apartment now."

"Mine too. The ones I grew up in I mean. It was really the selling point of the house. Room to spread out. That and that master bath I mentioned. Will you put me down now? I just want to sleep. It has been a long fucking day."

"Sure thing dear," he smirks dropping me on the king size bed. "Humongous master bath?"

I point to the far wall, pulling the bedding from beneath me and up to my chin.

"You're going to have to scoot over when I'm done, babe."

"One it's my bed. I'll sleep wherever I want. Two, you don't have to call me babe. No one is around to hear you."

"I'm going to clean up," he sighs. "I will shove you over if you're on my side."

"You're not allowed to call a side in my bed."

"Wanna bet," he chuckles shoving me to the center of the bed.

"Yeah," I smirk rolling back into my original spot.

"You're impossible."

"Look who's talking," I chuckle as he makes his way across the room, his bag over his shoulder. I wait until he's behind the bathroom door before turning the bedside lamp off, leaving the second one on the far side of the bed on for the man to navigate his way back. Settling on my side, I drop my hand to the dog in the floor beside me. "This is going to be an interesting few days, Fen. You gonna stay beside me for all this?"

He licks my forearm once before flopping onto his side. "Thanks, Bub."

XXX

I smirk as I feel Eric slide into bed behind me silently before clicking out the light. I'm just drifting off when Eric's voice breaks the silence. "I'm supposed to ask you about Stu Bennett."

"Orton," I groan.

"Yeah. He filled me in on the whole Paul pushing you to date him aspect but he said if I truly wanted to know about the tension between you and him, I needed to ask you about Stu. He said that was your story to tell and since I didn't know anything about it, I would have to get any and all details from you."

"If I tell you can I finally get some sleep," I ask flipping onto my back.

"Can't guarantee it."

I roll my eyes. "Randy had me thrust upon him. He got into some big fight with the woman that is his ex-wife now and they decided to take a break from their relationship back in oh four. Paul has always loved Randy so Paul thought he could push me in as his rebound. I was young, he was young. We gave it a go and fell flat. No matter what we tried there just wasn't anything there. We parted ways, we're not really friends but we're not unfriendly with one another. After Randy there were a couple other guys. Nothing I couldn't handle. Then NXT started and I apparently caught the eye of Stu. I felt kinda flattered, at first but something felt off about the attention. I told him I wasn't feeling it, there was no connection between us. He said he could understand that. I thought he would back off. He didn't. He pushed harder and harder. It got worse after Paul shoved me into another disastrous date with Randy. Finally I agreed to one date."

"I got the Randy part from him."

"That one relinquish was all it took for him to lay claim on me. The week leading up our date he started trying to run off my guy friends by acting like some jealous boyfriend. Cody was trying to feel me up during our training session. Heath was looking a little too 'longingly'," I snap throwing up my hands for the air quotes and notice them shaking through the dim light filtering in from outside. Eric reaches out to wrap a hand around my wrist, his thumb sliding across the back of my hand as he pulls it back to the bed. "When he gave Nick a black eye," I continue after watching his thumb soothe across my skin for several silent seconds, "for standing too close to me at the gym I snapped. I cancelled our date and told him he blew his one chance. There was no redeeming himself. I thought he took the hint. The stupid fuck showed up two weeks later. He said he just wanted to talk. I let him in my room just because I knew he would just have stayed outside my door all night if I didn't. I thought he was going to apologize."

"He didn't," he prompts, neither a question nor a statement.

"I was so stupid. He told me that Paul gave me to him, that I was his property now. He shoved me to the bed," I whimper causing Fenrir to jump into bed with us, "and…and he tied…he tried to…Geez, dog, lay down. Down Fenrir." The monster drops all hundred plus pounds onto my hip and side. I squirm from beneath him and closer to the man beside me. Fen lays his head on my shoulder, snuffling along my jaw. Eric's hand comes to rest on my shoulder tentatively, his breath against the side of my neck as he turns to face me. "What happened, Rue?"

"Nothing but he tried…" I clear my throat before pushing forward. "He tried to force himself on me," I rush. "I fought back and all I managed to do was turn him on so I fought harder. I fought with everything I had and barely got away in one piece. When I went to Paul I found out Stu had beat me to the punch. The story he told was I invited him over, we had sex, and I freaked out afterward. That I attacked him out of the blue and he had to defend himself. Paul believed him."

"What?"

"He never even blinked when he rebuffed my story. Said it was my own fault and lying about it wasn't going to change the fact that I made a mistake. He was more pissed off I injured one of his performers by bruising a couple of Stu's ribs and gave him a black eye. He had me suspended for months and I went from being a top tier Diva to losing to Kelly freaking Kelly and Maryse on a nightly basis. Finally he just stopped letting me wrestle at all. I had more friends on the road than at home so I stayed and did whatever they asked of me as long as I could avoid Stu. My relationship with Paul has never been the same since."

"So when you told him about Johnny…"

"He thought I was lying again," I sigh. "Can I please go to sleep now?"

"One more question," he states, his hand coming up to stroke down the side of the dog's head.

I groan but motion for him to continue.

"When we work with that bastard next month, how fired will I be when I break something of his?"

"What," I gasp, the air freezing in my lungs.

"You didn't know. Fuck," he groans.

"What are you talking about Eric," I ask, trying to control the tremors of fear shaking my entire body.

"They're putting Barrett and Rusev together to spice up the tag division. Paul informed us before I left, I just assumed they had called you. They team up at the Royal Rumble and they will decide to go for the tag titles soon afterwards."

I roll away before the tears spill over my lids, burying my face in the fur of the dog beside me.

"Rue?"

I shake my head silently.

"Rue. Look at me."

Another head shake as a hand comes down on my hip. "Steph promised me she would make sure I never had to work with that man."

"Rue, listen to me," he murmurs shifting forward so he's directly above me. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and he wraps a hand around my wrist. "I will make sure he never gets anywhere close enough to hurt you again. _**I**_ promise you that."

"Thank you," I sigh.

"Anytime," he breathes. "Goodnight Babe."

"Night."

XXX

Fenrir whining directly in my ear wakes me the next morning. Opening my eyes slowly I'm met with brown eyes. "Morning Fen," I yawn. He stops whining long enough to run his tongue up my cheek before starting up again. "Yeah, yeah. I'm getting up."

The dog jumps from the bed and I move to follow when a pressure on my hip stops me. Glancing down I find Eric's hand wrapped tightly around me there, although he keeps himself at arm's length. _"Much better to wake up on his chest,"_ I think as I watch the sleeping man snore softly. _"Get over yourself Dru. He just does that for show."_ Pulling the hand from me I hold it in both of my hands for a moment, my thumbs sliding across his still healing knuckles before pressing a kiss to them. "My hero," I sigh sliding from the bed before releasing his hand, laying it gently on the mattress. "How am I going to repay you for everything you've done for me these past few days?"

Letting the dog out the back door, a large short gray silhouette rushes in beneath his feet.

"I'm so glad I installed a cat door for you, Loki."

The cat meows indignantly in response.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I move back through the kitchen stopping short at the sight of the pot from the night before in the drying rack beside the sink. _"He ate the entire pot of stew? Impossible."_

A sharp pain shoots through my ankle. "Ow, you psychotic fucker," I grumble. "What was that for?"

A demanding screech is my only response as the cat pads his way over to the food bowl in the corner.

"You're twenty pounds of flubber. I think you'll survive thirty more seconds without food."

Another screech.

After a quick search I find the leftover stew stowed away in a Tupperware bowl in the fridge. _"Married a man that cleans up the kitchen and does dishes, way to go drunk Dru,"_ I smirk to myself feeding the cat before I start the coffee.

XXX

My eyes drift back to phone on the corner of my desk for the uncountable time since I've settled into my desk chair this morning. _"Don't do it, Dru. You're not going to like the answer they'll give you."_

Trying to focus on the paperwork my eyes slide back to the phone. _"Fuck it._ " Picking up the handset I dial the familiar number.

Stephanie answers after the second ring. "Good morning Dru."

"Good morning Steph."

"I'm not bringing you back early."

"I didn't call to ask you to."

"Then what is it? You usually even avoid me when you and your uncle are having one of your fights."

"Are you putting me in a storyline with Stu?"

"Dru," Stephanie sighs.

"Are you putting me in a storyline with Stu?"

"It was Paul's decision."

"You said I never had to work with him as long as I'm in the company."

"I know but…"

"Are you firing me?"

"Of course not but…"

"But you're putting me in a storyline with Stuart Bennett? The one man in the entire company that I never want anything to do with. You said you would protect me from him."

"Dru, it's not my…"

"Don't even try, you lied to me. Now I have to decide how I'm going to react to this information. Goodbye Stephanie. I hope to see you in a few days." I resist the urge to slam the handset down as I return it to the cradle. Lowering my head to my hands I struggle to reign in the tears gathering in my eyes. The phone screams from the corner of the desk. Checking the caller ID I yank the cord from the back and toss the phone from the room before burying my face in my hands again.

" _No one will believe you,"_ Stu's voice growls from the back of my brain. _"Especially your uncle. He never fully forgave your mother you know. He thinks you're cut from the same cloth. He sees through this little virgin act of yours. He gave you to me. He thinks I can break you."_

" _I promise you, Dru, I believe you."_ Steph's voice plays through my head. _"I don't know how I can prove it but if you decide to stay I'll make it so you don't have any contact with him. Not as long as you're here. I promise."_

"Rue," Eric asks from above me.

"What," I mutter against my hands.

"This is just me, okay?"

A hand comes down on my shoulder and slides down to my elbow.

"I didn't mean to wake you," I whisper. "You didn't get much sleep last night."

"You didn't, this did," he sighs and there is a thump on the desk in front of me. I peek through my fingers to find his cell. "Steph called three times before I woke up. I thought it might be important until I saw the landline phone lying in the living room. I assumed you were ignoring her."

"Yep," I sigh.

"Any particular reason?"

"She confirmed the storyline with Stu."

"Okay. I know the thought…"

"I don't want to be that person anymore, okay? Not the person I was after he attacked me. I'm just starting to come back around. I can't go back."

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't let you. Ryan won't let you. Victoria and Layla. You have people who have your back this time. It won't be the same. I promise."

"You can't promise that."

"Yes, I can. And I did."

"Thanks Eric," I sigh covering his hand with mine.

"Did I smell coffee on my way through?"

"Yeah, I put it on before I came in here. Help yourself. Usually I would offer to cook breakfast but I really don't have an appetite this morning."

"I can take care of myself. You look like you have a lot of work ahead of you," he smirks nodding towards my desk.

"Ten grand missing worth of work."

"Damn. I would not want to be you," he smirks turning to leave.

"Thanks," I snort. "Oh Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"The cat is a psychopath. He'll act sweet but the second you don't give him what he wants he attacks. Watch your ankles."

"How many animals do you have?"

"Just the two."

"There a good gym around that I can entertain myself in while you work?"

Digging a set of keys from the desk drawer I toss them to him. "Follow the black stone path to the back of my property."

"What no yellow bricks?"

"Shut up and get out of my office," I smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

January 12 2015

"So," Mia sighs settling onto the leather couch across the room from my desk.

"He was more subtle this time around."

"We don't know it's him."

"The money only goes missing on the days that he is left in charge. I'm sorry Mia. No matter how hard I try I can't make the receipts match the deposits."

"Ava is not going to like this."

"If it was your child would you be happy?"

"It is my nephew," she snaps.

"I know," I sigh. "I'm sorry I have to be the one to give you the news."

"You can't change the facts baby."

"Do you want me there when you tell her?"

"I was hoping to call her here and we can tell her together."

"Great. Let her break my shit," I smirk turning back to my desk. "Call her."

"I know you're busy but you've barely ate anything these past few days," Eric states.

I look up to find the man standing frozen in the doorway, plate and glass in hand. His eyes dart from me to Mia and back.

"Hello," Mia smiles as he enters the room. "You must be Dru's "friend". The one who is not her boyfriend," her eyes slides down his exposed torso, gym shorts, and bare feet. "You seem awful comfortable in her house though."

"I'm not her boyfriend," Eric smiles passing the plate to me. "I'm her husband."

"What?"

"Long story. I'll tell you after you make your phone call."

"What are you going to tell her," he whispers leaning down to talk in my ear as he sets the glass on the desk.

"Same thing we tell everyone," I murmur keeping my eyes on the woman across the room. "We were keeping our relationship quiet. We were in Vegas and just decided to take the plunge. It's worked for us so far."

"Eat," he states. "I've seen you eat like three times since you've been home. All you do is pore over those papers."

"Well after today, I'm going to be done with these papers so you better make room for me in the gym because I have some serious pent up energy," I state making a face at the big man.

"You two are too cute," Mia grins.

"She is," Eric smirks bringing my hand up to kiss my knuckles. "I'll leave you ladies to whatever you have to do here. I'll be in the living room trying to find something on TV."

"You never introduced us Dru."

"Mia, my husband Eric Thompson. Eric, my boss at the homeless shelter Mia Sterling."

"Pleasure," Eric grins.

"Likewise."

"Eric," I call.

"Yeah?"

"If past experience is any indication, you might want to watch TV in the bedroom because it is going to get loud in here."

"That's why God invented volume controls and doors," he winks.

"Husband, Dru?"

"Yep."

"When?"

"My birthday."

"He treat you well?"

"Better than I deserve," I answer truthfully.

"Then that's all I need to know," she smiles before letting it slide from her. "Ava and Jade will be here in five minutes.

"It's not true," Jade mutters. "He's my twin I would know if he relapsed."

"I've been over everything repeatedly. The money is missing. The only discrepancies are when Jackson is in charge," I state pushing the paperwork towards her and her mother. "I can't say anything about his relapse but I can say everything points to him taking large amounts of money."

"I don't care what your damn paperwork says. You can manipulate that shit to say whatever you want."

"Jade," Ava states calmly. "Drucilla was hired to find things like this."

"She was hired to do the books not accuse my brother of bullshit."

"Ten thousand dollars' worth of bullshit, Jade. That's a lot to overlook," her aunt reminds her.

"We are aware, Mia."

"Jade, this has nothing to do with me. This is about your brother taking money from those who need it to do whatever he is doing with it."

"But you think he's back on drugs."

"I don't think anything beyond the fact that I have found him stealing money for a second time."

"So obviously he's on drugs."

"No one but you is saying anything about drugs. Is there something you know that we don't Jade?"

"No. You just imply things because you don't have the balls to say things outright."

"Your brother is stealing money, Jade Rose. Stealing from needing people at your aunt's shelter. People who have no one and nowhere else to go. Not to mention the money he's stealing from your mother's shelter and the animals there."

"You're lying. You manipulated everything so you can manipulate my family."

"Why would I do that? What do I have to gain from that?"

She stares back at me silently.

"I'm waiting on an answer."

"Fuck this," she growls standing. "No one here is going to listen to me."

Storming from the room she slams the front door with so much force the rest of the house shakes. Eric sits up from his position on the couch to lock eyes with me. I shake my head slightly.

"I'm sorry about that," Ava states quietly. "I will take these and look them over before I talk to Jack."

"I would like to be there for that's discussion."

"That's not necessary, Mia."

Mia opens her mouth to reply and I cut her off.

"This is a family discussion. Maybe you should wait to have it in private."

"Thank you for finding this, Drucilla," Ava states gathering the folder containing all the paperwork from my desk. "I will be in touch, Mia."

"Well that was better than the first time this came up."

"Something isn't right," she mutters looking after her sister.

"I think we established that."

"I'm going to figure this out. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not," I smile. "Go. Your family is more important than digging into my dirt that I can see you want to do so badly."

"I'm going to get the full story about you and that," she motions through doorway at Eric stretched on the couch in the living room, "beautiful hunk of man very, very soon."

"You can try."

"We will get together before you leave town again," she sighs wrapping me in a hug.

"I will try," I grin as she releases me. "Mia?"

"Yes dear?"

"If there is anything I can do for Jackson, please let me know."

"Like you said, this is a family matter."

"I want to do all I can for him."

"I know," she smiles softly. "I'll call you later to keep you up to date."

"Thank you."

The house settles into silence in her wake and I move to settle on the couch in the room.

"You okay?"

"Fine," I sigh at the ceiling. "Just feeling a little defeated."

"Defeated?"

"It's all in my head," I wave off his concern. "I just haven't been able to shake it off the past few days."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know. Probably not," I sigh. "If I can't make myself feel any better how would I expect someone else to?"

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

I shake my head in the negative and he settles a careful distance away.

"Tell me what you need Rue," he sighs, his left hand coming to rest on my forearm. My eyes slide over the ring there.

"Why do you wear that when you don't have to?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he nods towards my hand.

"My hands are swollen. I can't take them off right now," I shrug. "This is the only time I felt comfortable to take them off without someone questioning me."

"I'm afraid I'll take it off and forget it somewhere."

"That's why you leave it with my stuff at the arenas, huh," I grin over at him.

"Exactly."

"Glad I'm useful. Now make yourself useful," I smirk holding out my hand.

"What am I doing with your hand?"

"The opposite of what you did on my birthday and take the rings off."

"Thought your hands were swollen."

"Just pull. I don't want to fuck them up so you can give them to someone you actually want to marry after this is all over."

"Because my dating life was on fire before this," he smirks pulling on the rings.

"Better than mine."

"I haven't had a date in over year."

"I haven't had a willing date in four years," I smirk. "I win."

"I didn't know it was a competition," he grunts. "Nice to know my pathetic love life could be worse."

"You knew that already that. Ow," I hiss as the rings come free.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I asked for it."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Weight training. Hold those for me, Honey," I smirk. "I'll be in the gym."

XXX

 _"I'm starting dinner if you're planning on ever coming out of there,"_ the message pops up as soon as I turn on my phone for the first time since talking to Steph.

"He knew my phone was off," I grumble to the cat prancing along beside me. "Why did he text me?"

I get no response from the animal as my voicemail icon pops up.

"This should be fun," I sigh bracing myself for the barrage.

"Dru. We need to talk please call me back," Steph states before I move on to the next message. "Dru, this is ridiculous. Call me back."

"You're not even taking calls from me," Victoria questions. "Call me when you get a chance."

"If you're not going to call me back then I expect to see you first thing when you return," Steph demands. "I don't care how but let me know you received this message."

"Dru, it's Ryan. Stephanie is sending me in search of you two since you have been avoiding everyone. I should be there Monday."

"Fine," I grumble exiting my voicemail. "Come find us big man. Monday. Monday." _"Today is Monday,"_ a small voice in the back of my mind reminds me. "Fuck," I sigh breaking out into a sprint back towards the house. "Eric," I shout as I near the house. "Eric. Er-Ooph," I grunt as I trip over Fenrir laying across the entryway.

"Well that was graceful," a deep voice rumbles from the kitchen.

I peer up to find Ryan leaning against the doorway leading to the room.

"Not used to big boy being here," I grumble from the floor. "He's usually in the kitchen or living room."

"Are you okay," Eric calls.

"Fine."

Ryan leans down, hand outstretched, before stopping himself. "Can I?"

"You're learning. Thank you."

"No problem," he chuckles as he pulls me to my feet. "And big boy there doesn't trust me. He hovers watching me."

"Huh," I smirk. "Now I'm going to have to re-evaluate my feelings about you. I always trust his judgement."

"He didn't trust me the first time we met either," Eric smiles tightly. "I bribed him with food to change his mind."

"And how long did that take," the big man asks eyeing the dog.

"Not long," Eric smiles again tightly.

I quirk an eyebrow at him. He waves my concern off.

"So why exactly were you barreling through the house screaming for your husband?"

"I saw the smoke from the grill," I lie nodding out the window. "Thought he set my house on fire."

"I can cook you know."

"I've yet to see it."

"Why are you being a grump?"

"I just face planted in front of two guys. My ego is bruised."

"Well why don't you go soak that bruised ego, I'll finish dinner and prove to you I can cook," he smirks wrapping an arm around my waist.

I fight against the urge to stiffen at the gesture. I wrap my fist in the back of his t-shirt as I lean into him. _"Sorry,"_ I mouth up at him as I feel him start to pull away. "You're so good to me," I smile stepping away. "Ryan, the fire extinguisher is under the sink."

XXX

I stand under the hot spray of the shower head.

"You okay?"

I turn to find Eric standing just inside the shower stall. "What are you doing in here?"

"I am your husband," he smiles moving closer, his eyes roaming my body.

"Yes, you are."

"You didn't answer my question," he states sliding a finger up and down my arm.

"I'm fine," I sigh as his finger is replaced by his palm. "Thanks for worrying about me."

"It's kinda my job now."

"That seems kinda one sided. What can I do for you dear husband?"

His hand slides up to cup my cheek. "I have everything I want right now."

"You sure about that?"

"Absolutely," he smiles pressing his lips to mine as he guides me back to the wall.

"Eric," I mumble, my hands trailing down his torso to rest on his hips.

"Hmmmm," he sighs as his lips move down my neck. One hand slides down to grip my hip, the other coming around to cup my ass.

"We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"Well there is the six inch height difference," I grin.

"I can fix that," he chuckles lifting me so our faces are even. "There, fixed."

"Partly. There is another issue."

"What is that?"

"I'm a little sore from earlier."

"I'm sorry Angel."

"You didn't hear me complaining at the time did you?"

"Nope," he sighs tracing my jawline with his lips before dropping to my breasts.

"You're making it very difficult resist the urge to just ignore the soreness."

"You know the best way to work out a sore muscle is to use it continuously," he murmurs against me.

"I like the way you think sir," I smile wrapping my legs around him.

"Doesn't take much to change your mind does it?"

"Is that a complaint?"

"What man would complain that he can convince his wife to have sex easily?"

"Just go slow."

"Whatever you want Angel," he mumbles against my skin as he adjusts his grip on me.

"I want you Viking," I groan as he pushes himself upwards slowly filling me. He pauses once fully inside and I adjust around him. "God why did I wait so long for this?"

"Because you're special," he states as he thrusts slowly.

"Special, yeah," I chuckle latching onto the side of his throat.

"Thought we said no hickeys."

"I think I already broke that one," I chuckle leaning back against the wall.

"It's hidden."

"Not right now it's not."

"It will be," he chuckles as one of his hands slips between us to rub my clit causing all thought leave my head.

One hand tangles in his hair hold him to me as the other rests on his shoulder as I ride the waves of pleasure.

"You okay?"

"I'm great," I pant.

"Still sore?"

"I don't feel anything but pleasure."

"Great," he smiles speeding up.

"Oh God," I groan. "Eric. I'm-"

"I know," he grunts his fingers speeding up to match his thrust. "Just let go."

"Eric," I groan.

"Rue. Rue. Rue. Drucilla!"

My eyes snap open blinking to adjust to the low dusky light streaming through the windows.

"Drucilla," Eric growls on the other side of the bathroom door. "Answer me. Please."

"Yeah? Sorry. I must have fallen asleep in the tub here," I call back, reluctantly pulling my hand from myself.

"Dinners finished."

"Thanks, I'll be right down."

XXX

"Nice of you to dress for dinner, Princess."

"What did I tell you about calling me that," I mock glare at the big man. "Plus I didn't know I had to dress up for you two."

"It's been two weeks and she's already letting herself go," Ryan smirks motioning to my tank and yoga pants.

"I'm sorry I enjoy being comfortable in my own home."  
"It's a slippery slope, that's all I'm saying. The lack of effort starts early and never returns."

"I see why you're the single one now."

"Guys want effort."

"It works the other way around too. We're just not allowed to call you on it when you decide to stop putting forth the effort."

"Eric," he turns to his friend.

"I think that's three for Rue," I hear him smirks though I keep my eyes forward. "I also think she looks good no matter what she wears."

"Thank you Honey," I smile.

"Slippery slope. Ow," he grimaces as I slap the back of his head. "Bitch."

"Caveman," I shoot back. "Go sit down and eat your dinner before I do it again."

"I would love to see that actually," I hear Eric smile.

"You just did," I state my eyes roaming everywhere but the dark haired man beside me. I can't shake the lingering feelings from my dream. My body wanting to compare real life to the dream.

"I would love to see it a second time."

"Give me some time. I'm sure he'll say something that I smack him for if I give him enough time."

"Hey," he sighs, a hand coming to rest on my forearm causing me to tense. "Sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem tenser than you were when you went upstairs. You act like you don't even want to look at me."

"I'm just in a weird mood. I'll get over it soon. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You can talk to me. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I just have to figure out what exactly it is I need to talk about. Like I said, I'm in a weird mood."

"Whenever you're ready."

"Thanks. Like I said earlier, you're so good to me," I smile meeting his eyes. A shiver runs down the spine and I fight the urge to bury myself against him.

"Hey Princess, beer me," Ryan calls from his spot at the table.

"I'm so going to shake it up first."

XXX

I sigh as I study the back of the man sharing my bed.

" _It was just a fucking dream, Dru. Get over yourself. It's not even the first sex dream you had about him,"_ I mentally berate myself. _"That wasn't like any other dream you've had before. You've never felt them before. Felt them inside you before. Tasted them,"_ I argue with myself. _"So your imagination is getting more vivid. Even I can't be that vivid. I don't even have a point of reference. Well seeing as we woke up naked together I do have a reference, just not one you remember obtaining. There's only one way to find out."_ Slowly sliding closer to the man, "Eric?"

Hesitantly I reach out and run my fingertips across his back concentrating on the feel of the man. My hand slides up and over his shoulder. I don't know what I expected but nothing happens. Disappointment settles on my chest as my hand slides from his shoulder down his arm and back.

"Rue," he mutters rolling onto his back and I dodge an arm. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Still in your weird mood?"

"You could say that," I smirk.

"You ready to talk about it?"

I glance at the couch across the room and the man sprawled out on it.

"He's out of it. We'll be lucky if he makes to the airport without help," Eric chuckles below me.

"I was just trying to figure something out," I sigh leaning across him to rest on my elbow.

"Like what?"

"Like…Whether if my dream this evening was an actually a dream or a memory from our lost wedding night."

"What did you decide?"

"I still don't have a clue."

"What was it about?"

"Us… In the shower."

"I'm not usually a fan of shower sex," he states.

"Hmmmm," I murmur dropping my eyes to his chest. _"Basically you just informed him that you had a sex dream about him."_ "It was just a very vivid dream. I felt things I haven't felt before in…those type of dreams."

"So you've had these dreams before?"

"Just because I'm a…I was a virgin," I correct, "doesn't mean I don't have thoughts and urges. I just always took matters into my own hands. Don't ask me the question that is sitting on the tip of your tongue right now. I can literally feel your need to ask it and I really don't want to answer that particular question."

"Why?"

"Because I won't lie to you and I don't want to give you that information."

"Have I ever starred in one of these dreams?"

"You had to ask it didn't you?"

"Well?"

The alarm blaring cuts off any response I may have given.

"Stay here," he orders sliding from the bed to follow Fenrir down the stairs.

"Haven't you learned yet that giving me orders never works?"

"Stay, Rue."

"Yeah, not going to happen," I mutter pulling myself from the bed. I find Eric pinning a smaller body to the wall of the entranceway, the dog at their sides.

"You picked the wrong house, boy," Eric growls. "Want to tell me what you are doing here?"

"Who are-"

"I asked you a question."

"Dru," the second voice screams.

"Don't kill him, Eric," I sigh as I reach the bottom of the stairs and he starts to back away from the smaller man. "Don't let him go but don't kill him."

Moving to the alarm pad I type in the code before turning back to the two men. "What are you doing here, Jack?"

"I just wanted to leave this here," he stammers holding out a plain envelope. "Aunt Mia said you were home so I didn't think the alarm would be on."

"What is this?"

"An explanation."

"We're both here now, explain. Go," I motion to the living room, "we need to talk."

Eric steps away from the man who immediately scurries into the living room, the dog on his heels.

"I told you to stay upstairs."

"I told you that giving me orders never works. Come on," I sigh wrapping a hand around his. "I need to talk to the boy and you're not going to let me do that alone. Plus the alarm company should be calling soon."

XXX

"So," I sigh exiting the office after getting off the phone with the alarm company. I find Eric and Jack facing one another from opposite sides of the coffee table. "Explanation?"

Jack holds out the envelope again.

"Use your words," I smirk.

"It's a long story."

"Well you've woke the house up. Tell us a story. For Christ sake both of you sit down."

Neither move as they continue to eye one another.

"Sit," I order and Fenrir immediately drops beside the couch. "At least someone in this house listens to me."

"When you listen to me I'll listen to you," Eric smirks.

"Everyone please sit down."

Jack slowly lowers himself into the leather chair and I turn to Eric who drops to the couch. I move to join Eric on the couch before he pulls me to sit between his legs, his palms resting on my thighs as he wraps his arms around me.

"So who is this," Jack asks motioning over my shoulder.

"Who was the crackhead that busted my door in?"

"Don't call him that," he snaps.

"Who is he?"

"My boyfriend."

"You know you're not allowed relationships while you are in the program."

"How…"

"I'm the one who got you into it remember. They keep me updated so I know you're still in."

"I am. I promise. Eight months clean."

"I know."

"But Jade said…"

"Jade thought I was implying you had relapsed. I only stated that you were taking money again. I didn't ever say for what. I also didn't say anything to your mother, sister, and aunt about the break in. Nor did I tell the police that you were involved."

"How…"

"Apparently no one noticed the cameras that came with the alarm system."

"Why are you protecting me?"

"You pulled him out. He kicked in my door and two minutes later you ran in and pulled him out. Which is probably why nothing but the loose change in the kitchen was taken. The alarm company didn't tell the police about the cameras and they didn't ask about it so I just didn't offer the recordings. This guy is the reason you're taking money from the shelters isn't he?"

"Yeah. He is an addict too."

"And you're enabling him."

"I love him," he sniffs.

"Does he love you? Or even just care?"

"What?"

"Why did you stay in the program?"

"Because I need it," he states. "And because I didn't want to let you and my family down anymore."

"Why did you care about letting me down?"

"Because when I came out, you were the first and only person to immediately support me. When I was on rock bottom, you were the one the one reaching out to help. I was horrible to you and you kept trying. I finally realized all of that was out of love. I couldn't repay you by not trying."

"So your success is because of our mutual love?"

"Yeah," he sighs.

"So I'll ask again, does he love you?"

"He won't go into a program," he states.

"Then you can't help him."

"Yes, I can."

"Buying him drugs is not helping him."

"I'm trying to wean him off slowly. He tried going cold turkey…"

"And he couldn't do it. That's because he needs professional help."

"He won't…"

"If you really love him then make him. Don't take no for an answer."

"He won't," he growls sitting forward. Eric tenses behind me. Fenrir growls softly in response to the tension. One hand squeezes the man's thigh, the other running along the dog's side.

"Then leave him," I state.

"What?"

"Leave him. If he loves you he would be willing to change. Hell, if he loves you he would have stayed the hell off my property. I saw how distraught you were. I don't want to see you hurt, Jack."

"Then why suggest…"

"Because you cannot stay clean and be with an addict. It will not work. He will hurt you. I cannot say anything to you about the money, that's for your mom and aunt. But you have been my kid unofficially since the day I met you ten years ago. I'm not going to let some…addict derail your life."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you get him out of your life, by getting him help or just letting him go, or I will. I will give the police the recordings and have him taken away."

"Dru," he whines.

"It's done out of love."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"He was my responsibility. I don't know when but I will pay you for the damage to your home and replace what was stolen."

"I'm more concerned about the eight grand you took from needy people. The two grand you took from helpless animals. That pales in comparison to my measly front door and loose change. Concentrate on that then you can worry about me."

"If I get rid of Joey, can I work what I owe you off here? I'm staying at the cabin so I'm just across the lake."

"No," Eric states.

"I appreciate the input but it's not your decision, Babe."

"Babe?"

"Meet my husband Eric, Jack. Eric meet Ava's son Jackson."

"Hus-Husband," Jack stammers.

"Yep," I state as Eric wraps his hand around mine. "As for you working it off, outside work only…for now. You'll feed Loki and Fenrir in his kennel. You know where the food is in the garage. You know what yard work I need done. The gym needs a new coat of paint. When I come home, no I'm not going to tell you when that is, if I find everything satisfactory then we're talk about letting you back in my house. I do mean everything. I expect you to adhere to everything about your program. No relationships until you complete a year."

"I'm so…" he searches for the right word.

"Lonely," I supply. "I know how you feel."

"Sure you do."

"I've been alone for years before this," I motion between me and Eric over my shoulder, "so yes I do. Bad relationships aren't going to make you feel less lonely. You're just going to feel lonely with someone around you.

"I just don't want to be alone."

"I know, baby boy. But alone is sometimes your best option," I state standing holding out my arms. "Come here."

"I'm not eight anymore. I don't exactly fit against you anymore," he smiles standing.

"Well I told you to stop growing years and about a foot ago," I grin wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry. I love you, Dru."

"I know, Jack-Jack."

"Have you ever gotten her to say she loves you?"

"Just once," Eric rumbles. "She's good about showing it though."

"Yeah, she is," Jack sighs pulling away. "Leave a list of what you want done in the garage. I'll let you get back to sleep. I'm sorry to wake you."

"No problem."

"That's what had you feeling defeated," Eric states.

I nod.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I want to go to bed and have one uninterrupted night."

"Good luck with that."

"You coming," I ask glancing over my shoulder as I make my way to the stairs.

"In a minute."

"Don't fall asleep on that couch. There's already an Eric sized dent forming in it."

"Yes Dear."

"Oh, by the way Babe, yes."

"Yes what?"

"Figure it out."


	8. Chapter 8

January 13 2015

I groan as my phone screams at me from the table. I try to roll onto my side but a weight on my stomach stops me. Cracking my eyes I glance down to find the top of Eric's head. Raising up onto my elbow I find him sprawled beside me, one arm thrown over my hips as he uses my stomach as a pillow. _"Well this is a change of events."_ Stretching I pull the phone to me. "I've had three hours of sleep, Tori. Someone better be dead or dying."

"Long night with your mister?"

"Don't start. Ryan showed up yesterday anyway."

"Wouldn't stop me," she giggles.

"You do remember I don't have a guest room? So the big man is currently asleep on the couch here in my bedroom. What do you need Tori?"

"Why did you go silent on me?"

"I went silent on everyone. Steph told me I'm starting a storyline with Stu. I needed some time to absorb that fact."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I sigh, a hand running through Eric's hair. "My husband has taken good care of me this week."

"I bet he has. Broken any bedsprings?"

"Goodbye Tori. I will see you tonight."

"Wait!"

"Three hours of sleep, Tori. Please let me go back to sleep."

"I want to throw a party."

"I'm happy for you. Sounds like a great idea. Give me the details later when I've slept."

Ending the call I drop the phone to the bed beside my head, my hand continuing to glide through the soft strands of the man on my stomach. Eric sighs deeply, a groan of pleasure escaping as he nuzzles up against my ribs, his hand fisting the material of my yoga pants before settling back into his original position. _"Note to self, your husband likes to have his hair played with,"_ I chuckle internally resuming my stroking as my eyes slide shut. _"The things you learn when you actually spend time with the man you marry."_

 _XXX_

"Morning," Ryan grumbles settling against the counter behind me.

"Morning. Breakfast? Eggs?"

"Ugh. No thanks."

"Toast for the hungover," I smirk holding out the small plate containing two pieces of dry wheat toast.

He waves off the food.

"It will help you feel better. Did you take the aspirin I left you?"

"Yes," he smiles slightly before grimacing. "I must say I like getting drunk with you around. Eric is a shit friend when you're drunk. He usually just leaves me where I pass out."

"Well technically I had him put you on the couch upstairs before you passed out so he did kinda leave you where you passed out. I just provided the pillow and blanket. Now eat your toast," I state.

"I forgot to give this to you last night," he states taking the food from me before holding out a large manila envelope. "From Stephanie. She said to tell you it's your wedding gift from her."

"She already gave us a wedding gift," I smirk around a piece of bacon as I take the envelope.

"She said it was just for you."

"Aren't I special? Eat," I order opening the envelope.

"Yes Mother."

"Like that better than Princess," I smirk pulling a sheet of paper from inside.

" _Dru, I'm sure you've been too busy for such trivial matters so I have taken care of it for you. Love you."_

Glancing into the envelope, I chuckle. "Of course you did Steph."

"Can I ask you a question since we're alone?"

"I told you. I don't like it because it's Steph's nickname."

"That's not it."

"What is it, Big Man?"

"Why did you marry Eric if you don't love him?"

My head snaps up. "What?"

"I've watched you two. You don't…"

"That's a lie."

"What?"

"You go out of your way not to look at us. You're not the only one who pays attention," I smirk. "When you talk you look at one or the other but never the both of us. When we share rooms, you keep your back to us or your head under a pillow. So no you haven't been watching us."

"Have you ever been lonely?"

"For many years."

"So lonely that you can't stand to see couples?"

"So lonely that I stopped believing in the opposite sex. Eric changed that. That's why I married him. Now if you'll excuse me I need to start packing and get dressed. We need to be at the airport in three hours."

"Morning," Eric calls as he enters the room.

"Morning. Your breakfast is on the stove," I mumble sliding past him.

"What did you do," I hear Eric demand as I ascend the stairs.

XXX

"You okay?"

I pull myself from my thoughts. "Fine."

"That was convincing," he smirks running a thumb under my eye. "Would have been even more convincing if you weren't crying."

"I will be fine," I correct turning my attention back to the tube in my hand. "Too little sleep has made me emotional. I just have to put this Tattoo Goo on and then I'll start getting ready."

"You want me to help?"

"You offering?"

"That's kinda what I said," he smirks taking the tube from my hands.

"What did Ryan say to you?"

"Nothing important. Like I said too little sleep is making me emotional. Ummm…I feel a little embarrassed that it's taken me this long to ask this but… What can I do for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I get a title shot out of this and I get you treating me amazing. You never told me what you want out of this."

"I'm getting a title shot too. Did you forget about that?"

"No. I was talking about beyond that."

"I gained a friend when we married. If that's all I ever get from this marriage, I'll be okay with that. I'm not going to push you for anything you don't want to give if that's what you're asking me. Now turn around so I can put this on your shoulder."

I close my eyes as his hand moves across my shoulder blade and images immediately start to flash behind my lids.

"You keep up pretty well for a good girl," the man beside me chuckles as more drinks are placed in front of us.

"Who said I'm a completely good girl," I smirk. "We all have our vices. I just hide mine well. Plus this place waters down its liquor."

"And why are you hiding," he asks his arm sliding around my shoulder.

"I have to. Can't be the face of the company and flawed. Paul looks down that ginormous schnoz of his otherwise."

Ryan chokes on his laughter and drink beside me.

"Oh, he's a giggly drunk," I chuckle watching the big man recover. "I like those. They're fun. What kind are you?"

"Calm and quiet," he smiles before leaning in closer, "and horny."

"Mmmmm…interesting."

"What about you?"

"Laid back. You're the only thing making me horny," I smile leaning forward to capture his lips. His arm tightens around me. Warmth flows upward as I fist his t-shirt. An arm wraps around my waist pulling into his lap. "Oh, good God," I murmur against his lips.

"Want to get out of here," he sighs running his mouth down my throat.

"I can't," I groan. "You are hell on my self-control but I can't."

"Why is that?"

"Long conversation."

"I got all night," he grins pulling me in for another kiss, one hand stroking across my exposed back under the jacket.

"Excuse me guys," a soft voice states beside us.

"Rue? Rue. Rue, come back to me."

I open my eyes blinking against the light.

"I'm sorry. Did I bring on some sort of PTSD thing?"

"What?"

"You were whimpering."

"Sorry," I whisper adjusting my shirt.

"Rue," he sighs stepping in front of me careful not to touch me. "Where did you go?"

"Nowhere bad. Just remembered more from the bar. Nothing important."

"What not important did you remember?"

"You were right. I started all this," I smirk patting his arm as I side step him. "I kissed you. The whimpering was happy whimpering, you're a great kisser."

"You're welcome," he calls after me.

XXX

I knock softly on the makeshift office door before sliding inside.

"Hello Dru," Stephanie smiles. "Are you finished having your hissy fit?"

"Yes," I state.

"Are you willing to talk about it now?"

"No need to talk. Just tell me what I need to do."

"Dru, I'm doing everything I can to make sure you are safe during this."

"I know. I'm sorry I was so rude. I had my feelings hurt."

"Apology accepted. Did you get my gift?"

"Yes. Thank you. Although I'm still trying to figure out how you got me a new…well everything in a week's time with my new name."

"Dru," Paul nods entering the room.

"Paul."

"Are you here to try to get out of your current program?"

"No. On one condition."

"Oh, this should be good."

"My boys are made dual champions."

"What?"

"Take away my title shot. I'll put over whoever you want and I will work with whoever you want if you put both the tag titles and the US and Intercontinental titles on the boys."

"Is this their idea?"

"Nope. They don't have any idea I'm even suggesting this."

"Why are you suggesting this," Stephanie asks.

"Because unlike my uncle, I can put my personal desires aside for my team."

"No," Paul states.

"This is what's best for this company too," I state.

"And how is that?"

"As much as you try to knock me down, I am still the female counterpart of John Cena. The fans love me no matter where you put me or what I'm doing. As long as I am in that ring they are ecstatic and hanging on my every word. So how would they react to the fact that their fearless leader tries to pimp out his niece? Or the fact that same leader tried to cover up not one but two attempted rapes. Punishing me both times."

"Your punishments were for injuring two of my employees."

"What about the injuries to me? What about the nightmares I've been having for the past four years? What about the fact that I lost all my friends at one point because I was so withdrawn? What about the fact that I gave up on love? Those things are real. Those things matter. The boys get their titles, I get to wrestle again or I pull a CM Punk. I'll walk out, pay my fine for breach of contract, but not before I let out all your dirty little secrets."

"Dru, please…"

"This is not an attack on the company. The company as a whole has been nothing but great to me. This is an attack on him. It is unfortunate that he is attached to upper levels of this company."

"You can't blackmail me," Paul growls.

"You believe in these boys, right? You wouldn't have called them up from NXT if you didn't. So prove it. I know you don't want me as your champ, I expected you to jump on this your opportunity."

"Are you sure about this," Stephanie asks.

"I know this title shot was all you Steph. I thank you for it but I'm the past. I know how to make way for the future."

"Maybe you are more like your uncle than you want to admit," Stephanie smiles.

"Don't ever say that. So?"

"You're really willing to give up the title?"

"Yes. I don't need it anymore."

"Why is that," Paul snorts.

"You wanted to see us," Eric asks from the open doorway.

"Because I have him," I smile.

"Come in," Stephanie states. "If you're sure."

"I am."

"You want to tell them?"

"I'll leave that for you. I have to get to hair and make-up. The big one knows nothing and your husband has been known to punch mine so keep them separated."

"What's going on," Eric asks as I slide between them.

"You'll see," I smile.

XXX

"There's our heroine," Ryan smiles as I enter our locker room.

"I'm not a hero."

"Come here," Eric states lowly, tugging me into the bathroom.

"Can you please let go of me?"

"In a minute," he growls.

"Eric, please."

"Why did you do it," he snaps shutting the door behind him.

"I will talk to you just please let me go. Please. I'm starting to panic. Just let go and take a step back."

"Now answer," he states leaning back against the door, his arms crossed. "Because I thought you said this would be a mutual decision."

"What?"

"You gave up your title shot. The only reason you wanted to stay in this marriage."

I groan as realization hits me.

"Did I do something to…"

"No! No, no, no. I didn't even think about that. I just knew Paul was going to make my life miserable as champ. I believe in you boys, I wanted to help you cement yourselves on the main roster. I was trying to not be selfish for a change. I gave up my shot for you."

He quirks an eyebrow at me.

"You wouldn't tell me what you wanted so I just made a decision. I wasn't even thinking about what it meant, you know, for us. I like spending time with you but I did just give you a way out so if you want to walk away."

"I told you I didn't want anything from you."

"I know."

"Eric, show time. Finish up thanking your wife and get out here," Ryan calls through the door.

"Coming."

"Didn't need to know that."

"We'll talk after my match."

"I have an interview segment for Smackdown."

"Of course you do. Your uncle is causing me to want to brood. There is a lot more we need to talk about."

"I'm sure we do. Go."

"Here," he sighs sliding his ring from his finger, "put this with yours."

"Yes dear," I call to his retreating back.

XXX

I hum tunelessly as I make my way to the interview area contemplating my future when an arm wraps around my waist.

"Son of a bitch," I growl turning on my attacker. My fist connects with their jaw.

"Really Drucilla," they snap. "That's the second time you've punched me."

"And I will continue to punch you until you stop fucking grabbing me," I snap punching Nick repeatedly in the bicep.

"Owww, will you stop that?"

"Will you stop grabbing me?"

"Okay, I got it. No more grabbing."

"What do you need?"

"Why are you so high strung?"

"You grabbed me to ask me why I'm high strung? Maybe because everyone keeps grabbing me. Maybe because I'm dealing with other personal issues at home. Maybe because I'm being forced to work with Stu despite the fact that I am terrified. Or maybe, just maybe, I'm dealing with the fact that my co-workers have a bet on who can sleep with me."

"What? Who?"

"Other than Curtis? Not a clue. Just know that the veterans are the ones who put up the cash. It wouldn't surprise me if Paul was behind it really. The point is I'm stressed."

"Is that why you married those NXT losers?"

I swing at the man again and he easily deflects the punch.

"Don't you ever talk about my boys like that," I growl. "I don't care what you are to me, I'm not going to stand for it."

"Why did you marry them?"

"I didn't marry _**them**_. I married _**Eric**_."

"Why did you marry Eric then?"

"Why are you fucking Layla? Why did Tori want to marry that British bastard? Why is my relationship the one that gets questioned?"

"Because you told me a long time ago that you have given up on love."

"People change. I have an interview to get to."

"I'll get you the names," he calls as I reach for the door.

"What names?"

"The names of everyone involved in the bet."

"Do whatever you want. Right now I'm upset with you and that is on top of a whole pile of shit in my head."

"I'll let you know what I find out."

"Thank you. I'm still mad about the NXT loser comment."

"You'll get over it."

"We'll see."

XXX

"Honor," Renee smiles. "You stated two weeks ago that you were going on the hunt for the person who sent you flowers. Have you made any head way in your hunt?"

"Honestly. I don't even know where to start. I mean do I just go up to random superstars and ask if they sent flowers? That is not the way I operate. So let's just try this. You want me, you know where to find me. I accepted your offer, can you accept mine? I'll be wait…ing," I trail off as a stage hand approaches.

"Sorry to interrupt. This was left for you Ms. Honor."

I nod my thanks unfolding the single sheet of paper. Scanning the sheet quickly I turn to leave.

"May I ask what that says," Renee asks.

Tearing the note in half I hand one half to the interviewer, "This half is for my eyes only."

"Honor, without your light our darkness would not exist. Meet us. Us who? Honor?"

"I've got somewhere to be," I call. "Sorry Renee."

Turning the corner, I stop short.

"Drucilla."

"Don't start with me Stu. I am not in the mood."

"Where's your bodyguards?"

"Right here," Eric calls. "Move on."

"They won't always be there Drucilla," Stu smiles.

"I look forward to it. Right now they are the only thing saving you, I'm still itching to finish the job I started in that hotel room all those years ago."

"Again, you can always try," he smirks moving past me.

"Rue?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure Dru?"

"Absolutely," I paste on my best fake smile. "You guys done for the night."

"Yeah."

"I got one more thing to film then I'm done."

"Do you need me?"

"It is with Kip and Brian. I think I'll be safe."

"I don't know," he smirks. "They may kidnap you."

"Oh, they would bring me back. I've had years of practice annoying them," I smile wrapping an arm around his waist. "Meet you back in the locker room."

XXX

"Honor. Let's go. We're moving out and we're your ride."

"Ten minutes."

"You're uncle is not a patient man," Billy sighs.

"I have things I still need to take care of."

"It can wait," Dogg orders grabbing my bicep. "We're leaving."

"At least let me get my bag. It will only take me two minutes. Two minutes," I state again. "I'll meet you at the car."

"You have one minute. Go."

I sprint down the hall and around the corner. Pulling the paper from my back pocket I search for the room number written there. "Hey, you got a pen I can borrow," I ask a passing worker. "Ambushed. Meet me at Raw," I scribble on the back of the note before sliding it under the door.

"Honor?"

I turn to find Billy. "You would think after all these years I could navigate the halls backstage. I can't find the locker room."

"Two doorways up on the right."

"Right. Stay here as my point of reference."

XXX

"Is that my shirt," Eric asks from the bed as I pull my hair up into a sloppy bun.

Glancing down I find I am in fact wearing his shirt. "I didn't even pay attention. I just grabbed the first thing from my suitcase. Just figured it was one of my oversized sleep shirts. Although the fact that it smells like you should have tripped me off. I'll change in a minute."

"Not a problem. I must have thrown it into your bag thinking it was mine. Reminds me of the morning after our wedding night."

"The morning you got punched in the face right?"

"I told you it wasn't the first time."

"And it probably won't be the last," I finish. "Yeah, I remember. There is one difference from that morning," I smirk lifting the hem to my hip to show the neon pink shorts.

"Nice legs," he grins allowing his eyes to slide up my legs.

"Funny, I would have thought you would be a boob man."

"I'm an 'everything about a woman' man."

"Okay, enough ogling your wife. I'm starting to feel self-conscious."

"Why?"

"Guys like you don't look at me like that unless they're looking for a way to take advantage of me or Paul has something to do with it. I don't want to think that way with you," I mumble looking away.

"Guys like me?"

"Sweet. Caring. Or least have the ability to fake those things very well. Gorgeous. I can't believe my drunk ass convinced you to marry me."

"Rue, come to bed," he rumbles.

"Give me a second. I need…"

"Please come to bed." His eyes slide from me to the open doorway to the adjoining room and back.

Breathing deeply I shuffle forward and into the bed beside him.

He turns on his side to face me. "Rue, I…"

"Didn't do anything. I let my insecurities sneak to the front of my mind. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he sighs, his hand comes out like he's going to rest it on my arm before he pulls back crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You said we had a lot to talk about," I murmur.

"We do."

"Start talking, dear."

"Do you want that annulment now?"

"I'm not going to force you to stay in a marriage you never wanted. I shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"I'm going to say this one more and final time. You didn't force me into anything. Get that through your thick head."

"Get it through your thick head that I don't take orders well."

"You didn't…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I smirk.

"I don't think we should end this," he states.

"Why is that?"

"Because you are not the only one who made a deal with your uncle tonight."

"I'm intrigued."

"You won't have to work with Stu without Ryan or me there. There's no chance for him to get his hands on you. We'll make sure of it."

"I know. I still don't know why but I know."

"Because we care about you."

"You say that like it's an explanation."

"Because it is one."

"There is a lot of people claim to care about me that are not protective."

"Then they don't really care about you."

"Well that phrase brings out a whole different set of insecurities. Or maybe it's the same set."

"Rue…"

"What else?"

"No more dresses after you join us onscreen. I'm tired of looking like a slob next to you in my jeans and a t-shirt while you look ready to go out for the night. You look uncomfortable too. Did I read you wrong?"

"No. Thank you. I'm just holding my excitement until I actually see it happen."

"And our marriage will be worked into our storyline."

"What did you have to give him for this?"

"Nothing."

"That's not how deals work. That's not how Paul works."

"I heard what you said to him. How you're going to let all his secrets out to hurt him like he's hurt you. I just added to it."

I blink back irrational tears. "Roll over."

"What?"

Shoving his shoulder gently I move him onto his back before settling against his side, my head on his chest. "I know this is how we usually wake up but right now I need this."

"It's fine," he sighs, his hand running up and down my spine.

"What did you say to him?"

"That not only will I out all his bullshit with you in the middle of the ring, I will leave him to bleed to death there."

"And he just gave in?"

"I'm very scary."

"Sure you are," I smirk.

"I'm insulted."

"I'm sure you'll get over it," I sigh. "Get some sleep."

"You do the same."

"I will once my brain shuts up."

"Make it soon or tomorrow is going to be hell."

"For me or you?"

"We're a package deal now remember. Your day is hell, my day is hell."

"Because I make everyone's life hell."

His hand pauses on my back before running up and down my spine again. "Just try to get some sleep."

XXX

I lay staring at my hand on Eric's chest. My thoughts a constant buzz in my head although I can't pinpoint a specific thought as they race through.

"Do you ever sleep?"

Glancing towards the adjoining room I find Ryan filling the doorway. "Lately not much."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." Disentangling myself from the man beside me I slide from the bed. "Yeah, Big Man?"

He raises one hand before slowly wrapping it around my forearm. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I force the muscles of my arm to relax. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Let's move to the couch," he motions towards the furniture in his room.

I nod allowing him to tug me behind him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings this morning," he sighs as we settle facing one another.

"It's not usually as easy to do as it has been. Don't apologize. Maybe when I'm not feeling as raw inside as I have lately…I don't know, maybe I'll return to normal."

"I'm still sorry."

"Thank you for that."

"I still stand by what I said."

"You don't know what goes on in my head. You don't know what goes on in my relationship. So please don't sit there and tell me that I don't love a man that has shown nothing but kindness to me."

"To an outsider looking in, you don't. You haven't put your rings back on since you were sent home."

"My hands are swollen. It's too hard to put them on and off."

"To someone who has been in a relationship where the love wasn't there for the whole relationship," he starts, eyes on the wall over my head.

My heart twists at sadness in that last half statement. "When?"

"I found out about her cheating in September, I got the divorce papers just after Thanksgiving."

"That's why you can't stand to look at couples," I sigh.

"Yeah."

"Ryan, I'm not her," I state pulling myself up to my knees. "Eric is not you. Our relationship is not that. I'm not much for outward affection."

"Eric is," he interjects. "That's what I'm trying to say. He's had his thing for you since FCW. Now that he has you, I've watched him hold himself back for you but you've not changed for him. Not since the bar."

"I know I'm selfish, okay? I'm well aware of that aspect of myself but I show my affection in different ways."

"Our title shots?"

I nod.

"Eric said something about you giving up a shot at the Diva's title so we could have dual titles," he sighs. "I thought he was trying to make me trust you again."

"Paul hates me. I hate being around him. I'm going to be gone by this time next year. You two aren't. I believe in you two. It is best. You and Eric are better than I will ever be. Run with it. I'm going back to bed now. I'll think about what you've said. I'll work on my selfishness. Goodnight Big Man," I smile leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. Memories flash through my brain at the contact.

"I like her," Ryan smiles as he leans heavily on his friend. "She's a better friend than you."

"She doesn't have to hold your big ass up," Eric grunts.

"Keep it up and I won't open the door," I smirk.

"I'll drop him in the hallway right here and now."

"He'll do it," Ryan grins.

"Just get him in there," I smile opening the door. "Then we can continue our fun from the bar."

"Promises, promises," he smirks as he passes.

"I always try to keep my word," I smile stepping around the men and moving to the bed. "Put him in the bed."

"If you weren't his girl, I'd tell you I love you," Ryan smiles as I tug off his boots.

"If I wasn't his girl I'd let you," I smile pulling the cover over him. "Aspirin and water on the table here. Trash can beside the bed in case you can't make it to the bathroom."

"You're a good person."

"You're really drunk," I smirk. "Try to stay on your side. I'd hate for you to choke cuz you can't hold your liquor."

"I mean it," he states wrapping a hand around mine.

"Thank you, Ry," I smile pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Get some sleep cuz I'm pretty sure Eric isn't."

"Dru," Ryan calls. "Dru."

My eyes lock onto his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

I nod.

"Is that what happens every time you show affection? Because if so I'm sorry I said anything."

"Not every time," I whisper.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Just need to get back in bed," I smile tightly. "Goodnight Ryan."

"Night."

Once back in my room I lean against the wall staring at the bed. Eric lays on his side snoring softly, his arm stretched across the bed.

" _Why did that memory affect me so strongly? Maybe because it heavily implied that you initiated what happened that night. You knew you initiated it. You knew you kissed him. But you told him you two had to stop. What would have changed that?"_

Eric rolls slightly, the muscles in his back flexing.

" _There's that. Come on. You've held onto your control around good looking guys. You're not going to figure anything out at one in the morning. You should really try to get some sleep. Five am comes soon."_

Crawling into bed I settle beside the man a careful distance away and my head on the bicep of his outstretched arm.

"Hey," he mumbles sleepily, his hand coming down on my hip. "You still awake."

"Yeah. Trying to go to sleep. I just can't."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No," I sigh.

"Rue," he grumbles.

"You've done enough for me. I'm fine just a little wound up."

"Just try to relax," he sighs.

"Why did I think of that," I chuckle softly.

"Just do it," he states pulling me flush against him before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm never going to get to sleep if you start snoring in my ear."

"Then I guess you better fall asleep before I do," he sighs wrapping his arms around me, one hand resting on my shoulder the other against my ribs.

"How quickly will that be in this position?"

"I'm pretty sure it will be pretty quick," he murmurs, his hand sliding from my ribs to my hip and back in slow circles. "As long as you shut up."

"Awww, the big bad scalpel of the Ascension is more of a big spoon," I chuckle softly wrapping my hands around the arm around my shoulders. "Eric?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry I'm not more affectionate."

"I like you just as you are," he mumbles. "Now go to sleep."

"Okay," I sigh feeling myself starting to drift.

"Rue?"

"Yeah?"

"You smell really good."

"I think you're smelling your shirt."

"I don't smell like vanilla. It's like sleeping with cookies."

"I think that's a compliment," I smile. "Should you dream about cookies, remember to take small bites."


	9. Chapter 9

**January 19 2015**

"Don't you have radio interviews today," Ryan asks.

"Not til ten," I grumble not opening my eyes.

"It's six. Doesn't it take you Divas hours to get ready?"

"Not me. I'm a minimalist beauty. That's just a fancy way of saying I don't want to put forth the effort as you like to point out."

"He's just so used to high maintenance women he can't appreciate a natural beauty," Eric states behind me.

"That's why I married you," I mumble reaching back to pat his side.

"That all it takes to get you into bed? A little flattery? Hell, man, you should have tried that a year ago."

I feel Eric tense. "Into bed? No. That is only for Eric here. If you tried a little flattery every now and then I might tell you which Divas want to crawl into your bed."

"If I'm somewhat nice will you give me a hint?"

"I'll think about it if you let me get some sleep. My alarm goes off in an hour."

"Fine, fine," he huffs. "I expect a list on my desk by tonight."

"I'll tell you when I feel like it," I smirk as Eric wraps his arms around me.

"Mmmm," I sigh snuggling back against his chest. _"I shouldn't love this as much as I do. This is not real. This is just a show for Ryan. When he holds me like this I can't help but relax and pretend that someone loves me."_

"You okay," he whispers. "You tensed on me."

"Fine. Just a random thought that zipped through my mind."

"What thought was that?"

"Nothing," I sigh covering one of his hands with mine. "Don't worry about it."

"Do you have to freeze me out all the time," he grumbles rolling onto his back.

I swallow back a whimper as his arm disappears from me. _"Because you don't need to know how lonely I truly am."_ "Because it was a stupid ass thought," I mutter. "And I just want to sleep. Why does everyone insist on trying to talk to me before my alarm?"

"Because you are such a delight first thing in the morning."

"Shut up," I grumble, "and I might be." _"And please come back and hold me."_ "Fuck," I groan as knocking breaks the silence immediately. "Go away."

"I'll get rid of them."

"Just ignore it. They'll go away. Please don't get out of bed."

"Why?"

"Maybe I sleep better with you beside me," I grumble pulling a pillow over my head. "Not that I sleep all that well but maybe you make it a little easier."

"Can I keep you half asleep at all times," he whispers removing the pillow before rewrapping me in his arms. "You're much more willing to open up."

"I would tell you two to get a room but since I barged into it," a female voice chuckles. "I brought coffee."

"How did you get in here, Tori," I mutter.

"Your other man's room."

"He's not my other man."

"Eric doesn't share well," Ryan calls.

"No, I do not."

"What can I do for you Tori?"

"Can't I come see my friend?"

"Not at six in the morning."

"Remember that party I told you about?"

"Vaguely."

"I need a favor."

"I gathered that. I'll help anyway you want. Just let me do it later. Please."

"I just need one thing."

I don't respond.

"Just one tiny little thing," I hear her smile.

"Okay I'll bite. What?"

"I want to use your Orlando place for the party."

"See, here is where we have a problem. I don't have a place in Orlando."

"I think she means my place," Eric sighs.

"Your husband's property is shared property."

"Not in our marriage. You want his Orlando place, you have to ask him."

"Eric, it would mean the world to your wife if you would allow us to have a Valentine's party at your place.

"I really don't care at the moment," I correct.

"You want to keep your wife happy don't you?"

"He does a fine job of that already."

"Please. Orlando is halfway between my place and Tampa so it is the best option for everybody."

"Should I string her along," he chuckles.

"Whatever shuts her up quicker."

"You got a coffee over there for me?"

"What kind of bribe would it be if I didn't?"

"Let her sleep and leave the coffee. And it's a yes from me."

"I knew there was a reason she married you. Thank you," she squeals.

"You're we…oooof," he starts. I crack my eyes to find Tori on top of Eric. His arm snakes around her waist momentarily. "You're welcome," he smiles and something clenches in my stomach.

"Since that's all figured out and no one is going to let me finish sleeping, I'm going to take a shower," I sigh pulling myself from the bed.

XXX

I roll my shoulders trying to work the tension out as I shut off the water. _"You know that this isn't real. Why are you feeling like this? You seriously expect him not to pay attention to other woman while you give him nothing."_ "Get over yourself, Dru."

"What are you trying to get over?" A towel appears beside me.

Taking the towel I peek around the shower curtain and find Eric leaning against the counter.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"So talk," I sigh toweling off behind the curtain.

"Answer my question."

"And if I don't?"

"I will be very upset."

"Why?"

"Because it seems like the longer we're married the less you seem to want to talk to me."

"Welcome to marriage," I chuckle.

"Rue…"

"What?"

"What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"There is something going on."

"No there isn't."

"Fine. Stand there and lie to me."

"Get out," I hiss wrapping the towel around my body.

"I've seen you in a towel before."

"I'm aware," I growl stepping from the tub. "I just don't want to be around you right now."

He stares back at me.

"And if I'm such a liar, you shouldn't want to be around me."

"Rue, I…"

"I can't have a civil conversation right now. Get out."

"I'm…"

"I said get out."

He slides from the room without another word.

"Bastard," I growl.

"I heard that," he calls.

"Good."

XXX

"Can we talk now?"

"Nope. Got interviews."

"Dru," he sighs.

"I have work to do, Eric. If you want to talk, we can do it after work."

"Let me walk you down."

"I don't need a fucking babysitter to do my job."

"No one said you did."

"But I can't walk down to the car by myself? How will I ever find my way from the room, all the way down, and across the lobby?"

"What is your problem today?"

"You," I growl. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go do my job. I'll be back around two."

"Dru."

"Goodbye."

I glance back as I step on the elevator I find Eric leaning on the doorframe. I roll my eyes at the man.

"Hey Dru," a voice smiles. "You look full of sunshine this morning."

"Morning Colby. Too little sleep, too little coffee, too much fighting with the new husband."

"The honeymoon is over?"

"Ah, I remember my first fight," a second voice comments. "She threw her ring at me. At least you kept your rings on," they chuckle raising my left hand. "You'll make up soon. That's where the real fun begins."

"Good to know Glen."

"Want to talk about it?"

" _There is even some veterans who are putting up some cold hard cash for whoever is the first one to taste you, Sweetness,"_ Curtis' voice floats through my mind. _"Could Glen be one of those veterans? He is not that type of man is he?"_ I shake my head, eyes on the floor.

"Chin up Sweetheart."

"I'm trying, Colb."

"Put on your happy face," the older man chuckles as we reach the lobby. "You get to spend the morning with us."

"Woohoo," I smirk as I allow the men to guide me to the car.

XXX

"Hey yo," someone calls as I pull my bag from the trunk. The car ride to the arena was the quietest ride of my life. Eric refusing to even look at me since I returned from my interviews. Ryan just trying to stay away from the tension. "When did you grow up Little Momma?"

"Scottie," I smile turning to find my uncle's friends Scott Hall and Kevin Nash. "Holy hell you two look old."

"Still saying everything that comes to mind I see," Kevin chuckles wrapping me in a hug.

"Not everything. My filter kicks in occasionally."

"I heard you're a married woman now."

"Yep."

"Congratulation."

"Who is the lucky guy," Scott asks as he moves to replace Kevin in the hug.

"I'm sure he's behind me," I nod backwards. "He's a hoverer."

"Just like your uncle."

"Please don't ever say that."

"There's two of them hovering behind you."

"Shorter one with the dark hair."

"He got a name," Kevin asks.

"Eric."

"Well Eric, her uncle needs her and we need to catch up so we're taking her."

"I didn't agree to this."

"I didn't ask," he smirks scooping me up.

"Your old ass will drop me."

"I have never dropped you," he chuckles tossing me over his shoulder.

"No, no, no, I'm in a dress."

"Your ass is covered. You two can have her back in an hour."

"Remember me fondly," I call.

"Act like you're going to die going off alone with us."

"You threw me over your shoulder to carry me off to Paul. Excuse me for my lack of trust."

"You can trust us."

"I know where your loyalty lies. Fully behind my uncle."

"Which means it is fully behind you too," Scott states as Kevin drops me on a couch.

"That is two different backs."

"No it's not Sweetheart."

"You seriously think Paul and I are on the same path? You think that man has my back? Paul doesn't give a damn about me."

"You know he loves you."

"He loves me so much he calls me a whore. He loves me so much that he tries…tried to whore me out. He loves me so much that he gave me to some asshole who tried to rape me. When I fought back, he punished me. That's Paul's way of having my back. We caught up enough yet?"

"Brian and Kip says you don't love this Eric guy."

"Brian and Kip doesn't know a damn thing about my relationship which is how I want it. I'm not letting anyone who reports to my uncle into my relationship. He wrecked everything my mother raised me to be, he spent years twisting me into what I am today. I don't trust people because I don't know if they are in my life for me or to keep an eye on me for him. Goodbye guys."

"I just want to know one thing," Kevin calls.

"Which is?"

"Does he treat you well?"

"Better than someone like me deserves. If my uncle needs me, he can find me to talk to me. Pass that along to him."

"Better than someone like you?"

"Paul's twisted version of…I don't even know what I am anymore but I don't like it. Good catching up boys."

"Dru," someone calls as I step from the room.

"What," I snap.

"Whoa. Settle your tea kettle sister," Nattie smiles. "Everything okay?"

"Sorry Nat," I sigh rolling the tension out of my shoulders. "Bad day."

"Eric sent me to tell you they couldn't get a separate locker room. You're stuck back in the Diva's locker room."

"Lead the way."

"Eric seemed to be in a mood too. Trouble in paradise?"

"We had our first fight this morning and haven't talked since."

"Need to talk about it?"

"No. I know what needs to be done. I'm just not in the right head space right now for it."

"You know where to find me if you need to vent all your marital problems," she smile holding the locker room door open.

"Yeah Nat, I do. Thank you."

"Your stuff is in the back corner. Paul brought by what you're expected to wear tonight. It will take you back," she smiles.

"Great," I sigh moving towards the corner the other woman indicated. Settling on the bench I stare at the leather jacket laying on top of my bag know exactly why it will take me back. Moving the jacket my suspicions are confirmed at the sight of the folded pair of jeans and DX shirt cut into a halter top. _"Can't I just go back to this morning where I'm lying in Eric's arms? I had a much better outlook on the day. At least I did before I saw Tori on top of him."_ Shaking the thoughts from my head I start getting ready for the show.

XXX

"I can't believe they got me back in the mini-H outfit," I grumble.

"I think they modified it," Kip mutters motioning to my bare midriff.

"Upset they have me stealing your look?"

"Sure. That's what it is."

"What have I done wrong now?"

"He's still pissed off about your marriage."

"He can get over it."

"You really hurt him, Dru."

" **I** hurt _**him**_? That's a laugh. He goes out of his way to find ways to hurt me."

"He goes out of his way to make sure you're protected but you're too much of a little brat to appreciate that."

"If my marriage is the source of so much pain for him why were you a witness to it?"

I watch him turn to stare at me. "You were so drunk."

"I wasn't that damn drunk," I lie. "I remember you there. Plus you signed my damn marriage license. So tell me, if you're so Team Paul why would you do that? Why?"

"Because you asked me to. It is easier to go along with you than to try to argue with you. You are a stubborn thing just like your uncle but I assumed you would come to your senses the next morning. Instead you bring your mistake with you to hurt Paul more."

"How in the world would you know anything about my marriage? Let alone that it is a mistake."

"Because you don't love anyone outside of yourself," he snarls.

"Hey," the shout comes from either end of the hall. Glancing over Kip's shoulder I find Kevin a few feet away turning my head to look over mine I find Ryan. "Sorry Kev," I smirk, backing up slowly I keep the blonde man in sight until I feel the solid form of Ryan behind me. Turning I wrap an arm around his waist in a half hug. "Eric send you to check on me?"

"Yep. He knew you had a segment to shoot and he didn't like that you would be in the open for anyone to attack you again."

"That sweet jackass of a man," I sigh, closing my eyes momentarily and I hear the big man chuckle beside me. "Tell him I'm fine. Kip is too afraid of my uncle to do anything and Kevin would never let anything happen to me."

"Do you know how hard it was for me to hold him back when big man carried you off earlier?"

"Extremely?"

"Yes."

"You staying for my segment?"

"If you need me to."

"Need? No. I'm not going to send you away right now. I need all the friendly faces I can get right now."

"I think I'll stay."

"Okay," I state squeezing his waist before moving to prepare for my spot. "I'm going to do some work."

XXX

Sighing deeply I move to the make-up table of the room. Fluffing my hair I glance down to find two red roses with their stems crossed, a note tented next to them. Checking the room for whoever left the gift I flip open the note. "Honor, patience is required, all will be revealed soon," I read. "Of course it will," I mutter. "Whoever you are, I hope you're worth the wait."

"Talking to yourself, Little Momma?"

"Nash. Looking for my uncle?"

"Found him. Looking for you."

"Why is that?"

"I hear you are currently unaligned."

"So you're here to talk me back to my uncle's side?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he smiles. "I wanted to make sure I'm not stepping on anyone's toes when I invite you out to the ring with us."

"You live to step on toes," I smirk turning to face him. "And my uncle and I are not interchangeable."

"Let's face it. There is going to be three old dudes in the ring. We need someone young and beautiful out there to keep people from changing the channel," he smiles. "Even if she's wearing a DX shirt."

"Road Dogg got to me," I shrug grabbing my jacket. "Take me to the other old farts."

XXX

"Hello beautiful," a voice grins as an arm wraps around my shoulders.

"Hey Sean," I smile tightly, trying to pull away. "You can let go now."

"In a minute," he chuckles. "I've missed you."

"Didn't know we were that close."

"How you been?"

"Married. And my husband is the jealous type and in a bad mood right now. He looks like he's ready to take your head off right now," I nod across the gorilla area to the two men there. Ryan standing in front of the smaller man holding him in place with a hand on his chest.

"He can try. Everyone knows who you belong to," he smiles pulling me tighter to his chest. "Besides Paul said I can do anything I want to you," he whispers against my ear.

I drive my elbow back into his ribs to loosen his grip. "I am not one…I belong to me," I growl. "I allow Eric to claim me. I would even allow Ryan to claim me. No one else. Spread the damn word."

"Dru," Kevin smiles motioning me to him. "Don't hurt him killer."

"Then tell him to learn to talk to me," I growl moving to his side. "And to keep his damn hands to himself."

"What's going on," he whispers turning away from the others.

"I don't like to be touched anymore," I grumble.

"Since when?"

"Four years ago."

"Why?"

"I told you I don't let anyone in…"

"I don't report to your uncle. Just tell me."

"My uncle hates me to the point he fucking tried to pimp me out to most of the guys in the company. I can handle that little fun fact because I can handle myself but when he started sending the guys to my rooms to rape me…When he punished me for defending myself…When he looked me in the eyes like I was less than nothing…Take your pick of when I truly started to hate the man. I know he thinks my mother was a whore but I am not her. He made sure of that."

NWO's music blares through the arena.

"That's your cue," I smirk rushing up the stairs to the stage first.

XXX

"Honor," someone calls behind me.

"Yes," I smile turning to discover Road Dogg and Billy Gunn. "Oh, it's just you."

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Could be?"

"Do you know who exactly you're waiting for?"

"I'm told to be patient and they will reveal themselves."

"Patience isn't your strong suit, Sweetheart?"

"As long as they are worth the wait I can wait."

"While you wait. We need a little eye candy for the Rumble."

"And I'm your eye candy?"

"You're everyone's eye candy," Gunn smiles.

"I guess I'll see you at the Rumble then," I return the smile.

"That's my girl," Dogg grins.

The smile falls from my face as I turn away from the men. "Your girl," I mutter under my breath.

XXX

"Hey there Princess," Ryan sighs sliding onto the stool beside me.

"What have I told you about that nickname," I grumble spinning the water bottle between my hands.

"What's wrong Sugarbutt?"

"There's the fact that just give me whatever nickname pops in your head," I snort.

"Got you to smile. Even if it's just for half a second," he states wrapping a hand around my forearm gently.

"Thank you," I smile covering his hand with mine.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"Will you talk to Eric? He has been a pain in my ass all night."

"So you pawn him off on me?"

"Technically he's your problem," he smiles.

"Damn," I sigh dramatically.

"Seriously, he's been miserable all night."

"I will. Not for you but because I need to."

"No time like the present," he smiles standing pulling me off the barstool with him.

"What are you…" I start as he guides me across the room before standing me in front of a booth. "Oh," I sigh at the sight of Eric nursing a beer. "Thanks Ry."

"See you in the morning, Princess."

"Can I sit down?"

"Of course," he grunts, his eyes on his beer.

I start to slide across from him before rethinking the move. Sliding beside the man I stare across the mostly empty bar. "We should talk about this morning."

"We should," he sighs.

"I'm sorry," we state together. "Sorry."

"Let me," he smiles slightly.

I nod watching a couple slow dance drunkenly.

"I didn't mean to imply you were a liar."

"You didn't imply anything."

"I didn't mean to call you a liar then."

"I shouldn't have over reacted. I'm sorry for that. Just know that I never have nor never plan to lie to you."

"I know something was bothering you this morning. That was what I was trying to say when I misspoke. I just wanted to help you."

"I know. I don't trust my own feelings sometimes so how can I share them with someone else."

"Then just trust me."

" _I've trusted you with the one thing that mattered most to me."_ "I do, Eric. Never doubt that," I state wrapping a hand around his wrist. He maneuvers so his hand wraps around mine instead.

"You've put your rings back on," he observes.

"I've been told the fact that I "kept" them on during our fight bodes well for our marriage."

"That's good," he snorts.

"I am sorry," I sigh leaning against him. I stretch out my legs to prop my feet on the seat across from me. "Do you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive Babe."

"Thank you. I really need to think of a pet name for you."

"You do whatever you feel you need to. I'd answer to anything you call me."

"Remember that dream I told you about."

"The sex dream about me?"

"Yeah. That one," I state ignoring the heat of my face. "In it…I called you…I called you Viking."

He sputters on his beer. "I did not tell you that."

"Tell me what?"

"That I…That I wanted to be a Viking when I was younger."

"Really? I can see that in an odd way," I smile studying his profile.

"Shut up," he smirks.

"Was there a reason behind the young Eric's career choice?"

"The simple fact that I found out Eric was a Viking name."

"You were a very deep child," I grin.

"What did you want to be at six?"

"I had no clue. I just knew I didn't want to be a waitress. I watched my mother work doubles…triples…just to keep food on the table. She was always exhausted. I never wanted that."

"You're going to call me Viking now aren't you?"

"Don't know yet," I sigh contently. "It is near the top of my list."

"Great," he sighs.

We fall into a comfortable silence as we sit watching the few people milling around the bar lost in our own thoughts, our hands grasping the other's.

"You called me Angel," I murmur softly. His head turns towards me but he says nothing. "I liked that better than Babe. Don't tell Ryan," I sigh resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm sure he would throw it into rotation if he knew."

"No," he murmurs squeezing my fingers. "That one is just for me."

The flood of desire from those low words cause me to sit up straight.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I just need to get back to the room. I'm starting to drift."

"Maybe if you spent less time staring at the wall or the ceiling in bed and more time actually sleeping."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumble pulling myself from the booth. "I'm taking my ass to…" I start turning back to the booth, only to find Eric following me out. "I'm taking my ass to bed," I try again. "I'll be fine. You don't have to leave."

"I just came down in hopes that you would take pity on me and speak to me again, honestly. It worked."

"Ryan brought me to you," I remind him.

"And you took pity on me," he smirks guiding me out of the bar and to the elevator bank.

"I knew I was in the wrong. I wanted to apologize. Sometimes I let my feelings dictate…Sometimes my feelings are too strong it changes my perception of things and I forget…"

"Forget what?"

"I just forget," I murmur stepping onto the elevator. "I usually get over it shortly."

"Just try to remember that I can help you get over it quicker. You just have to talk to me."

"I'll try. I hate this jacket," I grumble shrugging the leather off. "I hope I never have to wear that again."

"I have to say you make that look better than Paul ever did," he smiles. "Maybe I just love you in leather. You looked pretty damn good in my jacket too."

"Is that you or the beer talking?"

"Hmmm?"

"You told me drinking makes you horny," I state stepping off the elevator and making my way to our room.

XXX

Fingertips slide up my spine as I lean over the sink washing my face. "Eric?"

"Just admiring the ink back here. I don't know why you spent so much time getting tattoos just to keep them hidden."

"I didn't get them for everyone else. I got them for me. Most of them mean something to me," I state toweling off.

"Most?"

"The moon and the stars are just cover ups."

"Covering what up?"

"Scars. Some from the wreck, some from the surgery to fix my shoulder. I was told that I would never be able wear normal ring gear. I would always have to wear long sleeves. Scars are ugly. They're not Diva appropriate. I figured if I would never be able to show…anything I might as well decorate the scars."

He is silent as he runs his hand across my shoulder.

"I need to get out of this mess."

"You still think of yourself as that ugly scarred up girl don't you," he asks.

"I don't want answer that," I state turning to face him.

"Why?"

"Because you won't like the answer."

"Doesn't mean I don't want to hear the answer," he states reaching behind me to release my hair.

"I don't want to admit it then."

"You can't keep that bouncing around in your head."

"There is a lot bouncing around in there. Why do you think I became a wrestler? I wanted someone to knock some of that out," I joke.

"How's that working out for you," he smiles running his fingers through my hair.

"I need to change," I sigh.

"Okay. By the way, no matter how many scars you have I would still think you were beautiful. And no that has nothing to do with beer. I've always thought you were beautiful," he smiles backing out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**January 26 2015**

"I am not only eye candy for you old farts to pass around," I scream at Road Dogg in the video replay playing on my phone.

"Are you watching that again," Eric asks from the driver seat.

"It was a very pretty punch," I grin. "Plus I didn't get to see the backstage interview segment."

"You're too humble to be so narcissistic," Eric chuckles. "What are you really doing?"

"Looking for mistakes before I get the complete rundown from Paul of what I did wrong. Now shush."

"Did she just shush me?"

"Yes, and you didn't listen. And before you open your big mouth you shush too," I smile at Ryan as my phone vibrates in my hand.

Stephanie. _Change of plans. You're not on the show tonight. Need you to use social media to hint at your new alliance._

 _Yes ma'am_ , I send back.

I bring up my Twitter app as I think up a vague enough status until I receive my creative direction.

wwe_doubleH:

 _Last night I was finally fed up with being eye candy. Found someone who will allow me to use my full potential. Stay tuned my loves. It is about to get very interesting._

"Apparently I'm not on the show tonight," I inform the two men as I pull the video back up. "Steph just told me."

The phone vibrates in my hand again. Glancing down I see it's an e-mail notification. I stare at my phone trying to breathe past the lump in my throat.

"You okay back there, Princess," Ryan asks.

I nod in response.

"You don't look okay."

"I will be," I whisper.

"Rue?"

"I will be fine. I promise."

Eric opens his mouth to reply when Ryan's phone rings.

"Hello. Yes, sir. We're about three miles out. Yes, sir. I'll tell the others. Thank you for the information."

"What's up?"

"Change of plans. Big storm blowing in. We're to hunker down in the hotel until further notice."

"If we can get into the hotel."

"I confirmed both of the reservations last night," I murmur. "We have rooms at least for the night."

"Always thinking ahead, Princess," Ryan chuckles.

"Stop calling me Princess," I grumble.

"You're in a mood," he smiles.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"We're here," Eric announces. "I'll get the bags. Rue, why don't you check us in?"

"Sure thing, Dear."

"Hey," he sighs as I pull myself from the backseat, hand wrapping around my forearm. "I know this is a stupid question but you want to talk about it?"

"Just get to the room as quickly as you can," I mutter heading into the hotel.

XXX

 _"It's been fifteen years. Just turn the damn reminder off. It does this to you every year and it is such a simple fix. Then you can forget her forever,"_ I think staring out across the city.

"Rue?"

I turn to find Eric standing beside the closet door.

" _You're so lost in your own thoughts you don't even hear him come in,"_ a voice hisses from the back of my mind.

"Are you…" he starts before I bury myself against his chest. "Okay. Okay. Whatever it is, it will be okay."

His arms wrap around my waist holding me close as my fingers curl and uncurl against his shoulder blades.

"Rue, talk to me."

"I'm so stupid," I mutter into his chest. "I could keep from feeling like this. I just don't."

"You don't do what," he asks one hand coming up to smooth my hair down my back.

"Turn off that stupid reminder."

"What are you talking about?"

I hold up my phone.

His hand moves from my hair to take it. "Tell Mom "Happy Birthday" and how awesome she is," he reads. "It's your mom's birthday? That's what has you upset?"

"See, I told you, stupid."

"It's not stupid," he murmurs against the top of my head.

"It's been fifteen years. I shouldn't feel like this anymore. I should just delete that fucking reminder."

"You never talk about her."

"No one ever asked about her before."

"Let's sit down," he sighs guiding me back across the room. Settling onto the couch, he pulls me down against his side and my head back to his chest. "So tell me about her."

"She was everything I'm not. Affectionate. Loving. Patient. Kind."

"Hey," he interrupts. "You're kind. You're very kind."

"I am too much like Paul to believe that."

"If she is so great, why don't you talk about her?"

"She would be so ashamed of what I turn out to be."

"What would she be ashamed of?"

"I let Paul undo everything she raised me to be. She tried to teach me that love is the greatest strength in the world. Paul has convinced me it is my greatest weakness hence my lack of ability to show affection. Why I don't admit…anything. Why you felt the need to lie to Jack."

"I didn't lie to anyone."

"You told Jack that I told you I loved you. I don't say that."

"I didn't lie. You said it to me."

"When?"

"Our wedding night."

"Even drunk I know the difference between love and lust."

"I remember you saying the words clearly."

"You remember wrong. I rarely say those words."

"Rarely is not never," he whispers.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"We've been married for almost a month now and I know nothing about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything. I just want to hear you talk," I murmur wrapping an arm around his waist pulling myself tighter against his side. "Just talk. Please."

"Okay. One condition. After I tell you my story you have to answer my questions about yourself."

"Deal," I sigh.

XXX

"I'm running out of stuff to ask you," Eric states from my lap. Our position changing halfway through our conversation. My fingers slide through his loose hair as we talk.

"That's good because I'm running out of answers," I smile.

Someone clearing their throat behind us draws our attention from one another.

"Would you two like to join me for lunch," Ryan asks.

"I'm game."

"Dru?"

I hold up a finger as my phone starts ringing. Stephanie. "Hey Steph."

"Aunt Dru," a little voice answers.

"Aurora? What's going on, Sweetie?"

"Mom and Dad are out and we're bored."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can we hang out with you? We always have fun with you. Please. Please."

"Give me a few minutes," I chuckle.

"Rue?"

"I'm going to have to get a rain check on lunch. I have another date to attend to."

"What?"

"Paul's daughters need me. Bring me something back."

XXX

"Wait," I murmur peaking over the balcony's semi solid wall that serves as a railing. "Wait. Now."

The girls pop up flinging the pre-made snowballs sending the couple racing for front door.

"Reload," Aurora asks.

"Are your hands cold yet?"

"No," the three chorus.

"Let me feel."

They each pull off a glove and hold out their hands.

"We have coats and gloves unlike some people," Aurora smirks.

"Alright a little longer," I smile.

"You're going to make a great mother someday," Nick comments from the balcony doorway. The four of us deciding that his second floor room on the front of the hotel had the best angle for our snowball attack.

"Unlikely," I grin.

"Come on now. Look at you. You're great with kids."

"It's…"

"Someone's coming," Murphy calls.

"Excuse me I have more people to annoy," I grin turning back to the girls. "Who are our new targets?"

Aurora points across the parking lot and I chuckle. "Hot chocolate for the first one to hit the big one. Candy bar for the first one to hit my husband."

"That is your husband," Aurora squeaks. "He looks mean."

"It's a really good act. Kinda like your mom and dad at work. He just looks like he's at work all the time. He's really, really nice though," I smile watching the man pull his phone out, a few seconds later my phone rings. "Hey babe," I smile ducking lower.

"Hey. Still with Paul's girls?"

"Yes," I grin watching the two men make their way closer.

"Where would you like me to bring your lunch," he asks.

"I'm pretty sure in about thirty seconds you aren't going to want to feed me," I chuckle.

"Why is that?"

"Now girls."

The girls fling their snowballs at the men.

"Really," he smirks brushing the snow off his chest.

"Really," I grin tossing my own snowball and hitting the man in the face.

"You're going to pay for that woman," he growls up at me passing the bag I assume contains my lunch off to Ryan. "You better run."

"Aunt Dru?"

"Ryan, three candy bars please," I call tossing down ones. "Girls, run."

"Thank you Mr. Nick," the girls call as they run through the room.

"What's going on," he asks as I follow the girls.

"I've annoyed my husband into actually being fun," I smile. "Thank you for the use of your balcony."

"Aunt Dru," Murphy asks as I join them in the hallway.

"Want to continue to have fun with Uncle Eric?"

They nod.

"Take the back stairs to the back parking lot. You are not allowed into the parking lot, stay along the first row of cars. Watch for cars pulling in. I don't want you to get hit. Stay together until you get down there then scatter, hide, and make more snowballs. I'll bring Uncle Eric down for a surprise attack," I wink. "Go. Aurora take care of your sisters."

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll be down soon. Now run."

"Drusilla," Eric growls from the lobby.

"Growl all you want, Viking," I smile down at him. "You're all bark and no bite."

"You might want to grow wings, Angel," he grins.

"Come on then," I smirk taking off in a run.

XXX

"You have got to be freezing," Eric comments.

"If I keep moving it's not that bad," I shrug dodging the snowball he sends my way.

"Where's your coat," Ryan asks from his spot away from the fray, Vaughn at his feet. Murphy switching sides on me joining Eric's side of the fight after he offered a bribe of more candy.

"In her room," Aurora answers for me from her spot beside the decorative bushes along the hotel wall.

"And why didn't you grab it before the start of this little snowball adventure?"

"I locked my room key in the room."

"So you've just been waiting for me to come back," Eric smirks.

"I wait on no man," I state flinging a snowball his way. "In most aspects of my life," I correct.

"Here," he chuckles shrugging his coat off.

"I'm fine."

"You need this more than I do."

"No I don't."

"You're playing in the snow in just a t-shirt. You need a coat."

"Fine," I sigh reaching for the coat.

Wrapping his hand around my wrist he pulls me to him pinning my arms behind my back. "What is it you said earlier? Now girls."

"No. No. No," I groan squirming in Eric's hands as snowballs pelt me. "You girls are such traitors," I smirk pulling myself from the man. "You are a bad influence," I grin sliding my arms under his shirt.

"Holy fuck. You are freezing." he whispers pushing me back.

"Everyone here," I call stepping away from the man. "I have to make sure you're not too cold. Your dad will kill me if you get sick."

"We're fine," Murphy smirks tossing another snowball at me.

"Sounds like someone I know," Eric smirks.

"Shut up."

"I'm not cold," Murphy grumbles.

"Your face is almost as cold as I am," I smile.

"Please just ten more minutes."

"Vaughn is tired. You're cold. Aurora has disappeared into the snowstorm."

"She's over here," Ryan calls.

"Pleeeeease."

"She said no," Aurora calls.

"Come on little one," Eric smiles. "My Rue is cold and she won't admit it. Plus she's got to eat lunch."

" _My Rue? He's lying to the girls now?"_ I open my mouth to say something when a hand wraps around the back of my neck pressing me downwards.

"What do you think you are doing," Paul growls in my ear.

"Hey," Eric growls. "Get your hands off of her."

"Eric, don't."

"Get your da…"

"Eric! Not in front of the girls."

"Answer me," Paul growls.

"Playing," I answer simply.

"Playing," he snorts.

"Dad," Murphy starts.

"Where are your sisters?"

"Beside the building with Ryan," I answer.

"Aurora? Vaughn?"

"Dad, let Aunt Dru…" Aurora starts.

"Take your sisters and get in the hotel."

"Dad…"

"Go," I whisper to Murphy and she scurries off in the direction of the hotel.

"What were you thinking bringing them out in the middle of a snowstorm? Were you even thinking?"

Suddenly the hand on my neck disappears.

"I don't care who you are," Eric growls stepping between me and my uncle. "You touch my wife again and I will take you out."

"You need to stay out of this."

"You need to not put your hands on my wife."

"Eric," I sigh. "Drop it. He's going to do whatever he wants no matter what you say. If you oppose him he'll just threaten to fire you. Great seeing you as usual, Paul."

"I'm not done with you little girl."

"Good thing I'm not one of your little girls."

"Dru," Ryan calls.

"Not right now, Ry. I'm going to make sure the girls get back to their room."

"Dru, just stop," he states, hand on my shoulder. "Sorry."

"It's fine. He just puts me in a bad mood."

"Here," he smiles handing me three chocolate bars.

"Thank you my big ass butler," I smile slightly.

"Hey, you're a married woman. Stop checking out my ass."

"I'll try," I chuckle softly.

"Maybe get one for yourself."

"Yeah, give him something else to ride my ass about. I don't feel like being on another Paul diet," I sigh glancing back at the two men still facing off in the parking lot. "Don't let him get himself fired."

"I'll try."

XXX

"Don't react badly," Eric whispers behind me.

"To wha…" I start before he spins me pressing me into the wall, the ice bucket in my hand crashing to the floor. "Ah," I sigh as he leans into me. My hands come up to rest on his chest.

"Sorry," he whispers smiling. "Saw Johnny watching you when I got off the elevator. Decided to make a move before he did."

"Okay," I state dumbly fighting the irrational urge to lean into the man like he is leaning into me.

"Just tell me when he's gone and I'll get off of you."

"It's not a problem," I sigh.

His hand comes up to stroke back my hair as I scan the hallway over his shoulder. I find Johnny slowly making his towards us, head down as he pokes at the phone in his hand.

"He's coming," I smile up at him, my fingers curling into the material of his shirt unconsciously.

"He's not getting near you," he sighs. "Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Just don't punch me," he chuckles softly dipping his head to nuzzle along my jaw.

" _Dear God. Why does a simple act turn me on so much?"_ I arch up against his chest.

"Get a room," Johnny grumbles as he passes.

"Go to hell," Eric quips turning to glare at the man.

"Ignore him," I sigh pulling his face back to me. I shiver as his beard tickles my neck. "You don't want another suspension."

"It would be worth it though," he whispers banding his arms around my waist.

"If you're gone who will watch my back? Ryan can't handle me by himself," I chuckle.

"It is a two person job," I feel him grin.

I turn my head to meet his eyes, my hands sliding up to grasp his biceps pulling him closer.

"Rue?"

"Eric," I sigh arching against him again.

"You're killing me woman," he mutters under his breath.

"Drucilla," someone growls.

"Fuck," I sigh hiding my face against Eric's chest.

"Want me to get rid of him," Eric murmurs against the top of my head.

"It would just start a fight," I groan into his chest before pulling away. "What is it Paul?"

"My conversation with you wasn't finished."

"The one where you grabbed her by the back of the neck and tried to force her to kneel at your feet," Eric growls.

"I was finished with it," I state ignoring the grumblings of the man in front of me. My hands knead his biceps trying to calm the man. "That's what adults do when they want to avoid conflict. They walk away from the people causing drama."

"People don't walk away from family."

"If family is the one causing the trouble they do. If they spent years…"

"Not this shit again," he interrupts. "Get over it."

"Why? So you can feel better about yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about years of you telling me how little you've thought of my mother. How you think I am just like her. The sad fact that is I was just like her and I wish I was again. She made mistakes, myself included."

"Rue," Eric whispers harshly.

"But she never denied those mistakes," I plow forward. "She owned up to her mistakes. She tried to correct them. She lost her family over those mistakes. She spent most of her life alone because you were so petty you could not forgive some miniscule slight. Despite that fact, she still loved you. She would never say or never allow anyone say a negative word about you. She made me love you before I even met you. It was her love for you that caused me to beg to meet you. After I did, I realized why she was against it for so long. If you are deemed beneath the great Triple H you are made to feel like trash. I may be a mistake but I am not trash. I used to be able to look at you and see a glimmer of regret about the way you treat me. That glimmer is gone now and I'm done."

"I'm not," Paul growls.

"I don't care," I sigh ducking under Eric's arm.

I resist the urge to slam the room door behind me. Half because I didn't want to give my uncle the satisfaction of knowing just how angry I am and half because I don't know how closely Eric is following me. Pulling my gym clothes from my bag I duck into the bathroom.

"Rue," Eric calls softly from the other side of the door as I start to change.

"What," I grumble.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it and I know you do."

"Rue."

"I don't want to talk about it," I growl yanking the door open between us. "Maybe later I will but not right fucking now."

"Where are you going?"

I look down at my workout gear before back at the man, "To a ball, where does it look like I'm going?"

"You shouldn't…"

"I wouldn't tell me what I should and shouldn't do right now," I state lowly.

"Then wait for…"

"I don't need a fucking babysitter every second of the day," I snap snatching my room key before stopping myself from storming out. "I'm sorry. I really am. This is what I let him make me into. This is the person I become around him. I understand what you are trying to do but right now I need to be alone. I need to get my head right so I can be the person you need me to be."

"I don't need you to be anyone beyond yourself."

"I really don't know who exactly I am anymore," I sigh. "Want to know the one glaring thing that should point out that this marriage is a sham to everyone?"

"What's that?"

"The fact that you are entirely too good for me," I whisper sadly kissing his cheek before moving to the door. "I'll just be downstairs. I have my phone if I run into any trouble."

XXX

My knees buckle as I make my way across the small hotel gym. Lowering myself to the edge of an empty treadmill I try to will strength back into my body. The anger at my uncle combined with my frustration and self-loathing refusing to burn away no matter what I do or how hard I push myself.

"I've seen enough," someone growls above me. "Get up."

I look up to find Ryan. "I told Eric last time he was in here, I'll leave when I'm done. I'm not done yet."

"Yes, you are. I've watched you stumble at least five times in the last forty-five minutes, you can barely lift your arms let alone the weights, and now you can't even stand."

"I'm resting," I mutter lowering my head.

"If you could hold your head up that would be convincing. Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. You haven't eaten all day and you've been down in this damn gym for six hours working yourself into exhaustion. You need to get something in your system before you pass out."

"I have not been here six hours," I mutter.

"Look at the clock. It's eight o'clock."

Searching the wall for a clock, I give up after a few seconds pulling out my phone instead. _"Eight oh three. Damn."_

"Fine. I guess I need to get in the shower."

"You need to get in a diner first."

"I'm not going anywhere dressed like this."

"Fine. Eric, yeah she's fine for right now but she needs food. Bring her something up and I'll get her started on her lunch. She's fine. Just a little low blood sugar. I'll stay with her."

"How long did he have you watching me?"

"Little under an hour."

"How long was he watching me?"

"He just came down to check on you every now and then."

"How long?"

"Every half hour until about two hours ago. That's when he started to really worry about you. I had to force him to eat too. Are you just going to sit there all night," he asks after a few seconds. "Because I'm pretty sure Eric will be back to your room in under ten minutes from the sound of it."

"Okay, I'm about to say something that will never leave my lips again."

He quirks an eyebrow at me.

"You are right. I can't stand."

"Can I?"

"Yeah," I mumble not lifting my head.

I lean heavily against the man as he sets me on my feet. "There is a vending machine outside the gym that sells juice. That should help until you can get some actual food."

"You're a good man, big guy," I smile as he leans me against the wall.

"You make Eric happy. I figured it was best to keep you around."

"I don't know about that," I mumble.

"I do," he smiles holding an open bottle of orange juice under my nose.

"Thank you for being a good friend to him," I smile sipping the juice. "For accepting me."

"Despite him being a bastard when I'm drunk, he's a pretty damn good friend," he sighs wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me steady as we make our way to the elevator. "Gave me a place to stay when I couldn't go home. He's listen to me bitch about my ex for hours on end without a complaint. I'm glad he's found happiness. Plus you're the only one who makes sure I'm taken care of while drunk. Now it's my turn to make sure you're taken care of."

"You're doing a great job," I smile.

XXX

Shouting in the main room pulls me from the bathroom toweling my hair. "What the hell is going on?"

Eric turns from my uncle.

"Oh. In that case you're not yelling loud enough," I sigh.

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak but fine," I smile as he cups my face between his hands. "Ryan took care of me."

"I should have been there for you."

"There is no need for both of us to go hungry."

"Drucilla," Paul states pulling our attention from one another.

"I told you she is sick and doesn't need your bullshit right now," Eric growls.

"What is wrong, Dru?"

"I'm fine. I just forgot to eat and got a little dizzy," I state tossing my towel behind me before stepping around Eric. "Eric is right about one thing: I don't want to deal with any more of your bullshit. Try again tomorrow."

"You're picking them over me?"

"Only you can take the phrase try again tomorrow as me choosing someone over you," I chuckle humorlessly. "But you know what? Yes. If that's the way you want to think about it. I choose Eric and Ryan over you. They would never do this to me. They would never make me choose or even think that I'm making a choice."

"You walk away from me and there is no more time with the girls," he states lowly. "No more Steph."

I can physically feel my heart shatter at those words. "They can't counterbalance your effect on me anymore," I whisper. "I love them but I can't do this anymore. I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much."

"Think about what you are saying."

"I know what I'm saying. Tell Steph that I'm sorry."

"Unbelievable," he growls shoving past me.

I flinch as the door slams.

"Rue?"

"What," I sigh staring at the empty spot where my uncle was standing seconds ago.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes sweep over to meet his.

"Yeah, I know, stupid question," he states stepping closer.

"I just walked away from the only family I have."

"I know," he state moving closer.

"I'm all alone now," I whisper.

"No, you're not," he states wrapping his arms around me from behind. "You are not alone."

"And what happens when this little act of ours is over? Who will I have then?"

His arms tighten around me but says nothing.

"I'm scared, Eric," I state tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I know," he sighs. "Hey, don't cry. Please, don't cry," he murmurs against me. "It scares the hell out of me when you cry."

"Pussy," I snort.

"When it comes to you, I am."

"Why?"

"Everything okay," Ryan asks.

"I don't know. But I'll figure it out," I smile slightly leaning back into the man behind me. "Until then I may fall apart from time to time."

Crossing the room Ryan wraps his arms around the both of us.

"Why am I the meat in an Ascension sandwich?"

"I'm helping your husband hold you together," he chuckles squeezing tighter.

"Can't breathe," I gasp into his chest and he steps back.

"I don't know, it wasn't so bad. I think he realigned my spine," Eric chuckles.

"You're both dorks," I laugh pulling away from both of the men.

"We're your dorks," Ryan states as I make my way to the couch in the room.

"I'm kinda stuck with you now," I smirk.


	11. Chapter 11

**January 27 2015**

Lips trailing up the back of my neck brings me from a light doze.

"Eric," I murmur as his arm tightens around me pulling me flush against him.

"Hmmmm," he sighs, his lips sliding along my jaw.

"What are you," I begin turning to look at him and his lips capture mine. _"Good God,"_ I mentally sigh as I turn in his arms. My body responding to his every touch without thought. My leg hooks over his hip pulling him closer, his excitement sliding against me sending a shiver down my spine. Suddenly I'm on my back with the man hovering above me, his hands sliding up my t-shirt.

"Door is still open you two," Ryan calls.

Eric freezes above me and I finally look up into his eyes. I see shock and something else.

"Ummm…Good morning," I pant.

He pulls himself from the bed and disappears into the bathroom. I try to shove aside the feeling of loss as I sit up.

"I just meant to shut the door before you get busy," Ryan chuckles.

"Next time just do it yourself," I sigh moving in a daze.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I try to smile shutting the door. Pulling clothes from my bag I pull them on and silently slide from the room.

"Should we invite Dru," someone questions ahead of me as I make my way towards the elevators.

"Do you think she will want to leave her husband's side? I should say do you think she will be allowed?"

"Stop it. They are in honeymoon mode right now…"

"Bullshit. I know Eric in a relationship. We dated for almost a year. He doesn't love her. He loves that he can control her. I thought when he lost the perfect vision of her… He actually likes her weaknesses.

"Melina. Stop it. They are in a love haze and enjoying each other. No one is controlling anyone. Dru would never stand for it."

"Love haze? Love haze?! If they are so wrapped up in a love haze, why did Colby tell me they were fighting last week? They have been married for less than a month and they are fighting. Doesn't seem much like love to me."

Shaking my head I duck into the stairwell and head downwards.

XXX

"The travel ban is still in place," the hotel receptionist states not looking up. "There are no buses, taxis, or any other cars other than plows running right now. If you would like to be informed of when the ban is lifted put your name and room number on the list," he taps the note pad between us.

"I was actually just looking for somewhere quiet to sit and think. Maybe an empty conference room or something similar? I've had…an interesting morning so far and would rather not stay in my room right now."

"Are you a guest?"

"I'm standing here barefooted. Do you really think I came from outside?"

He stares back at me bored.

"It's under my husband's name. Eric Thompson. Room six thirty-five."

"There is a room tucked away at the back of the hotel available for parties," he states typing in the computer beside him. "Of course it's not booked," he mutters to himself. "Take a right at the elevators. All the way to the back of the hotel. Only door on the right."

"Only door on the right very end of the south side hallway," I summarize.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you. I hope you get some relief soon. Everyone deserves some rest."

"Thank you, ma'am."

XXX

I peek around the door of the room I was directed to. The large room is decorated with couches grouped around tables scattered around the room. A fireplace takes up one wall while a bar stretches across the opposite wall. The center of the room is cleared in what looks like dance floor.

" _At least I'm alone,"_ I think making my way to the couch in front of the fireplace. _"Something I should get used to. I walked away from my only family. Whenever Eric gets tired of this charade and decides to walk away I will truly be alone. That is probably going to happen sooner rather than later judging from the disgust I saw in his eyes this morning. Of course he was disgusted, this isn't real and you're all over him. Then you get your feelings hurt like he did something to you. You knew this was nothing. You knew it would end. Why does the fact that the end is coming soon hurt so much?"_

The door opening pulls me from my thoughts. Glancing behind me my stomach drops at the sight of the man standing there. Pulling my phone, I type out a quick message. _911\. Last room, end of the south side hall, ground floor._

" _No, I'm done being afraid."_ "Stu."

"Dru."

"I'm really not in the mood for our usual…whatever it is we do. Go away."

"I just came in here for some peace and quiet, Drucilla."

"So did I, Stuart. And I was here first."

"Then shut up and leave me in peace."

"Leave you in peace? Every time I turn around there you are. How much is it by the way?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How much is my dignity actually worth? Because I know you are part of that stupid bet. So tell me how much am I worth? Tell me. TELL ME," I scream charging at the large man. "How much am I fucking worth?"

An arm wraps around my waist tossing me back onto the couch. "Stay over there," Ryan growls at the other man.

"I didn't…"

"Stay over there and shut up," Ryan interrupts.

"I don't want him to shut up. I want him to answer my damn question."

"Don't Dru."

"I want at least one answer in my life," I groan as he takes a seat near my feet.

"What are you talking about?"

I lay in silence.

"Dru, sit up."

"You threw me here."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"What's going on? You send me a text saying emergency. I rush to you thinking I'm needed to save you and I find that I need to save someone else from you."

"I'm tired of being afraid of that man. I just snapped. I'm sorry I interrupted your morning. Return to your life."

"You're not interrupting anything. What is going on?"

"Between the bet, Paul, and lingering fears because of…that," I motion vaguely across the room.

"What is it about him? This is the second time you two have been found arguing."

"Remember when I told you I was attacked."

"Yeah. And…Oh," realization washes across his face. "He was the one who attacked you?"

"Yeah," I sniff. "I'm sure he's in on that stupid ass bet too. Maybe I just want to know how much I'm worth."

"You are worth more than anything those idiots could think up."

I stare up at the ceiling silently.

"That bet doesn't even matter anymore. You're married."

"Right," I sigh sitting up. _"There's the small fact that I disgust my husband."_

"Will you be alright for a few minutes?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be back in no more than five minutes."

"Okay."

"Stay there."

"Will I get a cookie like a good puppy," I grumble pulling my legs up and resting my chin on my knees.

"Maybe," he chuckles squeezing my hand. "And you keep your ass over there."

Stu flips him off in response.

I allow my mind to drift as I stare at the city covered in white.

"There's my Cilla."

"Now is not a good time, Nick," I sigh as the couch bounces beside me. "I'm not having the best day. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"Then just listen."

"I'm listening."

"I have a plan on how to find out who's involved in that bet of yours."

"It's not my bet. It's a bet the idiots in this company have against my dignity. Not that it matters now. I'm married, no one can win the fucking bet."

"Is that why you married him?"

"No," I growl.

"The bet is not done," he whispers. "I asked around. They are saying the numbers are growing."

"Of course they are." _"Because my life isn't shitty enough."_

"I love you Cilla. I don't want to see you hurt so I'm going to tell you that I got in on that bet."

"What?"

"Just to get the names. To get the proof you need," he whispers fiercely.

"Get away from me. Do it now."

"Cilla…"

"Get the fuck away from me before I hurt you," I growl.

"Cilla, please."

"I believe the lady said to leave," someone growls behind us.

"This doesn't concern you," Nick smirks over his shoulder.

"I really don't want to spend another week alone because he beat your ass," Ryan snaps pulling the blonde over the back of the couch. "Leave."

"I'll see you later, Cilla," Nick smirks blowing a kiss my way.

"Please get out of my sight," Eric growls moving to sit beside me.

"Eric…"

"You don't have to talk but I'm not leaving you alone. Not with Stu creeping and Nick doing…whatever he was doing to piss you off."

I nod returning my chin to my knees. A hand slides down my spine and I glance over at Ryan. He smiles briefly at me before staring over my head. I turn to find Eric staring blankly out the window. Something clenches in my chest. _"You knew this wasn't real. You knew this wasn't real,"_ I mentally chant. Leaning against Ryan's shoulder I blink away tears.

"Hey Princess," Ryan starts.

"No talking. Just sit there and… and be Ryan."

"I can do that," he sighs patting my head with his opposite hand.

XXX

"You know I don't want to control you," Eric sighs as we sit side by side while Ryan grabs lunch.

"I know."

"What happened this…"

"What happened happened," I state.

"Rue…"

"I thought you said I didn't have to talk."

"You don't," he groans dragging a hand down his face. "But it would be nice if you would."

"Lunch is served," Ryan sighs placing two paper bags on the table. "All the hotel's café is serving right now is grilled cheeses and tomato soup."

"Sounds good to me," I smile.

"Food is food," Eric grumbles.

I open my mouth to respond when my phone chimes from my pocket. Pulling it out of my pocket I roll my eyes at the message there _._

 _You two don't look very in love over there._

Glaring at Nick across the room I type out a quick reply. _Don't recall asking for your opinion._

 _Admit it. We look better together than you two ever will._

 _There is no us because you are only interested in one thing from me but there is an Eric and me._

 _Funny. You can marry the man but in the month you've been married no one has heard you say you love him._

 _Maybe you should talk to different people. Now if you'll excuse me, my lunch is getting cold._

"Problems," Eric asks as I turn my phone off.

"Annoyances."

He nods silently taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"It becomes more than an annoyance let us know," Ryan sighs.

"Will do, Big Man."

XXX

"Oh my God, she has come out of her bedroom," Tori smiles plopping beside me on the couch picking up my phone from the table. "I thought that wouldn't happen for a few more months. That explains why you didn't respond to any of my text invitations today."

"Sorry to disappoint you and I turned it off around lunch."

"Where is hubby?"

"Gym with Ryan."

"That's amazing also."

"We don't have to spend every second together," I snap. "We do get sick of one another occasionally."

"What's your problem today?"

"Where do I start? There's a bet on who can sleep with me or I guess it would be who can get me away from my husband now. There's the fact that my uncle thought I was choosing between him and my boys and I didn't correct him. Now I'm cut off from my only family. I'm not allowed to be around the girls anymore," I sniff. "My husband finds me disgusting." I tense not meaning to let that last part out loud.

"Oh Dru," she sighs pulling me into a tight hug.

"I'll live," I sniff.

"Come hang out with the girls. It will take your mind off everything for a little while so you can come at your problems with a clear head."

"I appreciate the offer but I can't really be with people right now."

"You shouldn't be alone."

"Eric will be back soon," I sigh checking my watch. "We have a lot of things to talk about."

"Rue?"

"Told you," I smile pulling back.

"The invitation still stands," Tori smiles.

"We really do have a lot to talk about," I return the smile. "Maybe next time."

"I'll hold you to that. Turn that phone back on and give me a call sometimes."

"Will do."

"Rue," Eric asks again taking Tori's place on the couch.

"I will talk to you at some point today or tonight but right now…I just can't. I'm not ready. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he sighs settling deeper into the couch.

A feeling of being watched overcomes me and I glace around the room trying to find who it is. I can't see anyone watching me through the crowd of co-workers that has slowly gathered in the room throughout the day. _"So much for my quiet place to think,"_ I think sliding closer to Eric.

"Rue?"

I take one last look around. "I just feel like someone is watching me. It's nothing."

"Don't dismiss your instincts," he sighs.

"Well if someone is watching I might as well give them something to watch," I sigh ducking under his arm to rest against his chest.

"You don't…"

"I know you don't want to be near me but we have to put up a good appearance," I sigh. "Just look like you are happy with me and after a while we can go back to our room and we can separate."

He sighs deeply wrapping an arm loosely across my shoulders as I stare at the lit fireplace.

"I've always loved fireplaces," he murmurs stretching his legs out to rest his feet on the table in front of us.

"Me too," I sigh. "I wanted to add one to the house but it was too much trouble."

He grunts in response. I settle deeper watching the fire crackle as the familiar heartbeat thumps under my cheek.

XXX

I blink against the bright lights of the room. _"When the hell did I fall asleep,"_ I think watching Eric's fingers slide up and down my forearm. _"He puts on a good show in public. I don't know if that makes this worse or not."_

He turns my arm gently to stroke across the simple white arrow tattooed along the inside of my arm and wrist.

"An arrow can only be shot by pulling it backward. So when life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means that it's going to launch you into something great," I quote. "Don't ever be afraid of the hard times, Dru. Those are what will make you great. I guess that's just one other thing Mom taught me that I've ignored since she's been gone."

"Rue…"

"Aunt Dru."

I sit up to find Aurora in the doorway, her sisters behind her.

"Aurora? What are you doing here?"

"Daddy said we can't see you anymore," Murphy whimpers throwing herself in my arms, Vaughn following suit.

"I know," I sigh squeezing them to me. "As much as I disagree with him though, I can't let you disobey your dad. If he doesn't want you here, you shouldn't be here."

"But…," Aurora starts coming up behind her sisters.

"There are no buts. You should listen to your parents."

"Good to hear you say," someone states behind us and I turn to find Stephanie, "but I told them to come. I need to have a discussion with their father. Would you mind watching them for about an hour?"

"Sure," I breathe. "If that's what you want."

"Of course I do. You're still their favorite person in the world."

"But…"

"He loves you Dru. Regardless of how he acts, you need to remember that."

I nod silently as she sets a backpack on the couch beside me.

"If I'm not back in an hour, please bring them back to our suite."

"No problem."

"Everyone behave themselves."

XXX

"Uncle Eric, can I ask you something," Vaughn asks pulling my attention away from her sisters beside me to the youngest coloring across the table at Eric's feet.

"Sure," he smiles.

"Do you love Aunt Dru?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Rora was talking about our snowball fight yesterday and she said how much she liked having you as an uncle. And…and…" she stammers.

"Dad said not to get attached because you're just using Aunt Dru and then you will leave," Aurora supplies seating herself next to Eric on the couch.

"I'm not going to do that."

"If you don't love her, why did you marry her?"

"I never said I didn't love her."

"Why do you love her," Aurora asks.

"Why do you love her," he echoes.

"She's nice," Vaughn answers. "And pretty."

"When I'm upset she always makes me feel better no matter how busy she is," Murphy murmurs.

"She doesn't talk to us like we're little kids," Aurora states. "Even if everybody else thinks we won't understand; she will tell us things. Why do you love her?"

"Look at her," he nods towards me. "No matter what your dad does to her, she remains strong."

"Eric, don't say things like that," I state. "No matter what is going on between us, Paul is still their father. I don't say anything negative about him around them."

"She always does the right thing," he smiles. "No matter how much it hur… no matter how much it bothers her. She is always kind. She is tough when she needs to be. She cares more about other people than she does herself. If she does do something for herself, she feels guilty and will go out of her way to do something for someone else to make it up. She's not pretty though," he sighs and my head drops.

" _There it is."_

"She's beautiful."

"Eric," I snap.

"What's the difference," Murphy asks.

"Pretty is just on the outside. Anyone can be pretty. Beautiful is inside and out. That," he points at me and I feel my blood boil, "is beautiful."

"Eric, stop it," I growl.

"Wha…"

The timer on my phone goes off signaling the end of the hour.

"Gather your stuff girls," I murmur.

"Five more minutes," Vaughn asks.

"I can't. I don't want to make your dad madder than he already is at me. Your mom said an hour and it has been an hour. I need to get you back to your rooms."

"But…"

"She said no," Aurora states reaching for the backpack.

"I'll meet you back at the room, Eric," I state as the girls hug him goodbye.

"I'll…"

"Meet me back in the room. Yeah. That's what I just said."

"Aunt Dru," Murphy asks as we ride upwards.

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad at Uncle Eric?"

"Yes."

"Why? He was saying really nice things about you."

"Honestly I'm not really sure. When I figure it out, I'll let you know."

"Okay."

"Do you think Mom can get Dad to let us see you again," Aurora asks.

"I don't know," I sigh kneeling down to their level. "I hope he will but if he doesn't I have to respect what he wants and stay away."

"Please don't."

"I have to. You do too."

"But…"

"Promise me."

"I can't," Aurora states as the doors open. My hand shooting out to hold the doors open.

"I promise," Vaughn states wrapping her arms around my neck.

A door opens down the hall and a scowling Stephanie steps out.

"Go on," I smile. "It looks like your mom needs you more than I do."

"Goodnight Aunt Dru," Aurora sighs hugging me tightly.

"Goodnight Baby," I smile kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"Goodnight," Vaughn calls following her sister out.

"Murph? Everything okay?"

"I don't want to say goodbye."

"No one is saying goodbye. We are just saying goodnight."

"I love you," she whimpers.

"I love you too, Baby," I smile brushing her hair back.

"That is you saying goodbye."

"What?"

"That was the last thing you said to Grandpa before he went to Heaven."

"Oh Murphy," I sigh pulling her to me. "I have really got to work on my communication skills if you think 'I love you' means goodbye."

"But…"

"I'm not ever saying goodbye to you. Now go to your Mom," I smile. "I love you."

"I love you," she murmurs hugging me one last time.

"Dru," Steph calls as the door begin to close and I shoot my arm out again. "I just need more time. He's just upset right now."

"Yeah, whatever you say Steph."

"Please remember that he loves you," she states as I allow the doors to slide shut.

"I don't know if I want his kind of love anymore," I whisper to no one.

"You fucking jackass," I growl slamming the adjoining door on Ryan.

"What," Eric starts reaching for me.

"Don't touch me," I snarl. "I wouldn't want you to dirty yourself anyway. Not now Ryan," I call through the door as the bigger man knocks softly.

"Is this about this morning?

"This is about you lying to those little girls," I growl softly. "I don't care if we lie to the whole god damn world, I refuse to lie to them."

"I did not…"

"She's beautiful. Beautiful is inside and out. That is beautiful," I recite. "You looked at me with disgust this morning and spew that bullshit to the girls. Fuck that."

"Rue," he sighs.

"What," I snap.

"I didn't lie."

"Really?"

"Really. Can I explain?"

"I don't know if I want to hear it," I sniff pushing past him. "I don't know if I can handle hearing one of the only people I have left to lean on suddenly came to his senses and is ready to leave me."

He grabs my arm gently. "I'm not going anywhere, Rue. And I wasn't disgusted with you this morning."

I turn back to him opening my mouth to argue and his holds up a hand to stop me.

"I wasn't," I states. "You aren't the only one who has sex dreams."

"I never said I was," I sigh.

"When I woke and saw I was acting out that dream…That I was taking advantage of you again. I was disgusted with myself. I feel shitty enough after I took advantage on our wedding night. I don't want to be someone else in your life that makes you question yourself and others. I don't want to be another regret for you."

It feels like a weight is lifted off my chest at his words. "I don't regret anything. I made my choices and I stand behind them."

"That morning you regretted it. I regretted what I did to you. I still regret what I did you."

"Don't," I sigh wrapping a hand around his forearm. "I don't regret anything except making you miserable.

"What makes you…"

"It's what I do, just like Paul," I sigh grabbing a blanket from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"We're fighting, remember. Got to keep up appearances," I smirk, nodding towards the closed door. "I can spend a night on the couch."

"You don't…"

"I know. It will be okay. Goodnight Viking."

"Goodnight Angel," he sighs as I settle onto the couch.

"Rue?"

"Yeah," I mutter half asleep.

"Come back to bed."

"I'm fine."

"I didn't ask if you were okay, I asked you to come to bed."

"In that case no."

"Please?"

"I'm not moving. I just got comfortable. I'm staying right here."

"Fine," he sighs.

I yelp as arms slide beneath me. "What…"

"You're not the only one who sleeps better with someone else beside them. You've spoiled me to the comfort of a warm body beside me," he chuckles placing me in the bed.

"I've spoiled no one," I sigh burrowing under the blanket.

"I don't know about that?"

"I do."

"You think you do," he sighs settling behind me.

"You think you know me."

"As much as you will allow me to," he whispers. "I know you feel alone right now and you shouldn't. I'll have your back for as long as you let me."

"I'm sorry about tonight."

"Don't worry about it," he sighs, his arm snaking beneath my head. "But you might want to apologize to Ryan in the morning."

"Will do," I sigh.

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"You didn't hear me complaining this morning."

I grimace at the wall in the silence that follows. _"Why did you say that?"_

"Try to get some sleep, Rue," he finally sighs.


	12. Chapter 12

January 29 2015

"Dru," a deep voice calls softly.

"Don't Ryan," Eric mutters.

"Dru."

"Let her sleep."

"I don't think she wants that."

"What is it Ryan," I sigh.

"Aunt Dru," a little voice calls causing my eyes to snap open.

Searching the room, I find Murphy standing between Ryan in the doorway and our bed.

"Murph? What are you doing here?"

"Dad sent me?"

"Why?"

"I was the only one awake," she shrugs.

"What does he want with your aunt Dru, Kiddo?"

"He wanted me to give you this," she states holding out a large envelope. "I don't want to."

"I found her whimpering outside your door when I came back from breakfast," Ryan explains.

"Come here," Eric sighs sitting up and I follow him.

"Don't make me do this," Murphy whimpers as Eric settles her between us.

"Why?"

"I read the letter inside."

I shoot a look over her heard to Eric as I reach for the envelope.

"No. Please."

"Murphy, give me the envelope."

"Please no."

"It's okay. Whatever it is, it will be okay. I promise."

"No it won't," she whimpers as I pull the envelope from her hands.

 _"_ _Dru, you've made your choice. I will finally accept it. You have to be the one to tell the girls that you want to destroy their family. Tell them you chose not to be a part of their life. That you don't want to ever see them again. You think I'm a monster but I cannot destroy them like that. Paul."_

I blink back the tears gathering behind my eyes. _"He wants me to hurt them so he can keep his hands clean. Finish my transition into him."_ "Murph…"

"Aunt Dru, please don't."

"Stay here," I state scrambling from the bed.

"Aunt Dru," she sobs.

"Stay!"

"Rue?"

"I can't. I won't," I mutter slamming the bathroom behind me. _"I can't. I won't. I can't. I won't. I won't become the monster he wants me to be I can't. I can't. I won't,"_ I mentally chant. _"What is wrong with me? What did I do to cause my own blood to hate me? To tell me to destroy his own children to prove a point to me."_

"Rue?"

I turn to find Eric standing cautiously in the doorway.

"I won't," I sob as he closes the door.

"Good," he sighs, pulling me to his chest. "It's time you stopped living your life to satisfy that man. You hear me?"

I nod against him.

"You need to get back out there to Murphy. She's terrified and the fact that I left her with Ryan probably isn't helping."

"Yeah," I sigh pulling away and reaching for the door.

"Hey," he sighs wrapping a hand around my shaking hand. "On second thought take a couple minutes. You're not going to calm her down if you're still worked up."

"Okay," I sigh, my eyes dropping to our hands. A black thin band around Eric's wrist catches my eye. Turning our arms my breath freezes in my chest at the sight of the turquoise cross on the bracelet.

"Rue?"

"Where did you get that?"

"It was in the envelope with Paul's letter. Murphy put it on me. Said it was a good luck charm."

"Paul bought it for Mom on a vacation out west. She wore it as a necklace for as long as I can remember."

"How did Paul end up with it," he asks softly.

"Mom always said it was a promise from Paul. That he would always protect her. After the crash, I made it into that bracelet. I thought it would remind him of his promise."

"Did it," he asks, his thumb sliding along the side of my palm.

"He wore it," I shrug. "Under his tape or under his watch when he decided to become corporate. We never really talked about it or even acknowledged what it meant."

"Your hands have stopped shaking," he observes.

"Then I guess I should get back to Murphy," I sigh. My hand hovers over the doorknob, "Was there a ring in with that bracelet?"

"A broken one."

"Broken how?"

"The stone is missing. What was it?"

"The last thing I had of my mother," I choke flinging open the door.

"Murph."

"Please don't," she starts lunging from Ryan's lap.

"Does your mom know you're down here."

"She was on a conference call."

"Remember how I said that if your parents told me something I have to listen to them?"

She nods, tears streaming down her face.

"Well, that's bullshit," I smile, wiping the tears from her face. "I'm not listening to your dad anymore. If your mom tells me something I will listen. Do you think she will ever tell me the same thing he did?"

She shakes her head.

"Me neither. I told you I'm not ever going to say goodbye to you, Baby. You're stuck with me forever."

"You promise?"

"Yes. Now give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll take you back to your mom."

"Already ahead of you," Eric states smoothing back his hair into a ponytail. "Come on Kiddo. I'm taking you back. I have a few choice words for your father."

"Eric."

"You're not going to stop me, Rue."

"Eric…"

"Nothing you can say will stop me either, Ry."

"Not in front of the girls," I sigh.

"Deal," he states pulling me to his chest again briefly. "Come on Kiddo."

"Aunt Dru?"

"It's okay, Baby. Uncle Eric will keep you safe. You gave him the bracelet remember?"

"Bye Mr. Ryan," she calls as Eric hoists her up into his arms.

"Bye Little Stephanie," he smiles.

"Thank you for letting me cry on you."

"Any time."

"I'll bring back breakfast, Rue."

"Thank you. Love you, Baby."

"Love you."

Eric turns back to the bed reaching for something there. "What was in this Rue," he asks holding the thick silver band of my mother's ring out to me. I trace the leaf design around the large empty space, four prongs the only thing left of the setting there.

"Rue?"

"Jade. Light green jade," I murmur.

"I'll be back soon," he states sliding the ring into his pocket.

"Dru? Are you okay," Ryan asks.

"I will be."

"I'll be next door if you're not," he smiles rising. "I don't like to hover like your husband."

"Thanks for that," I smile as he squeezes my shoulder.

XXX

I sit, my back against the wall, wrapped in a blanket staring out at the city. I swallow down the rage threating to explode out of me.

"Rue?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You're shaking."

"I'm fine."

"Get up," he orders, toeing off his boots.

"What?"

"I said get up."

"Why," I ask standing.

"Because last time I thought you were holding back something from me it caused a fight and I don't want that again," he sighs pulling the blanket from my shoulders.

"Did you just make me stand so you could have my blanket?"

"No," he smirks wrapping the blanket around his own shoulders before nodding towards the end of the bed. "Grab the container, please."

"Oh no. You're saying please after your orders."

"Trying something new," he grins taking my place on the bed.

"How's that working out for you?"

"You're not fighting me as hard as usual. Now please come here."

"Two pleases in a row," I smirk settling at his feet.

"I said come here," he smirks pulling me into his lap.

"Knew that please shit wouldn't last," I smile as he adjusts the blanket around the both of us. "What is this experiment supposed to prove."

"That you're not cold just too stubborn to admit you're upset."

"Here's your breakfast," I sigh.

"That is yours. I've eaten already. You on the other hand need to eat. You've been skipping breakfast for a week and a half now."

"I'm just not hungry."

"Eat," he sighs flipping open the box in my hands.

The smell of eggs causes my stomach to roil.

"Close it," I gag burying my face against the side of his throat. "Close it before I puke on you."

"Fuck," he growls, fingers sliding across my forehead. "You're getting sick."

"It's just stress. I did this to myself."

"Is it more than just Paul?"

"It's nothing," I sigh. "I'm just making a mountain out of a molehill."

"Don't do that. Please don't."

"Don't what," I ask breathing in the musky scent of Eric.

"Don't pull into that shell of yours to deal with everything by yourself. I'm right here for you. I want to help. Let me help. Isn't that what marriage is all about? Leaning on the other when times get tough."

"You got any toast in there," I breathe shakily.

"Yeah."

"I think I can handle that."

"Here you go," he breathes holding out half a slice of wheat toast to me.

"Thank you," I sigh nibbling on the toast. "Did you have any problems with Murphy?"

"No. She was great. She was worried that you were lying to her about not listening to Paul."

"And you told her?"

"That I didn't know for sure but I hoped that you wouldn't."

"I…"

"I know we haven't known one another for long," he whispers, "but I have watched that man hurt you over and over. He does it to make himself feel better. That is not a real man."

"Thank you for that."

"So…"

"He destroyed the last piece of my mother that I had," I rush, the tears returning.

"Rue…"

"Combined with that letter, there is some symbolism there."

"I don't know what to say to fix this."

"There is no fixing this. I don't know why I didn't see it before now."

"You didn't want to give up on him," he sighs, wiping tears from my cheeks.

"Maybe I just didn't have anyone to help me see that I needed to. Thank you."

"I didn't do anything," he sighs.

"You went into this stupid act for me. You've had my back in everything this past month. You've protected me and supported me. That is what you've done for me."

"Not to interrupt guys," Ryan calls, "but we need to be on the road in half an hour."

"So start packing," I call back. "Your messy ass is the one who slows us down. You can't find half your shit when it's time to go."

"Bite me Princess."

"Don't talk dirty to me in front of my husband Big Man."

"Finish eating. I'll make sure we're packed," Eric chuckles sliding me from his lap.

XXX

I press my face against the seatback tightly as my stomach churns.

"You okay back there Princess?"

"Been better but I'll live," I groan, glancing over the seats in front of me at the man speaking and Erick Rowan. _"His name is Joseph,"_ I remind myself.I glace even further at Eric driving and Jon in the passenger seat. Me being the shortest member of our travel group was given the third row of seating due to lack of leg room.

"Are you sick, Drucilla," Joseph asks reaching over the seat.

"Don't," Ryan barks grabbing the other man's arm. "Don't touch her without permission. It's…It's…It's just not a good idea."

"It's not you it's me. I'm still fucked up from someone years ago," I sigh straightening. _"That was not a good idea,_ " I think as my stomach protests the movement.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I shake my head and I fight against the bile rising up my throat.

"Eric pull over. I think she's about to puke."

I open my mouth to protest when another round of nausea hits me. I scramble over the seat and Ryan as the SUV hits the shoulder of the road.

"Dru," Ryan calls as I stumble into the grass gagging.

I wave off his concern.

Rue," Eric murmurs behind me batting away the hand I throw back to keep him at bay. One hand gathering my hair at the nape of my neck while the other slides down my spine as the small amount of my breakfast comes up. "Rue, what's really going on? This is more than stress."

"No it's not," I choke as his hand on my back starts to soothe up and down.

"Always have to argue," he sighs. "Just don't puke on my boots."

"Those ugly ass boots might make me puke," I joke weakly straitening. The queasiness sliding down to a manageable level.

"Are you trying to tough this out?"

"I'm still sick to my stomach but I don't think I have anything on my stomach to get sick anymore."

"Are you sure," he asks handing me a small bottle of mouthwash.

I nod swishing the minty liquid around my mouth.

"Joseph, take over driving for me," he calls guiding my back to the SUV. "You start feeling sick again, say something."

"Yes dear," I sigh climbing through the open door and start over the seat again.

"Not so fast," Eric states grabbing my hips and pulling me backwards.

"Wha…"

"You don't have to climb over the seat every time you're sick," he sighs settling me between himself and Ryan. "Just concentrate on feeling better."

"Okay," I sigh leaning against his shoulder. "See I don't argue all the time."

XXX

"Drucilla," someone shouts as I make my way down the hall between the two men.

"Yes," I sigh turning to find Lana, _"Catherine. Her real name is Catherine."_ "Catherine."

"I have just come from a meeting with Creative."

"And that involves me?"

"We've been added to the show. We have a tag match."

"When?"

"Sixth segment."

"Well then I need to get ready and see Creative myself. I'll meet you out there."

"That's it?"

"I'm running late. It's not like I can run through the match with you."

"You used to be a sweet girl," she mutters.

"I still am. I'm just in a shitty mood tonight," I call back to her before stopping. Turning back to the other woman, "This is your first match isn't it?"

"Yes."

"And they have just sprung this match on you?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any gear?"

"Yeah. I won't embarrass you if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm more worried about you being embarrassed. See you out there. And Catherine, I have your back out there. Don't be afraid to use me if you need to."

She nods. "See you out there."

XXX

I sling my street clothes into my bag in my locker. _"How did I know that Paul would find a way to break his word to Eric? I would never have to face Stu alone my ass,"_ I growl internally.

"Dru your men are here," Layla grins. "Woah. That's a new look for Honor."

I glance down at the faux leather incasing my legs like a second skin and gold corset top. "It is supposed to imply that I've aligned myself with someone new," I shrug. My gear is gradually going to get darker until I match the boys."

"I like it. Your men," she motions to the door.

"Only one of them is mine," I smirk. "The other one is up for grabs."

"I wouldn't mind climbing him like a small mountain either," she returns the smirk.

"I'm telling Nick," I call back as I reach the door. _"If I were talking to him."_

Eric stops mid-step as I exit the Diva's locker room, locking eyes with me.

"You know about tonight?"

"Was just told. Dru, you don't have to…"

"Are you about to say I don't have to do my job? Because I'd hate to call you an idiot and I have little control over my mouth right now."

"How about you don't have to look so damn sexy at work," he smirks holding out his hand.

"Good cover," I smile taking his hand.

"I thought so," he chuckles guiding me down the hall, Ryan following closely.

"She better be worth it," a heavily accented voice comments as we pass a side hallway. Glancing towards the voice to find the other man involved in our match tonight. I stumble as I watch a wad of cash exchange hands with someone around the corner.

"Dru," Ryan asks, his hands on my shoulders.

"It's nothing," I state recovering.

"Rue?"

"It's nothing. Just heard and saw something I didn't want to."

"What?"

"We're talk about it later," I sigh continuing down the hall. "Let's get this over with."

XXX

I allow the ref to raise me hand.

"Congratulations Honor," a voice booms through the arena. I turn to find Barrett swaggering down the ramp, microphone in hand. "Your patience has come to fruition."

"Really?"

"Really," he smiles circling the ring, joining his new tag team partner. "If you recall you were told that I would be revealed soon. So here I am."

Reaching for a mic of my own, I bring it to my lips. "So yours is the darkness that wouldn't exist without my light?"

"Ye…"

"I don't think so," I interrupt. "I've witnessed your darkness first hand. It has never needed anything to feed it before. I doubt it needs anything now."

"I need your fire Honor. This team needs your fire," he motions to my tag team partner and his own.

"You need my talent. This team knows that is the only way to bring the Divas title in because that one," I motion to Lana, "will never be a contender."

"Honor…"

"I know who sent those messages," I snap tired of the act already. "I've already met with them and I have agreed to stand by their sides. So find someone else to bother," I growl turning to leave.

"Honor," Wade snaps as a large hand wraps around my bicep.

I turn expecting to find the Brit instead I'm met with dark eyes of the Bulgarian.

"Listen to him," he hisses.

"Get your hands off me," I snap yanking against his grip.

"Honor…"

"I'll get to you in a minute, Wade. I said get your hands off of me you shaved monkey."

"And if I don't," he smirks at me.

Swinging my free hand, I connect the punch with the big man's throat. "I'll do that," I growl into his ear. "By the way, I am worth whatever money those dipshits are collecting but you will never know. Tell them I'm coming for every last one of them."

Keeping the three in sight, I slide under the bottom rope and make my way up the ramp.

"What was that," Eric growls as I make my way through the curtain.

"He deserved it. Now get out there."

"Why does he deserve it?"

"I'll explain everything later. Get out there both of you."

"You are going to talk to me at some point," he states grasping my chin.

"Agreed. Go."

I watch them disappear through the curtain before turning on my heel.

"Dru," someone shouts and I drop my head.

"Yes, Steph?"

"What the hell was that?"

"That was me doing my job."

"No where were you to touch the male talent."

"You don't understand," I sigh.

"Then make me. Because what I just witnessed you doing the same thing you were suspended for doing."

"I was suspended for attacking an employee outside the ring. I was standing in the middle of the ring when I punched that motherfucker. If he wants to cry about being hit in a wrestling ring, then he may want to choose another profession."

"I'm not done with you," she snaps grabbing my arm as I start to walk off. "What is going on with you?"

"There is a bet amongst your employees."

"Yeah?"

"It's who can get into my pants first. A bet that is still going even though I'm married. Because Paul's little slut would never let something like that stop her would she?"

"Who?"

"I'm trying to find out. I didn't mean to say anything until I had more answers. Right now all I know is Johnny, Nick, and Rusev."

"I will look into those three. From now on if you discover any others involved you come to me and keep your hands to yourself."

"Okay."

"I love you. Now act like I chewed you out, I have a reputation to protect."

"Thank you Steph," I sigh shuffling off.

XXX

"Honor," someone calls.

I suppress a growl before turning to JoJo. "Yes."

"Would you like to explain your actions out there?"

"What is there to explain. Rusev thought he could put hands on me and I corrected his way of thinking."

"Wouldn't you say that is out of character?"

"Let's just say that darkness doesn't exists without light and light does not exist without darkness. I went into the darkness with open arms and an open heart. I think I've come out the same but maybe, just maybe, the darkness embraced me back. Now if you will excuse me."

"You said you agreed to join their side. Whose side have you agreed to join?"

"You will just have to wait like the rest of the Universe."

A hush falls over the locker room as I enter. I keep my head down I move to change but I feel every eye in the room following me. Tossing my ring gear in my bag I throw it over my shoulder. "You ladies can return to your life now. The unstable one is leaving," I call slamming the locker room door behind me.

 _"_ _Where do you plan on going? The boys have the rental keys. Are you just going to sit in the parking garage? Why do you have to have a hissy fit over every little thing?"_

Growling in frustration I duck into a random room blinking away the tears gathering in my eyes. _"It's one thing for the bet to be some vague idea that haunts my thoughts but to see money actually changing hands."_

"Dru?"

"How did you find me Ryan?"

"Eric thought you might need someone and he wasn't in the right mind space for you right now," he sighs behind me. "I saw you duck in here."

"What happened with Eric?"

"I think he figured out what's going on with you. He's frustrated he can't help you. Are you okay?"

"It's one thing to hear that there is money being passed around for the chance to sleep with me it's another to physically see it happen," I sniff.

"That's what you saw in the hallway earlier."

I nod.

"Is there anything I can do?"

I start to shake my head before stopping. Turning to face the big man, "How long do you think Eric is going to be?"

"I told him to take a shower and calm down. Maybe twenty minutes."

"Well then I guess you'll have to do," I sigh burrowing against his chest as the sobs break loose.

"Hey," he sighs wrapping his arms around me. "Don't cry."

"I've been holding everything in for so long," I sob.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

I shake my head against him.

"Then get your pointy nose out of my sternum," he sighs adjusting me against his chest. "I really hate it when women cry."

"I'm…sorry…I…can't…stop."

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant…I'm no good at this."

"Murph seemed to think you are," I snuffle.

"Kids are easy. Women are complicated."

"I now know why you're single."

"Low blow Princess."

"Not really," I sigh tracing the rose and skull tattoo on his bicep. "I could have said much worse things."

"Really?"

"You're too good to me and I like you to much to say anything too mean to ya."

"Love you too, Sis."

"What's the plan for tonight? I don't know of any hotel reservations tonight."

"No reservations. We're just going to drive straight to the next town and find a hotel when we get there."

"Good plan," I scoff.

"It's worked before."

"Pure luck," I sigh wrapping my arm around his back. "Thank you. I think that's all I needed. To talk about nothing."

"Glad I could help," he smiles squeezing me gently.

"I guess if there's no hotel tonight I need to get a shower too."

"I'll keep all the bad guys at bay."

"Appreciate it," I sigh grabbing my bag.

XXX

"Hey Ry," I call pulling on my leggings and adjusting my dress over them, "not that I don't appreciate you but do you know how much longer Eric will be? I just really need my hus…" I start exiting the shower area to find Eric. "…band. Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you okay," we ask together.

"I'm fine," I answer. "I had to get a little emotional on Ryan but I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's fine. What about you? What happened after I left you?"

"I thought about what you had said and what you did. I just put two and two together."

"And what exactly was the four you came up with?"

"Want to concentrate on something else right now," he asks holding out his bloody knuckles towards me.

"Come on," I motion back towards the sink area grabbing my small first aid kit from my bag. "So what did you do," I ask settling in front of the man.

Testing the temperature of the water coming from the tap. Glancing up into the mirror, I find the man studying my back.

His eyes flick up to mine as I place his hand under the water stream. "I thought you were concentrating on other things."

"I am. I'm concentrating on you and not my shit."

"I'm part of your shit."

"No you're not," I sigh cleaning the dried blood from the man's hand. "You're the best part of my life actually."

"Good to hear," he sighs leaning forward and closer to me.

"So what did you do?"

"Why did I have to do something?"

"Because you have a temper," I sigh drying his hand before reaching for the antibacterial cream.

"That the pot calling the kettle black," he chuckles.

"You also have a habit of punching guys because of me."

"I didn't punch anyone."

"So explain the knuckles."

"I was frustrated I couldn't punch someone. I punched the wall instead."

"Any damage?"

"The wall or my hand?"

"I know there is nothing wrong with your hand other than a little lack of skin," I state wrapping his knuckles.

"It was a brick wall so I doubt it."

"Good. Stephanie is already pissed about what I did out there. I don't want to add property damage to it. One more thing."

"What?"

"Stop hurting yourself because of me," I sigh pressing my lips to the bandage. "I'm not worth it."

"We ready to go," Ryan calls.

"Yeah," I call back. Turning to Eric. "I mean it. No more punching walls. You're depleting my first aid kit."

XXX

"Get in the car, Sweetheart."

I look up to find Jon.

"Go on. You're shivering. We've got your bag. After this morning we don't need you getting sicker."

"I'm…"

"Get in the car, Rue. I've got you covered," Eric states pulling the bag from my hands.

"Okay," I sigh trudging to the backseat.

Sliding into the center of the seat I wait on the men to finish, draping my jacket around my torso like a blanket.

"You okay," Ryan asks sliding beside me.

"I'm better, I don't know if I'm okay. I will be. Just not tonight."

"He hates to see you upset."

"I know. I hate it when I upset him."

"I think you two need each other more than ever tonight," he sighs. "Maybe you should try a little affection."

"I'll try," I smile as Eric slides beside me.

"You'll try what?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," I sigh pulling myself into his lap.

"Rue," he whispers.

"I'm cold," I state snuggling against him. "You are warm and my husband. I'm using you."

"I can't argue with that," he chuckles wrapping his arms loosely around me.

I stare at the bandage wrapping around his hand. "That's what you were doing the other morning when Ryan brought you to me," I whisper. "Punching a wall."

"Yeah," he sighs.

"Who did you want to punch?"

"Myself."

"Don't do that," I sigh pressing my forehead against the side of his throat. "You sweet jackass."

"Thanks, I think," he sighs resting his cheek on top of my head.

"You're welcome." _"I could really get use to this,"_ I think snuggling closer.

XXX

"So I forgot to tell you I got a phone call while at breakfast," Eric sighs as we settle into the hotel room.

"Yeah," I ask absent minded digging through my suitcase.

"It was my mother. She wanted to lay into me for getting married and not telling her."

"Oh," I gasp turning to the man. "I'm sorry. I haven't had a parent in so long, your parents never even entered my mind."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. I went into this just thinking of myself and now I'm starting to realize how many lives I've…"

"Don't finish that sentence," he interrupts. "Just listen. She called to lay into me for getting married and to tell me I needed to pick up a gift for her new daughter-in-law."

"What?"

"She had this sent to a UPS store in the last town," he smiles pulling a small box from his bag beside him on the bed. "Good thing we got stuck there." He studies the box in his hand before tossing it to me and I fumble to catch it. "She wanted to make sure you got it before we left."

"What is it?"

"Open it and see," he smirks moving his bag beside mine.

Flipping open the box I find a delicate silver band holding a small black stone.

"It was my grandmother's onyx," he states behind me.

"It's beautiful but I can't take this."

"I know it's not your mom's ring…"

"It's not that. This is a family heirloom and I'm just a sham."

"Mom expects you to wear it onscreen at least once. Otherwise I'll get another phone call and after I get an earful she will turn on you," he sighs his arms draping over my shoulder to take the box from my hands. Sliding the ring onto my ring finger of my right hand, "Mom is a sweet woman but she is very scary when she wants to be. Like someone else I know."

"I promise to keep this safe until you are done with this."

"And I promise to return your mother's ring to you when it's good as new again," he sighs wrapping a hand around mine.

"You don't…"

"I'm not. Paul is. I'm just going to return it to you."

I slide my thumb across his bandaged knuckles. "I meant it earlier. Please stop hurting yourself because of me," I sigh pressing a kiss to the bandage.

"I think I'll survive," he grins.

"I don't like it."

"I don't like it when you let your uncle stress you to the point of getting sick."

"I'll work on mine if you work on yours."

"Deal. How's your stomach by the way?"

"I'm keeping food down," I shrug.

"That's goo…" he starts as someone bangs on the hotel door. "Expecting someone?"

"No," I sigh moving to the door. Cracking the door, I find Jon and Joseph supporting Ryan between them.

"This yours?"

"Nope," Ryan slurs. "I'm not anyone's."

"Been drinking?"

"Yep."

"Normal single men come back to their hotel rooms drunk with a woman not two hairy men," I smile.

"Bite me."

"So why are we at my door?"

"He doesn't have his keycard. He said he could get to his room through yours," Joseph states.

"Come on in," I sigh opening the door wider.

"Thank you," Jon smiles.

"He's just lucky the doors between the rooms is still open," I smile following the three big men. "Put him on the bed."

"Leaving you in good hands," Jon smiles dropping the man onto the bed.

"Sleep it off friend," Joseph sighs.

"This is the second time I've had to do this for you," I state pulling his boots off after the two men disappear. "Want to talk about it?"

"No," he growls yanking his shirt over his head.

"Okay," I sigh pulling the big man onto his side and stuffing spare pillows behind his back.

"And I don't need your help."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't," he snaps.

"Alright," I sigh. "Goodnight Big Man."

"What are you doing," Eric asks as I move around the room.

"Shhhh," I state moving the trashcan to the floor in front of the other man.

"He said he didn't want your help," he whispers as I move past him and into our room.

"He said he didn't need my help not that he didn't want it. Plus, he's drunk. He doesn't know what he needs." Grabbing my aspirin and a bottle of water I move back into the other man's room. Setting the supplies on his table I turn to leave.

"Dru?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I'm hurting."

"I know," I sigh sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I can't make it stop."

"I know. Nothing can. It's just a pain that has to run its course."

"I don't want it to run its course," he sighs.

"It doesn't matter what you want. It's going to happen regardless."

He groans.

"You puke on me and I will kick your ass," I smile toeing the trashcan closer to the bed.

"You can try."

"Now will be the only time I could."

"Probably," he groans.

"Ryan, listen to me. I know you're hurting but it will get better. You're one of the good guys. You will love again. You will find someone worthy to be with you. That will be one lucky woman."

I'm met with snores.

"I could never have thought to say that to him," Eric states behind me.

I shrug standing. "You're a guy. It's not like you can say shit like that to another guy."

"True."

"I'm tired from everything today," I sigh shutting the door behind me as I re-enter our room. "I think I may actually get some sleep."

"You are sick," he smirks.


	13. Chapter 13

**February 2 2015**

I groan rolling towards the ringing phone. "Hello."

"Good morning Sweetheart," a female voice chirps.

"Morning," I sigh eyes still closed. "Who's this?"

"Mom."

"My mom is dead, Lady," I grumble.

"I'm sorry to hear that but I meant you can call me mom. It's your mother-in-law, Dear."

My eyes snap open to stare at the phone in my hand. _"Mom. I grabbed Eric's phone. Fuck. Fuck."_

"You still there, Dear?"

"M…M…Mrs. Thompson. I'm…I'm sorry, I grabbed Eric's phone by mistake," I stammer rolling to search the room for the owner of the phone. "I think he's in the shower."

"That just gives us time to get to know one another."

"Oh, o…okay."

"Did my son give you your gift?"

"Yes ma'am. It's beautiful but you really shouldn't have. I don't know if you should trust me with such an important family heirloom."

"And why is that?"

"I haven't been in your family long enough for such an honor," I lie my left thumb sliding across the stone of the ring on my right hand. "Plus I have a horrible habit of losing jewelry."

"I hope Eric was smart enough to have your wedding ring insured."

"Highly unlikely," I snort. "I mean…"

"It's the truth. Don't try to backtrack now. As for your argument, I do have my mother-in-law's ring insured. You are special enough for my boy so you are special enough for that ring. You are part of this family now. You are planning on being part of this family, aren't you?"

"I…"

"Or are you one of those women who marries a man and then proceeds to keep him from his family?"

"Of course not, I…"

"Then it's settled, Christmas at our house this year," she states. "Wear the ring. Make an old woman happy."

"I thought my family were the master manipulators," I mutter to myself rolling out of bed.

"So I've heard."

"Least I don't realize when they're manipulating me."

"I'll work on that," she chuckles.

Knocking softly but urgently on the bathroom door, I try to think of something to say to the woman. Eric appears almost immediately, a towel slung low around his hips.

"Oh look, Eric is done in the shower," I rush before holding out the phone to the man. "It's your mother."

Turning I reach for the room door before Eric's arm shoots out holding it firmly closed. "Hey Mom, been making my wife uncomfortable I see. Because she is trying to flee and she flees when she's uncomfortable. Not usually," he chuckles turning me to face him.

" _Let me,"_ I mouth.

He shakes his head as he listens to the conversation on the other end of the phone.

" _Please."_

" _No,"_ he mouths back. "Did she now," he questions his mother, smiling down at me. "Well then I guess it's decided."

I slide around him and towards the door connecting Ryan's room to ours.

"Just one second, Mom. Ryan has already checked out of his room, Rue. You can't escape that way."

"I hate the both of you," I sigh changing course to fling myself back into the bed and pulling the blankets over my head.

"I'm back," I hear him chuckle. "If I had to guess, her uncle," he sighs and I feel the bed sink beside me. "She just has days where she forgets how wonderful she is." The blankets slide from my head. "I try." A hand slides from my shoulder down my arm to squeeze my hand.

"You two shouldn't talk about me like I'm not even here," I mumble staring at our hands.

Another squeeze is my only answer.

I tune out the conversation above me, allowing my mind to go blank, one finger tracing the design of his ring. A black splotch across his hip beyond our hands catches my attention. I disentangle my hand from his reaching out to brush my fingers across the tattoo there. " _And I'm not too proud to say,"_ I read. Something about that line sends my mind spinning. "You owe me for this," Eric's voice echoes through my head.

"I married you. I think you still owe me."

"And what do you want Mrs. Thompson?"

"What are you willing to give Mr. Thompson?"

"Anything," he grins. "Say the word and I'll try my damnedest to make it happen."

"I think I'll save all my requests for when we get back to the room," I smile leaning over to kiss the man.

"If you two give me a minute I will be finished up," the man at his hip sighs.

"I think that means I need to leave you alone," I grin against his lips.

"I could never allow that."

"You think I need your permission to do anything? I may have to rethink our marriage," I chuckle sliding away.

"I would never make that mistake," he smiles.

Darkness swallows me and suddenly Eric is above me, my hands sliding up and down his back. The muscles beneath my hands flex rhythmically as he moves against me. "Oh fuck," I groan wrapping my legs tighter around the man.

"Rue," he moans against my lips. "Just let go."

"I don't want this to end," I pant.

"I can't last forever," his chuckles, his lips moving to my neck. "I'm not going anywhere we can repeat this as much as you'd like."

"You promise?"

"I'm here until you send me away."

"Right there," I moan as he thrusts deeply hitting a sweet spot.

"Anywhere," he breathes.

"No," I groan arching against him. "Right there."

"Ah," he breathes nipping at my neck, his hand wrapping around my hip. "You want this?"

I nod, one hand sliding up into his hair the other wrapping around his bicep flexed at my shoulder.

His grip tightens around my hip as I start to move against him sending a slight thrill through me and pushing me closer to the edge.

"I love it when you hold me like that," I growl against his ear.

"I love holding you," he murmurs against my skin pulling me closer, his lips sliding back up my neck meeting mine again. "I just love you."

I finally allow myself to let go and release a long groan of pleasure.

"That has got to be the sexiest sound you could ever make," he groans as his own orgasm overtakes him.

"I'm finding everything you do to be sexy," I murmur as he collapses down onto his elbows.

"Everything?"

"Your snoring was a little irritating at first but then you did this cute little snort thing and boom right back to sexy."

"Good to know," he chuckles placing a quick kiss to my lips before rolling off.

"Me too by the way."

"What," he asks pulling me to his chest.

"I love you. I didn't want the first time I said that to be in the middle of sex," I smile.

"Say it again."

"I love you. I love you. I love you. You're the best mistake I've made in a long time."

"Rue," Eric's hand covers mine pulling back from the memory. "What's…"

"Flashback," I state staring at my hand wrapped around his bicep. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Just finish up your conversation."

"I've already hung up."

"Then go get dressed. I need the bathroom."

XXX

"You're being very quiet today."

"Why isn't Ryan with us today?"

"He said he wanted to give us some alone time."

"Why?"

"Ask him," he shrugs. "You're just sitting over there thinking about how much you miss Ryan?"

"No," I sigh. "Just trying to distract you from me."

"So what's really on your mind?"

"You got that tattoo on your hip on our wedding night didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I think it was my idea."

"Good because I don't have a clue what it means."

"If it makes you feel any better I still don't know what mine means either."

"Do you want to talk about what is really on your mind," he asks after a few minutes of silence.

"That night is coming back to me in pieces and I'm just trying to figure out how they fit together."

"What came back today?"

"You getting your tattoo. You said I owed you. I said I married you so it was after our wedding."

"And," he prompts.

"Pretty much the same kind of flirting from the bar. And…and then we were having sex."

"Ahhh. So you're having sex daydreams about me now."

"Well you are my husband and you were sitting in just a towel," I smirk. _"And now I'm flirting again."_

"That explains the molestation," he grins

"I did _**not**_ molest you."

"You started at my tattoo and ran your hand all over my torso. When you grabbed my bicep you started groaning."

" _You liked it that night."_

"Mom thought something was going on and quickly hung up on me."

"Oh. I… I'm sorry."

"She likes you by the way. Says you're the perfect balance of smartass and terrified of her."

"She manipulated me into agreeing to come for a holiday visit that I won't even be around for. She's going to hate me," I grumble.

"What?"

"When this is over," I clarify. "She's going to hate me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because she's your mother. And I'm the good for nothing whore that hurt her baby."

"And what makes you think my mother will think you're good for nothing?"

"Past experiences," I sigh staring out the window. "Mothers are not fond of me. And it's the truth."

"Will you stop that," he growls.

"When I was sixteen I met my first boyfriend. I thought I loved him and he loved me until that is I met his parents. His mother had big plans for her baby boy so she investigated my family. She didn't dig enough to discover my mother's secret but she disapproved of Paul's career. She felt I would derail all her plans because of Paul. My next venture into love was seventeen and ended the same. That one at least dug past my uncle to discover the reason he disowned my mother. I was viewed as a gold digger and deemed not good enough. When baby boy came up with a STD soon after she pressured his ass to dump me she made sure everyone knew I gave it to him even though I never even kissed the boy. I didn't even attempt to date again until my third year of college but apparently I have a type. Momma's boys whose mothers have big dreams for their children."

"I'm offended by the first part of that sentence," he smiles.

"All guys are momma's boys on some level."

"Using that logic all girls are daddy's girls."

"Gotta have a daddy for that."

"Finish your story."

"This mother at least gave me a chance. She tried to refine me. New clothes. New hairstyle. Dropping my southern accent. It was the etiquette that killed me. I couldn't learn to her satisfaction. My mouth got me in trouble."

"Imagine that," he smirks.

"Bite me," I return the smirk and he brings my hand to his mouth, pinching my knuckle between his teeth.

"I grew up the daughter of a waitress so my dinner etiquette was less than perfect also. I didn't know how to use a whole diner's worth of utensils at a single place setting. Three months later she told me that if I wasn't prepared to be the woman I needed to be then I needed to find someone else. I actually thought I found someone with some balls when he found me to tell me he didn't care what his mother said, he loved me. Found out he just wanted four extra months of blowjobs until the suitable girl his mother found him started putting out."

"So that was just a long drawn out explanation of how you let other people define you?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Maybe you should learn to define yourself."

"I lost myself a long time ago," I sniff.

"No you didn't. You just buried her," he sighs.

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen her when you don't have that shell up. Like right now."

"Vulnerability is not my favorite thing."

"It's no one's favorite thing."

"I don't like giving people any insight on how to hurt me anymore than I already have."

"You think I'm going to hurt you?"

"I really hope not," I mutter turning to stare out the window.

"Rue, have I done anything to hurt you this past month?"

"No."

"Do you think I will do anything to change that?"

I shrug.

"Rue."

"I don't think you will but I've thought that before."

"I'm not other people," he snaps. "Don't judge me on other's actions."

"I trusted you with the one thing that matter to me. Is that me judging you," I growl.

"It is when you wake up the next morning furious with me."

"I told you I was mad at myself," I snap. "I was mad because I proved my uncle right. I felt like nothing more than Paul's little whore. I have never blamed you for that night. That was all on me."

He takes a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that back up."

"It's fine."

"No. If I want you to forget the past then I need to stop bringing up the past. We moved past that morning. Let it lie. Deal?"

"Deal," I sigh. "Eric."

"Yeah?"

"The past month I've started to crave something I haven't needed in a really long time."

"What is that?"

"Affection," I state turning back to the man. "It's so easy for you to give, it makes me want more every time. I want to be able to return that affection."

He flexes his hand above the steering wheel and my eyes are drawn to the scabs across his knuckles. "You do."

"Not the way you deserve," I whisper turning away again.

"Yes you do," he sighs wrapping a hand around my forearm.

"Whatever you say dear," I murmur covering his hand with my free hand.

XXX

"Took you long enough," Ryan smiles as we pull our bags from the trunk. "Did we get distracted?"

"Got a late start," Eric states.

"Like I said," he smirks. "Distracted."

"Mom called," Eric grins.

"And that one," I flap a hand at my husband, "insisted that we have a big breakfast despite the fact that we were already late."

"Breakfast in bed," he waggles his eyebrows at me.

"Why do you care about our sex life so much?"

"Don't have one myself," he shrugs.

"He really is just a really big gossiping Diva," I smile at Eric.

"Told you," he grins. "No breakfast in bed, Ryan. Though my wife did try to molest me."

"I…I…I…," I stammer, my face heating up. "I have nothing to say to that. I'm going to the Diva's locker room."

"Not so fast," Ryan chuckles shooting out an arm out to stop me. "We have our own locker room tonight. There's no need to run off."

"Other than my embarrassment," I murmur.

"Other than that," Eric smirks.

"Lead the way, Big Man," I motion.

XXX

"Eric," I call cursing under my breath the corset top of the night.

"He went to catering," Ryan calls back.

"Fuck," I growl.

"Do you actually need something or just in the mood for a little grab ass?"

"Have you ever tried to put on a corset by yourself?"

"Can't say that I have," he chuckles. "All the naughty bits tucked away?"

"Yes."

"Then I can help," he states opening the bathroom door. "What do you need?"

"The laces," I motion behind me.

"There has got to be a more practical article of clothing," he mumbles as the top tightens around me. "Especially to wrestle in."

"There is," I sigh bracing myself as he tugs. "I just don't get it until they're sure this is the direction they want to continue with me. Good thing I don't have to wrestle tonight."

"You managed to do just fine the past four days."

"Different corset. I bought two and snuck one to Ms. Sandra to replace the boning so I could move and breathe."

"So why aren't you wearing that?"

"Repairs. Ryan," I start as he pulls his hands away from my back.

"Yeah?"

"You and Eric don't travel separately often do you?"

"Not since they put us together," he answers cautiously.

"What was different about today?"

"You."

"I see," pushing past the man I make my way into the locker room.

"It's not like that," he sighs.

"What is it like," I ask sliding my rings on my hands.

"It's not like when you were dating where you two could hide your relationship. You're married. The locker room, management, and most of our fans know you two are together."

"Yeah, and?"

"You hold yourself apart from him still. And after we had our talk, you seem to hold yourself apart more."

"I do not," I grumble.

"When was the last time the two of you kissed?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because the last time I saw you two acting remotely like newlyweds you two started fighting. You two seem to be fighting a lot. I thought you might need some alone time to reconnect again."

"Our fighting has nothing to do with you, idiot."

"You two seemed happier today."

I turn to the man, "Because we stopped being stubborn with one another and talked. That's why we fought. We don't talk. Simple as that. Your presence has no effect on our relationship."

"There a problem here," Eric asks from the doorway.

"I don't think so," I reply.

"No problem man," Ryan smiles. "Your wife was just telling me what an idiot I am after she used me to dress her."

"He help me lace up the back of my top," I answer my husband's questioning look. "I called for you."

"I thought you might want some water," he smiles holding out a bottle to me.

"Thank you," I smile turning back to my locker and the very tall stiletto heels that I'm to wear.

"I hope you're going to be able to concentrate on our match judging by how distracting your wife is," Ryan chuckles after a few minutes of silence.

I glance over my shoulder to find Ryan grinning at his friend who is staring at me. "Problem dear?"

"I've never seen you so exposed and look so at ease," Eric states.

I look down at the short skirt with the hip high slit and corset top.

"Don't let him lie," Ryan smiles, "he was staring at your ass."

"I was staring at her legs and back."

"And her ass."

"It's his ass to stare at," I grin before turning back. "Let him stare at whatever he wants."

"Until his staring gets him hurt in a match."

"Are you planning on staring at me instead of concentrating on your match, Eric?"

"It will be a very hard task," he chuckles, "but I think I'll manage."

"Good. Feel reassured?"

"Not really," Ryan smiles as I plop on a bench to pull on the shoes.

"Worry more about me killing myself in these damn heels," I laugh.

"So don't wear them," Eric comments.

"But they make my ass so look good," I smirk standing. "Are we ready?"

"Lead the way, Angel."

"He needs a little more time staring at that ass," Ryan grins.

"Stare away. I'm going to gorilla area. Follow me if you want to watch the ass."

XXX

"What the hell is your problem," Catherine snarls as I approach the gorilla area.

"Long list," I smirk crossing my arms. "Which one are you interested in?"

"You are not funny," she snaps. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Why don't you ask your future husband? He knows exactly what that punch was for."

"I asked you."

"Because he doesn't have the balls to tell you himself. Does he?"

"CJ," Rusev barks across the room.

"Sounds like he's a little scared over there."

"CJ," he barks again making his way to us.

"What is going on," she asks.

I search her begging expression before swallowing thickly. "It's not in my nature to hurt people. All I will say is you need to have a long conversation with your man."

"CJ," the big man growls grabbing the other woman by the arm. "Do not talk to this piece of trash. She is unstable."

"I see I was being generous when I called him a man," I grin.

"Shut up," the man snaps.

"If he doesn't tell you in a week, find me Sweetheart and I'll fill you in on all the details."

"I said shut up."

"Am I supposed to be scared that you're upset."

"You should be terrified of the consequences of your actions."

"Touch her and it will be the last thing you do," Eric growls behind me.

"And you can let go of her while you're at it," Ryan adds.

"That's a man, in case you were wondering," I smile at the couple as Ryan knocks the tightening hand away from Catherine's arm. "One week. See you out there."

"Were you trying to start a backstage fight," Eric growls in my ear as we walk away.

"She approached me and I never raised my voice or temper once. So no I wasn't trying to start a fight," I state turning to the two men.

"And the big man," Ryan questions, glaring at the man and his girlfriend.

"One, he doesn't have the balls to touch me after I loosened his teeth last week. Two, I knew you were close behind me so again he wasn't going to touch me. Now if I have placated you enough, Viking, wedding ring," I smirk holding out a hand to him.

He slides the ring from his finger placing it in my palm. "I don't like the idea of leaving you alone back here."

"I think I can survive the few minutes without you," I smirk sliding the ring into my top. "What about you, Big Man? Do you have anything to add?"

"I know you're tougher than he thinks you are," he smiles turning from his glaring.

"Glad one of you has faith in me," I smile.

"I have faith in you. It is just my job to protect you."

"You need a raise," I smirk cupping his cheek, careful to avoid his make-up. "Concentrate on your match. I will be fine. I'll be out there before you know it. Be safe…Both of you," I smirk glancing over at the other man. "Now turn into those assholes everyone loves to hate," I smile stepping away.

XXX

The crowd noise swells as I step out on the stage, the men in the ring turning to stare my way. Lana coming around the ring to stand at the bottom of the ramp, her hands on her hips as she stares up at me. Glancing around at the crowd I allow a small smirk to cross my lips before making my way to ringside. Ignoring the screaming of the other blonde woman, I shoulder my way past and begin my slow rounds around the ring. Rusev hops from the ring apron to snarl at me. "Stay away from CJ," he growls through unmoving lips.

"You have a week," I smirk. "So suggest you tell your dirty little secret or I will."

"You wouldn't," he growls as he grips my arm tightly.

"I would. I wouldn't like to hurt her but I think she deserves to know. This on the other hand I hope hurts a lot," I smile wrenching myself from his grip seconds before his tag partner crashes into him. Ignoring the bigger man, I reach a hand down to Brit. He stares up at me confused before taking my hand, and I suppress the urge to recoil from his touch as I help him to his feet. I smile shyly up at him as he backs away and towards the ring and into a knee to the side of his head from my husband. Glancing to the side I find the blonde checking on her man. I step over the fallen man picking up the Intercontinental Championship from the announce table on my way to resuming my rounds, draping the belt over my shoulder. Halfway around the ring I hear my name, turning I find the Brit leaning over the top rope his hand out to me, my husband recovering behind him. The referee's attention on both men's tag partners fighting on the outside of the ring. I look between the man above me and the belt before stepping towards the ring. "This what you want," I smile.

He nods as I step even closer, reaching for the belt.

"Too bad," I smirk sliding the belt from my shoulder and between his legs to my husband.

The Brit spins to face his opponent only to receive the title to the face.

"What are you doing," Lana screams rounding the ring.

"Taking charge of my life," I grin, yanking the US Title from her shoulder. "And taking care of my boys."

"You can't do this," she screams as I climb the ring steps.

"I just did."

"Honor," Viktor calls holding out a hand to me.

Placing my left hand into his outstretched one, I allow him to tug me forward.

"This is mine," he growls shoving my hand into the downed man's face, my diamond inches from his nose. "You thought you could take what's mine? Just waltz in our division without consequences? No," he smiles evilly wagging a finger as the Brit rolls from the ring. "So we will take what is ours and yours." Reaching for the discarded title he drapes it over his shoulder and I hand the US title behind me and the

big man takes it without looking. Neither man looking away from the true owner of the titles as they raise the belts. "We will rise."

"Kiss me," I whisper through unmoving lips as he starts to stalk past me.

"What?"

"No one believes our marriage is real. We need to step it up," I mutter, glancing at the big man who is still watching the two men and the blonde retreat.

"I can't be gentle with you as Viktor," he whispers.

"I trust you, it shouldn't cause me to panic," I smile pulling his ring from my top.

"Let's hope," he states shoving me back into the turnbuckles.

"Just make it good," I mutter as he grabs the back of my head.

"Always do," he chuckles leaning in.

The air leaves my lungs as his lips crash into mine. My hand skims up his chest and around the back of his neck holding him to me.

"How was that," he whispers breaking apart slightly.

"Passable," I pant.

A smile breaks through his façade before he recovers.

"Mine," he growls pulling away fully.

"Mine," I smile sliding his ring onto his finger.

XXX

"I told you not having reservation will eventually bite you in the ass," I smile as Eric opens the hotel door.

"Shut up," Ryan grumbles shoving past me and into the room. "You could have made mine too."

"I asked if you wanted me to," I smile following him in.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighs slinging his bag on the bed. "I get the first shower."

"It's my room," I state as he moves towards the bathroom.

"Should have made my reservation."

"Should have given me your credit card so I could," I call as the door shuts between us.

"Are you okay after tonight," Eric asks as I finger comb my hair.

"Yeah," I grin.

Turning me gently, he studies me intently. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do something you're uncomfortable with just to keep this act alive."

"You think I'm such a prude that a kiss makes me uncomfortable? Thanks for that," I smirk.

"Rue…"

"I'm fine with it," I interrupt moving to my own bag. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't. Turn."

"What?"

"Turn around. I'm getting ready for bed."

"Here?"

"Would you prefer I do it in the hallway? Turn around. I'm exhausted and don't feel like waiting on the bathroom."

Turning his back to me as I start to strip he stares intently at the windows across the room. "You're sure you're fine with tonight?"

"Are we back on the kiss or have you moved on to sharing a room with Ryan?"

"Both. In case you haven't noticed there is one bed in this room."

"And a couch," I remind him. "Which is where I'm taking my tired ass."

"You don't…"

"It makes the most sense, I'm the shortest and I didn't actually wrestle tonight so I don't need the bed. I'm sleeping on the couch."

"No, you're not," Ryan states.

"Do I need to go through this again?"

"No I heard you. You're short and didn't wrestle. There is no way I'm sleeping in the bed with him," he states pointing at Eric. "He's handsy in his sleep."

"There is no way your big ass will even fit on that couch."

"I'll make it work."

"No you won't," I sigh. "Don't argue with me about this."

"Fine," he sighs grabbing me around the waist as I move past him and tossing me onto the bed.

I fight against the fear rising up in me as I bounce on the bed.

"Fuck," Ryan breathes as try I to control the shaking in my limbs. "Dru, I…"

I hold a shaky hand up to stop him.

"What the fuck man," Eric growls. "You know…"

"Eric, don't. Please come here."

"What do you need, Angel," he murmurs seating himself a careful distance away. A tentative hand slides up my leg to rest on my knee.

"Just talk," I sigh sliding closer to the man. "It doesn't matter about what."

"Okay," he mutters, his hand slides up my back pressing me to his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. No one here is going to let anyone hurt you."

"I know," I whisper inhaling deeply, the now familiar scent calming my nerves. Pulling away slightly, I find Ryan making his way towards the couch. "Big man."

He stops in his tracks, turning back to us, "Yeah."

"Get in the bed."

"Dru, you're not sleeping on the couch."

"No, I'm not. Eric is the only thing that will calm me down enough to sleep," I state watching small tremors shoot through my hands before swinging back to the big man. "But you did wrestle tonight and I'm not going to let you suffer on that couch. It's a king size bed, I'm sure there is room for all three of us."

"I'm not into threesomes," he smiles.

"Good. Neither am I. Get in the bed."

"It's fine. I…"

"Get in the bed. It's one night. I think we can all survive in one bed for a night."

"Fine," he sighs sliding into the bed. "But the first time I'm molested there is going to be a fight."

"If you get molested it will be the first time in months and the greatest night of your life," Eric chuckles pulling me closer.

"Don't worry. I only molest my husband," I grin leaning into Eric again.

"Just don't do it while I'm in bed with you," Ryan mutters flopping onto his side facing away from us.

"You okay," Eric whispers.

"Getting there. You going to get in the shower?"

"I can wait until the morning."

"Okay," I sigh nuzzling against him. "You sleeping in this?"

"Hmm," he murmurs.

I tug on the belt loop of his jeans, "Sleeping in this?"

"No," he sighs.

"Get ready for bed."

"Okay," he states leaning me back and peeling his shirt over his head. Settling back against the headboard as he turns to work on the laces of his boots, I watch the muscles move beneath his skin. _"Damn, I hit the husband lottery,"_ I think as my hand drifts out on its own. I pull back before I actually connect with the man, dropping my eyes to my lap. _"He is not actually yours. This is just a really good act."_ I raise my head in time to see his jeans dropping to the floor and Eric turning to face me in just his boxer briefs. My eyes drift down to the bulge in the front before turning away. "So do you want me in the middle or on the outside?"

"Where ever you want," he sighs.

I slide down pressing my back against Ryan's and Eric slides under the sheets. Reaching out he closes the small gap between us as he pulls me to his chest, his head resting on top of mine. "The shaking isn't as bad now," he whispers as one hand slides up and down my spine.

"Thanks to you," I murmur.

"What?"

"You really are the only thing that can calm me down lately."

"Good to know."

"Is there anything I can do for you," I ask sliding an arm around him.

"No."

"Eric, please," I whine softly.

I feel him swallow thickly. "We can talk about it in the morning. Try to get some sleep."

"Okay," I sigh.


	14. Chapter 14

February 3 2015

A thick finger traces my arrow tattoo.

"Ryan," I mutter.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know it's me without opening your eyes. How do you know it's not Eric?"

"Your fingers are thicker and you put more pressure behind your touch. Eric is always gentle."

"No rough sex," he chuckles. "Got it."

I open my eyes to glare at the big man.

"That loses some of its heat when you're half asleep."

"I take it back. Go sleep on the couch," I chuckle snuggling against the warm body behind me.

Eric sighs against me, his arm draped over me tightening momentarily. "Morning Angel."

"Morning. I'm kicking Big Man out of bed."

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe then we won't have to share a quarter of the bed because he's taking up the rest of it."

"He wasn't a whiney bitch until he married you," Ryan chuckles pulling me to the center of the bed.

"My cuddles," I whine.

"He's still back there. Can we talk about something?"

"Why does everyone I know want to talk before six a.m.?"

"Because you don't run away from conversations before six a.m."

"What," I groan.

"What exactly happened with Stu?"

"Ryan," Eric starts.

"She doesn't have to answer. I just hope she trusts me enough to let me in on what's going on."

Sighing I stare up at the big man as he waits patiently for my decision. "Okay. Stu wanted to date me but before we could even go on one date he turned into a jealous asshole," I summarize and Ryan's eyes drift over my head. "Worse than my husband," I chuckle. "Other men can exist in the same world with me with him. Eric worries that someone is going to hurt me…"

"Or that you're going to hurt somebody," Eric interrupts.

"With Stu it was always about how someone was trying to get in my pants. I put up with it for a couple days but I couldn't handle the jealousy anymore and I cancelled our date. Then one night he came to my room, shoved his way in and then he shoved me to the bed. We fought. I managed to get away at one point but he grabbed me around the waist and threw me back onto the bed."

The big man shallows thickly as the realization of what happened the night before hits him.

"He tried to…He tried…He," I stammer unable to say the word.

"Hey, hey, I got the idea," he sighs. "You don't have to say it if it's too hard."

I nod swallowing back the tears threatening to fall. "Thanks Big Man," I sigh patting his arm. "Don't worry about last night. I just have to work through my shit."

"Remember you're not alone."

"I know," I sigh as Eric snuggles up to my back again.

"More than just him," he smiles reaching out to pat my shoulder.

"Yeah, but he's the most important one," I grin wrapping my fingers through Eric's. "Now shut up and let me sleep. First name of the list I owe you…Layla."

"Layla? Layla," the big man mulls.

"Said she would climb you like a small mountain," I chuckle shutting my eyes.

"Have I told you lately you're my best friend?"

"Now who is the most important," Eric mutters, his lips brushing across my shoulder.

"Still you in my book."

"Ugh! Newlyweds," Ryan groans as the bed shifts.

"You wanted us to act more affectionate," I chuckle shifting back against Eric.

The man behind me tenses. "I'm going to get in the shower."

"Dru," Eric murmurs behind me.

"Yes Sexy," I smile turning to the man.

"You don't…"

The end of his sentence is cut off as I pull his face to mine.

"I know," I mumble against his lips.

"You go from zero to ninety."

"I finally found what I've been looking for. I'm jumping on it…literally."

"I don't want there to be any regrets in the morning."

"I have spent years fighting off guys trying to get in my pants," I growl stepping away. "The one guy I'm willing to…Of course you don't want…Goodnight. I enjoyed my time with you tonight."

"Dru. Dru!"

"Only family and friends can call me Dru," I call back hitting the elevator call button and the doors immediately open. "I don't know if I can call you a friend."

"What do your lovers call you," he asks sliding into the elevator

"I wouldn't know."

"Well, I guess I'll get to decide," he smiles capturing my lips.

"Now who's going from zero to ninety," I ask shoving him back.

Reaching out he slides his fingers through mine. "It's not that I don't want you. It's fear of disappointing you."

"It's not like I have much to compare to."

"I've drank too much tonight. There might not be much cooperation on my part."

"Well," I smile stepping closer, "that's all you had to say."

"It's not something I'm proud of. Having a beautiful woman giving herself to me and I'm too drunk to even make it worth her effort."

"There's more than one way to please a woman," I smile capturing his mouth momentarily before stepping back. "That is if you want. I don't make this offer to…well anyone. You should feel very special."

"I do," he smiles following me across the small room when it shutters to a stop.

The alarm rips me from my dream. Reaching out I feel for Eric and find only cold sheets.

"Dru," Ryan murmurs as a hand comes down on my forearm.

"Yeah," I sigh finally opening my eyes to find the big man seated on the edge of the bed shutting off my alarm.

"I'm heading down to get breakfast. Maybe you could go help your husband."

"Help him with what?"

"He's been in the shower for an hour."

"So?"

"I think he missed you last night."

"I was right here last night. How could he miss me?"

"I'm sorry about this," he sighs scooping me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I tried being delicate, it didn't work. Your husband is in the shower jacking off. I'm leaving the room so you can hurry him along. We don't have all day," he sighs setting me on my feet. "Sorry, it's going to have to be a quickie." With that he shoves me into the bathroom.

"Don't," I sigh as the door shuts behind me. "Fuck. Eric."

"Yeah," he breathes before a long guttural groan escapes the shower.

"I hate when Ryan is right," I mumble. "Eric," I try again.

"Rue?"

"You got other girls walking in on you in the shower I need to know about," I tease weakly pulling myself up to sit on the edge of the sink.

"What are you doing in here?"

"You're tag team partner threw me in here."

"What," he asks as the water shuts off.

"Ryan. He picked me up and put me in here."

"Why," he asks reaching out for a towel.

"To quote him: Your husband is in the shower jacking off. I'm leaving the room so you can hurry him along. We don't have all day," I state

"Fuck," he growls stepping out of the shower. Towel wrapped around his hips. "I'm sorry Rue. Are you okay?"

"Amazingly, yes," I smile holding out my hands to show the lack of shaking. "Are you okay that I'm in here?"

He shrugs as he reaches for his clothes, pulling his boxer briefs on under the towel, "I'm sorry Ryan is thick headed and keeps putting his hands on you."

"I'm getting use to it," I smile slightly as he runs the towel over his hair.

"You shouldn't be."

"It's part of being his friend," I shrug.

"You have told him multiple times not to do this shit," he growls yanking his jeans up his legs.

"Eric, calm down."

"No, this…"

"Eric…"

"He can't keep…"

"Eric, I'm spending the day by myself," I blurt.

"What?"

"Obviously, the stress of…of this is starting to take its toll on you. I can't let that happen anymore," I sigh sliding down.

"Rue," he starts grabbing my forearm gently.

"I'm long overdue for a shopping trip with Tori and Nattie. Plus, I need to add to my wardrobe so I don't look like a kidnapping victim while I'm out with you. It's the perfect time to give you a break from me."

"I don't…I don't think it's a good idea."

"Are you going to try and stop me?"

"Like I could," he snorts, his hand sliding from me. "I would never try regardless."

"Good. Can you bring my bag so I can get in the shower myself," I ask moving past him. Pulling my sleep shirt over my head, I move to start the shower.

"Rue?"

"What," I mutter glancing over my shoulder. I find him standing in the center of the room staring at me. "What? Is there something on my back," I ask trying to see myself in the mirror behind him.

Shaking his head slightly he drags his eyes up my bare back to finally meet my eyes. "No. It's just that…that this is the second time you've…undressed in front of me."

I'm a little shocked by the fact as I allow it to slowly sink in. Both times were behind his back but I'm still a little shocked by my actions. "I'm sorry. That…It's inappropriate."

"Actually, as your husband, it's not. It's just something that seems out of character for you."

"I guess I'm just comfortable around you," I admit softly. "I've never really felt this comfortable around a guy before so I've shed my usual conservativeness. Sorry, I've made you uncomfortable."

"You didn't," he states quickly, his voice dropping an octave.

A shiver runs through my body, "Okay," I breathe. "Good. Can you please grab my bag?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you," I call as he disappears from the room. Stripping completely, I step under the hot spray. _"Maybe I should turn it to a cold one. Isn't that what everyone uses to rid themselves of horniness. Cold Showers? Something about how Eric was looking at me made every nerve ending stand on end and I wanted, no needed, to feel the man's hands on my body."_ I shake the thoughts and feelings from me as I step under the spray.

"Rue," Eric starts as I repack my bag.

"I know what you're going to say so you don't have to say it."

"Please," he sighs.

Glancing at Ryan by the door, I wrap myself around my husband. "I know you're enjoying having me around now but you need some alone time too," I grin leaning up to nuzzle along the side of his neck. "I'll be fine," I whisper. "No one is going to attack me while I'm with Tori and Nat."

"How can you be sure," he whispers pressing his lips to my hair.

"They're too much like you," I chuckle. "They won't put up with Johnny's shit any more than you would. Plus, you need some time where you can relax without looking over your shoulder because of me. You're so stressed," I murmur running a hand up his arm. "I hate it."

"My stress is not your fault, Rue."

"Yeah because you were on constant alert before I showed up," I smile. "Spend the day relaxing. Please. I can handle myself for a few hours."

Sighing he presses a quick peck to my forehead before lowering his to mine. "You need anything, you call me."

"Yes sir," I smirk.

"I mean it."

"I know," I grin pecking the tip of his nose before turning to Ryan. "Take care of him today."

He mock salutes me.

"Go. Both of you."

"Rue…"

"Go Eric. I'll see you tonight."

Picking up my phone as they leave I send a text to both Tori and Nattie. _"Need new clothes. Who is up for a shopping spree?"_

"I don't know guys," I groan adjusting the strap of the bra the girls had convinced me to try on. New clothes included new lingerie I was told as I was being dragged into the store. "It's not really my style."

"It's hot," Nattie smiles.

"Definitely. Eric is going lose his mind when he sees you in this," Tori grins picking up my phone. "Speaking of which. You have a text from your hubby. Miss you. Can't wait to see you tonight."

"Awww," they both sigh.

"Why are you both in the dressing room with me?"

"Because you need expert opinions. Back to your husband."

"As much as I miss him too, he needed time away from me. I'm sure he was feeling smothered. He's breathing easier today."

"Not after this picture."

"What," I ask turning to find Tori aiming my phone my direction. "You didn't."

"I did," she smiles. "And sent."

"That is not the kind of relationship we have."

"It is now."

"Tori," I growl.

"Every man wants a picture like that."

I turn away from them to study myself in the mirror. Trying not to linger too long on the flaws I'm sure was apparent in the picture.

Tori pulls out her own ringing phone. "Hey, Layla. Hey. Hey. Hey. What's wrong? Okay. Okay. Where are you at? Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can. I promise. We're leaving right now."

"What's going on?"

"Layla is at the arena…Sobbing. I couldn't understand much else."

"Go get the car. I'll get out of this and meet you out front."

"You are buying that set then you are meeting us out front. You can't tease your husband and not bring it home," she states at the look on my face before sliding from the dressing room.

"She's right," Nattie smiles following her out.

"I didn't tease him," I mutter to myself.

"That asshole," Tori growls as we sit in the quiet restaurant after the show. Eric wasn't thrilled when I told him I was going out without him again but his anger melts at the sight of Layla. "He dumps you without a fucking reason."

"He said he wanted to play the field again," Layla spits, eyes on her plate.

"That's bullshit."

"It is," I agree softly.

"Is it Dru," Layla snaps, eyes coming up to mine.

"What…"

"You're the field he wants to fucking play," she spits.

"Layla, you're hurting and lashing out," I try to sooth.

"Everyone knows who Nick truly wants to fuck."

"Well, he's too fucking late. I'm married."

"Like that would stop you."

I'm on my feet before I realize I've moved.

"Dru," Tori states warily.

"I'm going for some air," I grumble.

"She doesn't mean it," Tori whispers.

"Just take care of her."

"Dru," Nattie finally speaks up as I turn to leave.

"I'm fine. Please just make sure Layla is okay."

Stepping outside, I pace along the side of the building trying to regain my composure.

"Dru?"

Turning I come face to face with Nick.

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to console your ex-girlfriend until she informed me about your plans."

"What plans?"

"How you wanted to play the field, more specifically me."

"It's part of the act for the bet," he whispers stepping closer.

"So, you have to hurt my friend for that stupid bet?"

"She seemed to rile you up."

"That doesn't matter."

"You always do that," he sighs gripping my shoulders.

"Do what?"

"Shove your feelings to the side for everyone else."

"Because I spend the majority of the time being selfish."

"I don't believe that, Beautiful," he murmurs lowering his face towards mine.

Shoving the man backwards, I glare up at him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I was gonna tell you what I learned about the bet."

"Bullshit. You were coming in to kiss me."

"I think your new husband has you paranoid. Maybe he should let you out more often."

"I am not held fucking hostage by my husband so stop acting like I'm suffering from some form of Stockholm's Syndrome. I am not fucking paranoid. Lips," I point. "Ear. You were leaning towards my fucking lips. This shit right here is the reason I prefer to stay in with Eric and Ryan. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll take my happy ass back to my husband and enjoy the rest of my night. Goodnight Nick."

I stand just inside the door staring at Eric's back as he sits on the couch of the small sitting room of our suite. Head in his hands, he sits with his back to me, earbuds blaring something pounding into his ears. Rolling his shoulders, he leans back to stare at the ceiling. Setting my bags by his before moving towards my husband. I hesitantly run my fingers through his hair causing his eyes to snap open. I smile down at him as I massage his scalp lightly before drifting back to knead the muscles in his neck.

"What are you doing," he asks softly, popping the earbuds from his ears.

"You're still stressed."

"Just tired."

"Liar. Every muscle is tense. Scoot," I urge him forward on the couch.

"What are you doing," he asks as I settle behind him on the couch.

"This," I sigh as my hands slide across his back before settling on his shoulders and beginning to unknot the muscles there. "Why are you so stressed?"

"I've been worried about you all day," he groans, leaning into my hands slightly.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"You didn't…"

"You were right," I blurt.

"What?"

"Fuck," I growl. "I didn't want to say anything tonight. I was going to talk to you in the morning about it."

"Johnny?"

"No."

"Who?"

"Can this wait til…"

"No."

"Nick," I whisper.

"What happened?"

"He just cornered me."

"And?"

"And he held me there trying to kiss me."

"Anything else," he growls, his foot bouncing on the floor.

"No."

"Rue…"

"That was it, I promise," I whisper holding my breath waiting on him to explode. The tension radiating from the man scares me.

"Keep rubbing," he mutters and I realize my hands have stopped. Returning to working the muscles beneath my hands. "He's going on my list," he finally grumbles.

"What list is that?"

"The list of guys I want in the ring in front of me so I can knock their fucking teeth out. Stu. Johnny. Miroslav. Now Nick. I might add Ryan to that list if he doesn't learn to keep his hands to himself."

"Ryan is fine."

"No…"

"Ryan is fine in small doses," I correct. "I can handle him most of the time."

"He does it to piss me off."

"So, stop getting pissed off and he'll stop."

"Last night scared me."

"Me too," I whisper, my hands sliding down to his arms. "I hate when those memories come flooding back."

"Can I ask about last night?"

"Sure."

He hesitantly leans back against me, resting his head on my shoulder. "Did you mean it last night?"

"Need to be more specific."

"I'm the only one who calms you."

"Yeah," I sigh.

"Why?"

"I really don't know. You just are. You're the only man since Stu that I never had to adjust to. I'm glad you are."

"Me too," he sighs and my eyes drift down to his leg still bouncing.

"Eric?"

"Hmmm?"

"Teach me how to calm you down."

"I'm fine."

"Please. I want to do something for you."

"Who says you don't."

"Eric," I sigh reaching out to still his leg. "Please. You would do it for me. I'm just not as intuitive as you. Just tell me what to do."

Sighing he sits up tugging his shirt over his head before leaning back against me. "I can only think of one thing that relaxes me but I don't think you even know that you do it and I don't know if you would be willing to do it if you did."

"What is it?"

Slowly he reaches down wrapping a hand around my hand on his thigh bringing it to his chest. "Scratch lightly," he orders softly.

I follow his orders hesitantly, my nails scraping across his skin.

"Most nights when I'm lying behind you waiting on you to fall asleep, you will roll over and start running your fingers through my chest hair or scratching across my chest," he explains softly. "It puts me to sleep every time. I can't explain it."

"I'm glad I can do something for you," I whisper continuing to run my nails across his chest.

The suite door slams open and we both turn to find Ryan swaying on his feet.

"Ry," I sigh. "You've got to stop doing this to yourself."

"I'm fine," he mutters.

"No, you're not."

"I've dealt with your husband all day. I needed a drink or ten. I don't know what you text him this afternoon but he became unbearable. So maybe you should work on that," he mutters shuffling towards the bedroom. "Goodnight."

I blink away irrational tears as I watch him close the door behind himself.

"Rue…"

" _Of course, he didn't want to see that damn picture."_ "I'm sorry about that picture. Tori sent it before I could stop her. I…I feel like I should say more but I don't know what else to say."

"She meant to send it to me?"

"Who else would she send it to?"

He shrugs bringing my hand back to his chest. "I didn't know. Didn't stop me from being jealous of the fucker."

I feel something warm spread throughout my chest at his words as I return to my previous actions on his chest. "Not the best picture of me. Don't know why you were jealous," I joke softly.

"You're beautiful, Angel. I am jealous of anyone who gets to see you like that."

"You're lucky I'm a one-man woman," I sigh lowering my cheek to his head. "And after tonight I think I'll limit my time away from your side for a while."

"Sounds like a plan," he sighs wrapping my legs around his waist from behind and he sinks deeper against me. "I love it when you're by my side. This position is great too," he mumbles.

"Agreed," I sigh allowing my hand to drift across my husband.


	15. Chapter 15

February 4 2015

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"About what?"

"You know what," he grins shoving me back into the room.

"Actually, I don't. It's rude to enter a lady's hotel room without permission," I grumble.

"Good thing you are not a lady," he smiles moving closer.

"You're just rude all around," I glower at the man as I side step around him and move further into the room.

"I didn't know you had to be sweet to whores," he chuckles shoving me onto the bed.

"Get out," I growl scrambling up the bed.

"I will…after I get what I came for," he sneers kneeling on the bed at my feet.

"Last chance," I warn.

"Before what," his hands sliding up my thighs.

Smashing my foot down into his knee he topples forward into my elbow.

"Bitch," he growls pinning me to the bed.

"Been called worse," I snarl.

"You are worse, Love."

"Get the fuck off of me and out of my fucking room."

"After. I. Get. My. Turn. You. Promised. Me," he growls yanking my shirt over my head.

"I'm not some ride everyone gets a turn on."

"See, that's not what your uncle says," his hands coming up to work at my bra., smiling down at me. "What? All it takes for a ride on Dru is a discussion with Paul. He told me that you were mine now. Now take your pants off."

"No."

"What was that," he snaps a hand wrapping around my throat.

"I said no."

"It wasn't a request."

"And you are no one to give me demands," I growl slamming my knee up between his legs. Shoving the withering man from me. "You fucked up your only opportunity to ever have a chance with me. I have put up with this shit for long enough. Get out of my fucking room and stay the fuck out of my life," I growl yanking the door open.

"Gladly," he growls stalking towards me. "After I'm done with you."

Jerking myself from the dream, my eyes scan the room. Early morning light filters in from window across from the couch. Eric is still nestled against my chest, my legs and arm wrapped around him. Somehow a blanket is draped over Eric and my lower half, a pillow under my head as it rests on the back of the couch.

"You okay, Princess?"

Turning my head slightly I find Ryan in the kitchenette. "Yeah. Bad dream again. How are you feeling?"

"Usual," he shrugs.

"My aspirin is in my bag," I mumble lowering my face to Eric's hair tightening my grip on him trying to slow my racing heart. _"Damn it. He's been using my shampoo."_

"Had some of my own."

"Thank you for the pillow and blanket," I guess.

"You two looked too comfortable there to wake you last night when I stumbled out."

"What time is it?"

"Almost six thirty. Let him sleep, we don't have anything this morning. Are you sure you're okay?"

"God, I hate that you two worry so much about me," I grumble. "Especially him."

"He loves you. That's why he worries so much. Nothing can stop that."

I open my mouth to respond when Eric cellphone starts ringing, I start to brush it off when the readout catches my eye. _"Isn't that Tori's number?"_ "Hello?"

"Hey Sweetie, Eric busy?"

"He's sleeping. What do you need?"

"I can call back. How are you? After last night…"

"I'm fine," I snap. "What do you need my husband for?"

"Sweetie, you sound jealous."

" _I feel jealous,"_ I think as I let the silence stretch.

"Who is it, Angel," Eric murmurs.

"Tori."

His hand comes up to take the phone. Disentangling himself from me, he disappears into the bedroom.

"What…" I start the feeling of loss and jealousy overwhelming. Pushing everything down I turn my attention to Ryan. "What happened last night? You made it back here by yourself last night," I smirk pulling myself from the couch. "How did you manage that?"

"Stopped drinking earlier," he returns the smirk as I fill a glass from tap.

"I meant it last night, you should stop doing that to yourself."

"I know you mean well, Dru, but…"

"I'm the last person to tell someone how to live their life or should even tell someone how to live," I interrupt. "But you're my friend and I hate to see you hurting yourself."

"You don't understand."

"I've never been in your situation. But I have lost my mother, called a whore for years, and the final straw, had my uncle actually whore me out. Stu attacked me because Paul said he could. I started drinking to numb the pain too. Made me feel worse so I had to drink more and it just became a cycle. I know what you're going through because I went through something similar."

"How do handle the pain."

"Shove it down. I still drink occasionally as you know. Ignore it until it comes out in other unhealthy ways."

"Like nightmares?"

"Yeah," I smile shakily. "Nightmares. Trust issues. Intimacy issues."

"But you're getting past those. At least the last two."

"You will too," I sigh stepping closer.

"I hope so."

"I know so."

His arm shoots out wrapping around my waist and I tense momentarily.

"Fuck. I keep forgetting," he mutters.

"You're fine," I murmur holding his arm around me. "Just residual panic from my dream. Everything's fine," I state breathing deeply.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm also sure that if I ever meet your ex-wife I'm going to beat the stupid out of her," I smile.

"I think you can take her too," he chuckles squeezing me in a half hug. "Thanks for being a friend, Dru."

"Ditto, Ry."

"I thought I told you to keep your hands off of her," Eric growls.

"I told him this was fine," I glance at the man in the doorway.

"Yeah. Momma said it was okay," Ryan teases.

"Momma? Well it's better than Princess, I guess," I chuckle stepping away from the bigger man. "What did Tori need?"

"Don't worry about it."

I open my mouth to reply.

"I said don't worry about it," he snaps.

"Yes sir," I growl shoving past him.

"What is wrong with you this morning," I hear Ryan ask before I slam the bedroom door behind me, locking it.

I groan trying to pull myself to an upright position.

"Shhhhhh," a voice murmurs. "Don't try to move."

"Mom?"

"No Sweetheart," they soothe and I finally open my eyes to find a middle-aged woman in nurse's scrubs. "Just lie still. You're hurt, we don't want to make it worse."

"Where's my mom?"

"Don't you worry about that right now."

"Where is my mom," I ask again.

"She's here," she states quietly.

"I want to see her."

"You can't right now."

"I need my mother."

"Sweetheart…"

"I need my mother," I scream trying to pull myself from the bed. "Why won't my left arm move? What happened? Why isn't my mother here?"

"Why don't we wait here for your doctor and then we'll see about seeing your mom. Is that a deal?"

I nod allowing her to guide me back down.

"You're either one tough cookie or we found the right dosage of pain medication," she chuckles.

The following hours are a blur with information being thrown and swirling around my head. The vehicle hit a large patch of black ice travelling too fast for the conditions. Flipping multiple times over multiple hundreds of yards. Mom, who was not wearing a seatbelt, was thrown from the vehicle. She was rushed to surgery immediately upon arriving. They need the name of my next of kin to sign off for mine. I mumbled out the little information I knew of my grandparents as they explained how I had shattered my clavicle, scapula, and humerus. The next thing I knew I am being sedated as my grandmother squeezes the fingers of my right hand.

"Drucilla. Wake up sweet girl," someone whispers. "Come back to me. I can't lose you too. Please Sweetheart."

Opening my eyes, I find my teary-eyed grandmother. "Thank God," she whispers.

"Mom? Where's Mom, Grandma?"

"Drucilla," she sighs.

"I'm sorry," I start pulling myself from the bed onto shaky knees. "I have to find my mom. I have to see that she's okay."

"Drucilla."

"No please. I need to find her," I growl wrapping my hand around the IV pole for support. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, Honey. Just get back in bed."

"No. I need…"

"You need to get back in bed," she starts more forcefully.

"I need my mom," I scream moving through the door. "She's all I have."

"No, she's not," she whispers as I turn the corner.

"Minna Levesque," I state as I reach the nurses' desk. "I need to know where she is."

"Ms. Levesque, why are you out of bed?"

I turn to find my nurse from earlier. "You promised to let me see my mother after my surgery. Where is she?"

"You need to let the anesthesia wear off first."

"Stop stalling. Where is my mother," I growl.

She rounds the desk to stand behind me and I whirl on her. Dizziness overcomes me and I lean heavily on the desk.

"You're showing your ass," she states.

"I don't care if I'm making a scene I need to see my mother now."

"No, Sweetheart. The back of your gown is open. You are literally showing your ass. Please let me tie that for you."

"Thank you," I murmur pushing off the desk.

"How are you feeling," she asks as she closes the back of my gown.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"I haven't stopped long enough to think about it."

"Maybe you should take a second for yourself."

"She wouldn't. Why should I?"

"Because she's a mom. You give up thinking about yourself," she sighs guiding me to the elevators. "You shouldn't have to. Not right now. Take this elevator to the basement. Turn right as soon as you step off. Your mother is behind the double doors at the end of the hall. Be careful, Sweetheart. Even tough cookies crumble sometimes."

I push through the doors slowly.

"Can I help you?"

I turn to find a man in a white lab coat.

"I think I may have made a wrong turn," I state leaning heavily on the IV pole. "I'm looking for my mother. I'm sorry to bother you."

"What's her name?"

"Minna Levesque."

"This way," he sighs.

"What is this place?"

Pushing another set of doors open I see my mother's face.

"Mom," I cry rushing forward. "What's wrong with her?"

My hand lands on her shoulder and I recoil. "She's cold. Why is she so cold?"

"Because she's dead, Drucilla," a new voice growls.

Turning, I find Paul slumped on the floor.

"She's dead."

"No. She can't be."

"She is."

"This is some sort of joke, right," I ask turning to the worker.

"This is the morgue, Miss," he states softly.

White hot anger shoots through me turning back to my uncle. "This is because of you," I return the growl. "All of this."

"I know."

"She was running away from you."

"Again. She was running away from me again. Do you think I don't know this," he asks softly.

"Why do you hate us? Why," I scream. "What did we do to make you hate us?"

"Nothing…I don't…. I don't hate you. I don't. I'm sorry, Drucilla. This is all my fault," he sobs. "This is all my damn fault. I pushed her away all those years ago and I've done it again. Now she's gone."

"What happened?"

"She was thrown from the vehicle, it rolled over her at least twice. There was too much internal damage," he states standing. "They couldn't save her. They tried but…" He reaches out to wipe the tear from my cheek.

"Rue. Rue, wake up."

My eyes flutter open to find Eric in front of me, one hand cupping my cheek as a sob breaks loose from my chest.

"What…"

"Bad dream," I state pulling away from him. We've spoken very little since this morning, just the necessaires that go along with being in an enclosed space with someone.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine. Go back to your life," I hiccup trying to control the sobs. "You've made it quite clear you don't want to talk to me so don't talk to me," I mumble pulling my hood over my head and bury my face against the back of the seat.

"Fine," he growls slamming the SUV door.

"What is going on with you?"

I turn to find Nattie.

"Nothing," I mumble turning back to my bag.

"Then why did you work so stiff with Tori and Layla out there?"

"If they can't handle being hit hard then they need to find a new career."

"You were vicious."

"They want me to show a more aggressive side to match the boys," I shrug. "I'm more aggressive. If Layla and Tori have a problem with that then they can come to me themselves."

"Are you and Eric fighting? You've both look miserable all day."

"My personal life is not up for locker room gossip," I growl.

"That's not why…"

"Dru," Tori calls from somewhere on the other side of the line of lockers I had holed myself behind. "Dru," she starts as she peaks around the lockers, "Eric is looking for you. He's at the door."

"You sure he's not looking for you," I sneer pushing past Nattie.

Her eyes widen then soften in the span of a second. "You have bigger things to worry about than what me and your husband are doing," she murmurs nodding towards the locker room door. Looking, I find Melina chatting with someone on the other side of the ajar door…topless.

"What in the actual fuck," I growl charging the woman.

Melina lets out a string of giggles as I reach her wrapping a hand in her hair to sling her out of view of the door. "Don't let me catch you pulling anything like that around my husband again," I snap shoving myself through the door. "What do you want?"

Eric's eyes swing down from the point over the door he was staring at to meet mine. "Are you coming back to the room tonight?"

"Is there a reason I can't…or shouldn't?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Then I will be there."

"We're heading back."

"I still have some things to do here. I'll take a cab back."

"Okay," he sighs looking around. "Be careful," he murmurs pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Always."

"Can we talk?"

"I guess we can do whatever you want," I sigh running my hand back through my hair.

"Are you okay," he asks settling beside me on the couch.

"No. I've had two separate nightmares today. I'm fucking stressed and I've come to rely on you entirely too much but I've done something…"

"No, you haven't," he interrupts. "I'm sorry about this morning. I should have said that sooner. It wasn't you. It was Tori. That woman is entirely too chipper for my taste. I was irritated and sleepy."

"What did she need so early?"

"That damn party of hers. She wanted to know if she could decorate the apartment. Before you ask, I ask her not to talk to you about the party. It seemed to irritate you when she brought it up, I thought I would save you some irritation by dealing with it myself."

Relief rushes through me. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Got drunk and married me," he chuckles as I lean against his chest.

"Go drunk me," I grin climbing into his lap.

"Want to talk about the nightmares," he asks as I nuzzle into the crook of his neck inhaling deeply.

"First one was the night with Stu," I mutter. "It's what woke me up his morning. You slept through it. I tried to do this then but you've been using my shampoo so it didn't work as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what it is but the smell of you calms me."

"Are you saying I stink?"

"Not at all. You smell like sandalwood, mint, and something else I can't figure out but it's all male. I just feel safe when I smell it. It means you're near and I know you won't let anything hurt me."

His arms wrap around me pulling me closer to him. "Never. Not as long as we're together."

My hand drifts up to run across the opposite side of his chest. "I guess I need to apologize to Tori tomorrow for being so rough on her," I mutter more to myself than the man above me.

His hand starts soothing up and down my side, pausing occasionally to allow his fingertips to trace a random pattern before continuing again.

"I was so jealous when you left the room to talk to her this morning. And pissed off at Tori. We both know this isn't real but everyone else thinks it is. The fact that she would try to move in on my man was unacceptable."

"I should have told you what we were doing," he sighs. "I would never do that by the way," he states after a few seconds of silence.

"Hmmm," I hum as the combination of his hand and heartbeat melt all the stress of the day from me.

"I would never cheat on anyone I'm with. Although a couple of recent exes might claim I like to mentally cheat."

"Meaning?"

"I called out another woman's name during sex."

"Ouch," I sigh. "I might have to agree with the exes. Did you ever get your dream girl?"

His hand comes up to wrap around mine. "Yeah. I don't think she realized she's my dream girl though."

"Did she live up to your dreams?"

"She's exceeded my dreams."

Lifting my head, I meet his eyes. "Then she's an idiot to let you go. It's her loss." Leaning up, I press a kiss to his cheek.

His hand comes up to stroke my cheek as he leans towards me.

Suddenly a phone ringing erupts through the room.

"Damn it. That is probably Tori again. She wanted a spare key to my place so she could set up while we're not there.

"Get it. I'm heading to bed. Today has been exhausting. Goodnight Eric."


	16. Chapter 16

February 9 2015

"Dru," someone calls as we make our way through the halls of the arena.

"I got your stuff," Eric whispers taking my bag from my hand.

"Thank you," I sigh pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Yes Layla?"

"Hey," she sighs. "I just wanted to apologize for my actions the last time we were together."

"You were hurt and lashing out."

"That's no excuse."

"No, it's not. I do understand though."

"Thank you for that," she smiles.

"The match helped too," I laugh.

"I've forgotten how strong you are. I won't make that mistake again."

"If it makes you feel any better now I have to give that beating to the rest of the women."

"Well then I'm glad I got mine first."

"Nick is an asshole. A stupid asshole if he thinks you're going to wait on him to play the field."

"I know."

"Want a small mountain to climb," I smirk watching Ryan approach.

"Tempting," she smirks turning. "But I don't know if I'm ready for mountain climbing."

"I'm sure he'd let you take a nice leisurely ride instead," I smile.

"Stop it," she blushes.

"Ladies," Ryan grins.

"Big Man," I smile.

"I thought you and Eric had something to discuss privately, Dru," he states tilting his head in the direction my husband disappeared.

"Wha…Oh, yeah," I smirk catching on. "That thing. Yeah, I should really go talk to him about that. Thank you for reminding me." Wrapping an arm around his neck pulling him down to my level in what I hoped was a believable hug. "She just got dumped and not really feeling up to mountain climbing. Don't hurt her,"

"No problem," he smirks as we separate.

"I may have told him about the climbing comment," I whisper to the other woman before backing down the hall.

"Drucilla Michelle Levesque," she groans.

"You'll thank me later," I chuckle.

"Layla," I hear Ryan start as I turn the corner

* * *

"Hey," I call as I enter the locker room.

"In here," Eric calls from the bathroom.

"Whatcha doing," I ask wrapping my arms around his waist from behind.

"My face paint," he mutters. "Everything okay with you?"

"Yep," I mumble. "Just feeling cuddly for some reason. You're the only one I cuddle with."

"Cuddle away then," he chuckles leaning towards the mirror. "Has the hoodie been helping?"

He had draped one of his zip up hoodies over my shoulders the morning after my smell confession, telling me to wear it in the car to keep the nightmares at bay. A whole different set of dreams results from sleeping completely surrounded by the scent of Eric. The latest had me on top of the man in what was definitely not a nightmare. Turning my head, I press my forehead between his shoulder blades breathing him in again. "Ummmm… Yeah. I have been nightmare free."

"Good. You never…" he starts as my hands drift up to stroke along his chest. "You never told me what the second nightmare was."

"Hmmmmm."

"You said you had two nightmares that day. What was the second one? The one that had you sobbing."

"It was the day Mom died."

"Do you dream about her often?"

"Sometimes. Usually it's around Christmas or her birthday. When I'm stressed they come," I shrug. "Her birthday is almost a month after mine so I made it past her birthday. I guess it was stress."

"Do you often wake up sobbing from them?"

"Not often. It has happened but not often."

"I'm risking being punched for this but could there be a reason you're extra sensitive right now?"

"Meaning?"

"Is there a…A uh…A crimson tide coming in?"

"Geez, is that all guys' excuse when it comes to strong feelings?"

"Usually," he chuckles. "You're not saying I'm wrong."

Counting back, I sigh, "I'm not going to either. I'll never admit you're right though. I would find a supply of chocolate in a week. At least I found the explanation for the cuddly feelings."

"That explains last month."

"Actually, it doesn't," I smile pulling away from the man.

He turns to look at me.

"Abnormally long cycle," I explain. "This will be the first one of our marriage."

"How long is long?"

"Why do you care?"

"So, I can prepare for you. Plus, I'll earn bonus points for having all the comfort foods for you."

"Sixty to Sixty-five days."

"Damn."

"I'm sure you won't even be around for the next one."

"Why?"

"I'm very hard to deal with. I know I am so don't try to argue for me," I cut him off when I see him prepare himself to argue.

"But you're not. You're a little moody sometimes but so am I," he shrugs glancing over his shoulder at me. "It's called being human."

"I have to be perfect as Triple H's niece. No time to be human."

"Well as Viktor's wife you're perfect just as you are. Mood swings and all."

"Thank you for saying that."

"I mean it."

"I know. I'll let you finish your make-up," I press a kiss to his shoulder.

* * *

"Are we okay?"

Turning I find Tori a couple feet away. "Yeah," I whisper closing the gap between us. I wrap my arms around her. "I'm sorry. It was so stupid of me to even think…"

"It's okay," she chuckles. "Being protective of your relationship is a good thing."

"Lack of trust isn't."

"He has been nothing but a gentleman."

"I expected nothing less."

"He's a grumpy gentleman but still a gentleman."

"You're too chipper too early," I smile. "He's more like me. Limited chipperness before eight am."

"It's just how I am," she shrugs.

"I know. I love that about you…most of the time…sometimes," I smirk. "After nine am."

"What happened to eight?"

"I can stand your chipperness at eight am but I can function around it after nine."

"Good information to have. I'll start calling at seven from now on," she smirks. "Ummm, Dru, don't look now but Melina is at it again."

Turning I find Melina pressed up against my husband as he lounges against a wall. "What the hell is her problem?"

"Honestly?"

"You know something I don't?"

"Just heard her talking."

"About?"

"How miserable Eric seems lately. How he was so much happier when they were together. She wants to get back together with him," she states as I study the two of them. Eric seems relaxed, more relaxed than I feel comfortable with, as Melina strokes along his chest.

"Fuck his marriage, huh?"

"She calls it a sham."

"She knows nothing," I growl making my way over to the couple. "What did I tell you about leaving my husband alone?"

Her eyes flicker over to me before returning to my husband. "I believe I can have a conversation with an old friend."

"Not laying on top of someone else's husband."

"Your wife seems jealous," she smiles up at Eric.

"Then I suggest you walk away before she tosses you again."

"You wouldn't let her do that, Baby."

"Baby?"

"He loves it," she turns to face me, her back pressed to his chest. "You should try it. A real wife would."

"When you dispose of the trash come find me, Viking."

"Sure thing, Angel."

* * *

"Dru," Stephanie calls.

"I'm getting tired of this already," I mutter to myself stopping in my tracks.

"Dru, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you suddenly working so stiff in your matches?"

"You wanted me to become more aggressive. I'm more aggressive."

"Not with all your opponents."

"Layla, Tori, and Melina are supposed to be experienced. CJ is not. That is her second match, she can't sell my aggression. If the other three can't either then stop scheduling them to work opposite of me."

"You sound like your uncle."

I send a death glare her way.

"Truth hurts. Does this have something to do with him?"

"I am completely and utterly done with your husband. He has no effect on my life anymore."

"You can see the girls whenever you want."

"I know. You've told me before. Eric has told me."

"What is it?"

"Nothing. There is nothing going on with me. There is nothing wrong with me."

"No one said there was."

"Are we done?"

"Tone down the make-out sessions in the ring."

I had pulled my husband into a post-match kiss refusing to let him go until our make-out was pushing the PG rating. _"And he basically tore himself away from me. It hurt more than I want to admit."_

"Yes ma'am."

"Go."

"Yes ma'am," I state shuffling away.

"Dru."

"What Ryan," I throw my hands up in frustration.

"Eric said he had to talk to you."

"Then he should come talk to me," I huff. "You're not his messenger."

"So now you're fighting with him on my behalf?"

"I'm not fucking fighting with him."

"Then why are you so angry?"

"A lot of reasons. The main reason being I can't walk twenty yards right now without being stopped. If Eric wants me then he can come find me." Movement down the hall catches my eye, a flash of blonde disappearing down a side hallway. "Since you are in the business of being our errand boy, can I get you to walk me to the Women's locker room. Nick has a habit of grabbing me and I may punch him if it happens."

"Big scary brother at your service."

"How was your conversation with Layla."

"Like you said, she just had her heart broken. Plus, there is nothing between us but sexual tension."

"Sometimes that's all you need," I smile up at him.

"Not really," he grins before his eyes flickers up. "Don't even think about it Blondie. No touching," he points over my head.

I turn my head to see Nick standing in shock before a smirk curls my lips as we pass. "If you want to get on Layla's good side you could just punch him."

"Good to know," he chuckles stopping beside the locker room.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Big Man."

"I'll live," he shrugs. "See you later, Momma."

* * *

"Hey," Eric sighs as he settles behind me on the balcony chaise, his legs on either side of mine.

"Hey."

"We good?"

I nod.

"Something seems a little off with you," he whispers pulling me back against his chest.

"Something is always a little off with me," I joke weakly.

"Something more than usual," he chuckles pulling my head into the crook of his neck. "What is it Angel?"

"Melina."

"Yeah, she's a real pain in the ass."

"You looked kinda comfy with her actually."

"I was actually just trying to ignore her."

"She claims you're miserable and were so much happier with her. At least that was the rumor."

"You shouldn't worry about her. She walked away from me three years ago but I had lost all interest in being in a relationship before that. I couldn't see a future with her after a while. Our relationship was purely physical and I'm getting too old for that kinda shit."

"Says the man who proposed to a stranger…After having sex…And stayed in a sham marriage for."

"That's not how I'm treating it if that's what you're worried about," he sighs, his thumb sliding across my knuckle behind my wedding rings.

"You should because it is."

"They always say marry your best friend."

"You can only legally marry Ryan in certain states," I chuckle, turning so I could drape my legs over one of his. "Give it time though."

"I'm trying to be your friend. Sometimes I feel I succeed more than others," he states pulling me back to his chest.

"You are more than a friend," I murmur wrapping an arm around him, my head returning to his shoulder. "You're my safe place when I feel like everything is spinning out of control. I know you have my back no matter what stupid idea I get in my head."

"Basically, a husband," he chuckles.

"Yeah," I whisper, my lips ghosting over his pulse point causing him to stiffen slightly. "I haven't been much of a wife."

"Rue," he whispers as I press a kiss in the same spot.

"Hmmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Being your wife," I breath moving towards his lips.

"You don't…"

"I know."

"Rue, stop."

Rejection settles in my chest as I pull away.

"Just stop," he sighs sliding his hands along my arms.

"I forgot you have to be drunk for anything like that," I mutter standing, blinking away tears.

"Rue…"

"Don't bother. I'm trying to grow but like everything else I do it's wrong."

"Rue," he growls as I move towards the room.

"You wanted me to stop, I stopped. You don't…"

Pounding on the door causes me to jump. "Ryan," I call. "If you're drunk again…"

"He's in the shower."

Opening the door, I'm immediately attacked knocking me back into Eric. Arms wrapping around the outside of mine pinning them to my side. It takes me a few seconds to realize the person against me is sobbing. "Umm, I'd love to help but I don't even know who this is," I mutter patting their back awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," they sob pulling back enough to see their face. Catherine. "I didn't know where else to go."

"What's going on, Sweetie?"

"He told me everything."

"Who?"

"Miroslav. It took all week of begging him to tell me and threatening to come to you but he finally came clean. The bet. You found out about it and that's why you punched him. I'm so sorry, Dru."

"No, Sweetie. I'm sorry."

"My future…ex-fiancé is involved in a bet to sleep with you and you're apologizing to me?"

"I should have actually told you last week. It would have saved you a lot of stress."

"I wouldn't have believed you."

"I didn't want to be the one who hurt you."

"Everything alright over here," Ryan asks from the doorway.

"Yeah," I sigh watching the woman hide behind her hair.

"What's going on?"

"Miroslav told her about the bet," Eric explains causing to woman to start sobbing again. Wrapping the woman in a hug I glare over at my husband.

"What happened after that," Ryan growls.

"I came straight here. I didn't know where else to go."

"Where did the black eye come from?"

" _Black eye? How did I miss that,"_ I think raising the woman's head from my shoulder. Relaxing at the sight of her ruined mascara ringing her eyes. Sliding a thumb under her eye wiping at her tears before holding out my hand to the big man. "It's just mascara. No need to kill anyone. Want to use our bathroom to clean up," I ask the woman.

"Thank you," she sniffs.

"This way," I smile shuffling her to the bathroom. "I have a great make-up remover."

"Is he always like that?"

"Who? Ryan?"

She nods.

"I have actually never witnessed him act like that. Eric, I would believe. He's willing to punch anything. You must have hit a nerve in Ryan."

"Did Eric really throw Curtis down a flight of stairs on your birthday?"

"A couple of them," I nod. "He was getting handsy then he cornered me."

"I can't believe he kept his job after that."

"Paul couldn't exactly punish him after how he reacted to our marriage."

"I was talking about Curtis."

"Paul did particularly care about that part," I shrug. "It doesn't really matter. I'm just happy to be out from under Paul's thumb. I'm going to give you some space but you're welcome to stay as long as you need."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Opening the door, I find both men hovering. "Disperse you vultures."

* * *

"Rue."

"What Eric," I mutter.

"Come to bed before you get a sore neck."

I open my eyes to stare up at the man. With no vacancies in our hotel, Catherine had panicked until Ryan insisted on staying in his room. Even offering up his bed. Catherine had begged off accepting the couch instead although she had pleaded with me to stay with her for a while. I sat beside the woman arm wrapped around her shoulders as she babbles and occasionally sobbed. Ryan had eventually, seated in the floor on my opposite side, guiding the babbling into an actual conversation. I had drifted off somewhere in the middle. Now Catherine's head rests on my shoulder as she sleeps, Ryan's head rests just above my knees.

"I'm fine."

"We need to talk then."

"No, we don't. You made your stance very clear."

"No, I didn't. Please come talk to me."

"I don't think I'm going anywhere," I motion to the two people on top of me.

"Ryan," Eric shakes the big man, who jerks up.

"Fuck. Sorry Dru."

"He's the one that has a problem with it," I smile.

"I need my wife back."

"Catherine," I whisper. "Lie down and get some rest."

"Don't," she whimpers.

"I'm right next door if you need me but right now you need some rest."

"What if he finds me?"

"I'll knock his teeth down his throat again," I smile. "But I doubt Ryan would let it get that far. Just get some rest, we have you covered."

Nodding, she flops the opposite direction nestling into the pillow there.

"Night Big Man," I pat his ankle as I pass.

"Night Momma."

"Rue," Eric starts closing the door behind himself to a crack.

"Don't," I whisper.

"Please."

"What?"

"Hey, look at me," he sighs, cupping my face. "I'm sorry about earlier, okay. I handled it badly."

"Don't apologize…"

"Rue, listen. It's not you…"

"The whole it's not you it's me excuse? Really?"

"I still feel guilty alright," he growls, his grip tightening around me.

"About?"

His hands slide from me, his jaw clenching.

"You want me to tell you what's going on in my head? Try telling me what's going in yours."

"I basically raped you on our wedding night."

"Do you remember something I don't? Because the parts I remember I was more than willing."

"You were drunk. You weren't exactly in the position to consent."

"What about you? Hmm? You were drunk too. I remember you telling me that you've had too much to drink for anything to happen but I still jumped you. Do you feel raped?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Damn it, Rue," he growls.

"I'm just pointing out that this works both ways. You want to feel guilty then put some of that guilt on me."

"You didn't take something incredibly important from me."

"Maybe I gave it to you," I growl. "You ever think of that?"

I'm met with silence.

"Are we done?"

"One more thing," he sighs pulling me into a tight embrace. My arms wrap around his torso in return. "Say you forgive me," he whispers against my hair.

"Not yet," I smirk pulling away. "Can't make your life too easy."

"You could try," he chuckles.

* * *

"Dru," someone whispers, a hand tapping at my shoulder tentatively.

"I hate people," I mutter not bothering opening my eyes. "What Catherine?"

"I ran out without grabbing my bag."

"Closet," I sigh. "Take what you need. I may even have a new spare toothbrush in there. I'll see if the boys will go collect your stuff. If I go I'll hurt the shaved monkey."

"I don't think you could move without your husband anyway," she chuckles moving towards the closet.

Glancing down I find Eric's head buried in my chest, one arm thrown across my waist. "Yeah," I smile before shaking the man's shoulder. "Viking."

"I heard her," he mutters tightening his grip on me. "Don't want to get up yet. Dreaming of sugar cookies."

"Well stop. I need to get up and talk to Ryan."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"How cliché."

"Get up."

"What do I get if I do?"

"Peace of mind. I will go without you if I have to."

He raises his head to glare at me. "That was low."

"I'm getting out of bed. Am I going to Ryan or Miroslav?"

Rolling onto his back, he sighs. "Go talk to Ryan. I'm getting up."

"You two are so cute with each other," Catherine chuckles as we enter Ryan's room.

"So I've been told." Plopping myself on the side of Ryan's bed, the man immediately shoots upright.

"What happened?"

"Nothing yet. Catherine needs her things from her room. She doesn't want to face the asshole and I'll hurt him so we were hoping that you and Eric would mind handling that for us."

He runs a hand down his face before nodding. "Give me a second." His eyes land on the other woman shuffling near the end of the bed, arms full. "If you need to shower, I can use Dru and Eric's room to do anything I need to do."

"Thank you," she smiles gratefully. "Both of you."


	17. Chapter 17

February 11 2015

"You okay over there," Eric asks sliding into the driver's seat.

"Just enjoying the silence after spending the day with Catherine yesterday."

"That woman can definitely talk," he chuckles handing over a large package of beef jerky.

"Thank you," I smile settling the opened package between our bottles of water. "She did get a lot of things accomplished in twenty-four hours. She already has a new apartment and is moving out of the shaved monkey's place."

"Ryan did help by giving her the number to the manager of our complex."

"And offered to help her get her stuff out," I add.

"And move it in."

"He has been quite helpful," I smile knowingly.

He shrugs. "He would do the same for you."

"No. Well, yes but no that's not the reason."

"And what pray tell is the reason?"

"I believe our friend has rediscovered girls."

"Bout damn time," he grumbles putting the car in drive. "Maybe he'll stay out of my love life and I can actually get a workout in."

"I can't tell you're missing any workouts," I smile, running a finger down his torso.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"I already locked you down," I tap his left hand as he makes a turn. "I don't need to flirt." _"Plus, last time I tried to get close to you I ended up being rejected."_

"Hey," he sighs wrapping his right hand around my left. "Don't go there."

"Don't go where?"

"You're thinking about the other night."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking."

"Your face fell. Your eyes got dark. You started playing with your rings."

I turn away from him, dropping my eyes to my right hand and my thumb spinning the ring there.

"It's the same thing that happens when you're around your uncle. It's the same thing I watched you do as you tried to comfort Catherine. And that made me hate myself more than you being upset. You grouped me in with someone you loathe."

"I don't loathe you, Eric. I don't group you in with Paul. You're way too good to me for that. I'm just wallowing in my feelings right now."

"I…"

"I'm sorry," I interrupt. "I never want you to hate yourself."

"I bought something," he states reaching into the backseat. Settling a bag in my lap. "Open it."

Reaching in I pull out a crystal picture frame.

"I thought we could put our wedding photo in it. Make it look more like our home, not just mine," he explains.

"Of course," I mutter, sliding the frame back into its bag.

"Please stop that," he sighs wrapping a hand around mine again and I realize I'm playing with my wedding rings. "If you don't loathe me then what has you upset?"

"Just stressed. It must be a self-soothing habit. I never realized I did it until you pointed it out."

"Stressed about?"

"Life," I sigh. Glancing over at him, "Please don't worry about me."

"Can't do that," he smirks.

"Angel," Eric murmurs.

"Hmmm," I mumble.

"We're home."

"Good."

"You're going to have to get out of the car," he chuckles.

"Don't wanna."

"Come on," he nudges. "Head up. I'll bring the bags."

"Key," I mumble, my eyes closed.

The metal is pressed into my palm. "Take the elevator up to the eighth floor. Fourth on the right. I'll be up shortly."

"Okay," I mutter, stumbling from the car towards the apartment building in front of me. Following Eric's instructions I find his apartment, concentrating on fitting the key in the lock I don't pay attention to my surroundings until a hand grasps my ass.

"Look what we have here," a voice purrs in my ear.

"Johnny," I growl.

"Looks like we're neighbors. Isn't that wonderful." His hands massage the flesh firmly between them.

"Only if you stay the hell away from me," I state finally unlocking the door in front of me. "Keep your ass in your own place. You're not welcome here." Stepping into the apartment I turn back to the man, "I hope you enjoy getting your ass handed to you again by my husband."

Slamming the door, I turn to survey the apartment. Dark furnishing decorates the living room to the left of the short entryway. A swinging door leading to a small neat kitchen, a quick peek reveals, and French doors opening in from a balcony to the right. Dark curtains cover the multiple windows lining the shared wall. Shelving line the wall at my shoulder and a dark hallway leads further into the apartment. Sliding my fingers along the shelves I study the different little knick knacks there. Ceramic sugar skulls and various other painted ceramic skulls line one shelf. Various glass crosses line another. Shifting on my feet I bump the large Batman symbol is centered on the shelf at my hip. I reach to straighten it and brush against a small picture frame behind it. Pulling it from its hiding spot I stare at the photo of Tenille wrapped in Eric's arms. Irrational tears prick at my eyes. Setting the frame back carefully, I turn away from the shelves. Exploring down the hall, I find a bedroom and a bathroom before wondering into the second bedroom at the end of the hall. "Master bedroom," I sigh. I avoid looking at the framed photos lining the dresser instead taking in the king-sized bed along one wall, the dark wood of the headboard and bedside table. A walk-in closet through the open doorway tucked in the corner.

"I see you found the bedroom," Eric chuckles from the doorway.

"Yeah," I whisper. "I can stay in the guest room."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't want to impose," I mutter glancing at the dresser before landing on Eric.

"Impose? How…Why would you think you were imposing?"

"I'm tired. Let me finish my nap," I state moving towards the door.

He wraps his hands around my shoulders guiding me backwards, "So sleep."

"Eric…" I start as my knees hit the mattress and I sit instinctively.

"Sleep," he states again working my shoes from my feet. "You don't do it enough."

"I'm…"

"You're my wife. You belong in here."

"I don't belong anywhere here," I mutter as he presses me back against the mattress.

"I'm hoping to change that," he smiles. "It's time this place changed for the better. Go on. Get some rest."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You have to be tired too."

"I am. I have a couch."

"What is it you said to me? What if someone comes in and sees you sleeping on the couch? Are you going to tell them I'm being annoying?"

"No. Are you going to carry me to bed?"

"Don't need to," I grin pulling him onto the bed.

"Is it too much to ask for my side?"

"Since it's your bed," I sigh rolling to the opposite side of the bed.

"Rest Angel," he smiles. "You're grumpy."

"Whatever," I mutter allowing myself to sink into the soft mattress and pillows.

"Fuck me," I groan rolling to grab my ringing phone.

"Well if you insist," Eric chuckles, arm wrapping around me to pluck the phone from my hand. "First we need to get rid of this."

"Haven't you gotten tired of fucking me yet," I chuckle rolling to follow my phone.

"Haven't fucked you yet," he smiles holding the phone over the side of the bed. The readout shows Tori's name.

"So, everything up to this point has been what," I ask reaching for the phone again as the ringing stops.

"Making love."

"Same thing."

"No, it's not. There's a difference," his hand strokes down my back as I straddle his torso on my hands and knees reaching for the cellphone.

"Really," I smirk over at him as he drops the phone and it bounces under the bed.

"Really. I could show you if you'd like, Mrs. Thompson."

"Go right ahead, Mr. Thompson," I smirk which turns into yelp as a sharp smack connects with my ass.

"You sure?"

"Someone has to teach me how to keep my husband satisfied."

"Stay right there," he whispers sliding from beneath me.

"Or what?"

Another smack connects with my ass pulling a groan from me.

"You like that," he questions settling behind me.

I nod waiting.

"Who knew my innocent little wife liked it a little rough?"

I shrug. "Not me."

"You are so fucking sexy like that," he growls, leaning down, his cock brushing against me as his teeth sinks into the flesh of my shoulder.

"Fuck," I groan pushing back against him.

"That's my good girl," he coos. His hands coming down to yank my thighs further apart. "Still not going to be gentle with you." His hands come up to grip my hips tightly as he thrusts into me roughly.

Sitting straight up in the bed, heart pounding, my body too hot.

"Rue?"

"Hot," I pant.

"That way," he points to a doorway. "Everything is in plain sight."

Stumbling towards the master bath I peel my shirt from my body. Yanking a washcloth from the shelf between the shower stall and sink, I run it under cold water before running it over my sweat covered skin.

"Bad dream," Eric asks as a second cool cloth glides across my back.

"Not at all," I mutter.

A ragged breath brushes my shoulder and the memory of his body pressed against mine from behind flashes through my head. "Oh," he breathes again.

"Yeah. Oh," I state glancing up at him in the mirror.

He traces down my spine slowly with the cloth, his eyes following his hand down.

"Hey Eric," Ryan calls from the living room.

"Be right there," he calls back. "I need to go entertain him before he barges into here."

"I'm going to take a quick shower, if that's alright."

"Of course," he nods.

"Son of a bitch," Eric growls as I make my way down the hall. "How long?"

"I don't know man. I just saw his name on the tenants list. You need to tell Dru."

"That is the last thing she needs to worry about. I'll tell her after…"

"If you two are talking about Johnny, I already know," I state entering the living room. The coffee table is flipped in the middle of the room in front of Eric. Ryan leans against the balcony doors watching the other man rage from a safe distance.

"How? Wait," he growls. "Did he fucking touch you?"

"Yes," I state.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want this," I motion to the table in front of him. "I wanted to give you a few days where you could relax."

"What did he do," he demands coming around the couch.

"Why did you have to come in here and rile him up," I ask Ryan instead.

"Thought it was something you needed to know," he shrugs.

"What did he do," Eric demands again standing in front of me.

"Don't worry about it."

"Why not?"

"Because you would kill him if you knew," I state, meeting his eyes squarely. "I prefer my husband not being in prison."

"Did he hurt you?"

"I wouldn't stop you from killing him if he did."

"Rue…"

"You were just in the bathroom with me, did you see anywhere I was hurt?"

"No," he whispers, stepping closer. His fingertips graze the skin above my hip bones. "What did he do?"

"Just fondled my ass a little bit," I mutter sliding a hand up his chest. "He was just trying to get a reaction out of me. I didn't give him one. Please. My Viking. Don't give him or my uncle anything to ruin your career."

His grip tightens on me slightly. "I'm not worried about my career."

"You should," I whisper. "It's the only good thing that you're getting out of this marriage."

"No, it's not," he whispers, pulling me into a tight hug.

"How do you do that?"

I glance over Eric's shoulder at Ryan.

"He was flying off the handle one second, you whisper a few words and he's perfectly calm," Ryan explains.

"He's anything but perfectly calm," I state, my hands running along the tense muscles of my husband's shoulders. "He's just not raging."

"Still an improvement."

"Turning rage inward is never an improvement. It just hurts yourself."

"You should take your own advice," Eric whispers kissing my temple.

"Wasn't advice. Just an observation."

"You let go of your internal rage and I'll let go of mine," he smirks releasing me.

"I guarantee nothing," I smile.

"Dru," Catherine calls.

"What CJ," I mutter, snuggling closer to Eric. It had been decided that our little group of CJ, Ryan, Eric, and I would dive into Eric's collection of horror movies for the day. Eric had immediately pulled me into his lap, cradling me against his chest. The fact that he is suddenly being extra close being attributed to the news of his new neighbor by everyone.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"No."

"Please."

"Do realize how little time I get alone with my husband? I'm home now."

Eric's grip tightens around my hip.

Let me enjoy some alone time." _"Plus, I need the guest room empty so I can have somewhere to sleep tonight."_

"I don't want to move," she whines.

"I have a guest room," Ryan states.

"I don't want to move," she whines.

"Come on," Ryan sighs.

I peek out from under Eric's chin to find Ryan hoisting the woman into his arms.

"Goodnight Dru."

"Night Ryan. Night CJ."

"You're very mean," the woman mutters.

"I know."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she calls.

"I'm waiting on baited breath."

"Treat her right Eric."

"Trying," he calls back. "Want to head to bed," he whispers once we're alone.

I nod pulling myself from the man.

"I'll clean up in here. You go ahead."

Stripping quickly, I change into my usual sleepwear of yoga pants and one of Eric's shirts before making my way to the guest room.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to bed," I sigh fluffing the pillows.

"I told you…"

"I know. You say I'm your wife, I belong in the master bedroom. The fact is, I'm not your wife. Not really."

"Yes, you are."

"Right," I scoff.

"There is more to being intimate than physicality. I've talked to you more than anyone I've dated. Ryan was right earlier, you're the only one that can calm me down from a rage. I hate it when you're away from me for any length of time. I hate when we're fighting. I love waking up next to you. I love holding you."

"You act like it's a horrible prospect for me to try to kiss you," I grumble.

"Maybe I'm afraid to kiss you," he snaps. "Fuck."

"Afraid…"

"If I kiss you, I…I don't know if I can stop. You're so fucking beautiful, Rue. It's not that I don't want you that way. I already…It's hard for me to get past our wedding night. I don't ever want to pressure you for anything more than you're willing to give."

"You don't."

"I'm not going to let that change."

"So if I decide I do want… If I want more, I should kiss you?"

"Rue…"

"Answer the question," I interrupt moving towards him.

He nods, swallowing thickly.

"Would you let me kiss you?"

"Yes," he states as I run my hands down his chest.

Leaning up, I press a kiss to his cheek. "Maybe when I get over the hurt from being rejected I'll test that theory," I whisper.

Wrapping his arms around my waist. "Come to bed. My bed," he corrects. "I'll just carry you there anyway."

"Fine," I sigh. "Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

February 12 2015

"Gotta keep my girl entertained."

"Your girl," I smile.

"My girl," he rumbles against my ear.

"I like the sound of that," I groan as he nips my ear lobe.

"Let me in and you'll love what else I can do," the promise in his voice setting my nerve endings tingling as I slide my room key into the slot after the third try.

"Promise?"

"Mmmhmm," he breathes, his hands working on the knot holding my dress together. "Open the door."

"Yes Sir." I push the door open.

"Appreciated but you don't have to call me sir," he grins spinning me with a hand on my hip. "Eric is fine."

"You think you're cute," I smile leaning in for his lips as he guides me backwards, the door clicking shut behind him.

"You think I'm cute," he chuckles sliding his jacket from my shoulders. "That's all that matters."

"I think you're damn sexy," I shiver as his fingers dance along my skin.

"Ditto," he breathes. "As sexy as you look in this dress, I'd kinda like to see you out of it. That okay?"

I nod, my hands going to the zipper at my neck. Nervousness suddenly overwhelms me, taking a deep breath, I drop my hands letting the material slide down my torso.

"Wow," he breathes and I feel a blush overtake my face. "I knew you were sexy but this…This is amazing."

My eyes drift close as his fingertips trace along my shoulders, reveling in the feeling of him exploring me.

"You okay, Dru?"

"Perfect," I whimper as his hands skip over my breast and slide along my side and stomach. "As long as you're touching me."

"I want to do more than just touch you," he rumbles.

I clench my thighs at the implications, want filling me. "Do more then," I breathe opening my eyes to meet his.

His tongue drags across his lower lip closing the distance between us, his lips capturing mine roughly. I don't even realize we are moving backwards again until my knees hit the mattress.

"Can I," he asks, his thumbs hooking into the thin strip of material holding my dress to my body at my hips and the waistband of my panties.

I nod as he slowly peels the clothing from me. I wait for my nervousness and shyness to return as his eyes sweep over my completely naked form, instead all I feel is lust as he stares down at me. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, I yank it up and over his head. I run my hand across his chest feeling the muscles contract under my touch. I drag my hand down to his belt when his hands come to cover mine.

"I can't," he rumbles.

"Can't or won't," I ask, a tinge of nervousness and doubt returning.

"Can't. God, I want to. You are so gorgeous and I've wanted you for so long but I can't. Please don't think it's you," he breathes, his thumbs sliding along my forearms. "I will do whatever I can to show just how much I want you but I can't do that."

"Can I see you? I mean, more of you. I've seen this much of you in the ring. I'm giving you all of me, can I at least get you out of these jeans?"

Backing up slightly he brings one foot up to the bed, working on the laces of his boots before switching feet. He grins up at me bringing his lips to my hip as he places his second foot to the floor. Trailing his lips up my torso he leaves a trail of fire behind before he brings them back to my lips cradling my face between his hands.

My hands drift back to his belt as he steps out of his boots. Sliding the denim from his hips, I step back to watch the material pool at his feet. "Mmmmm," I hum at the sight before me. I knew he was a beautiful man but the sight before me leaves me in awe.

"Lay down," he whispers, pressing me down onto the mattress.

Moving to do as he asks, I stare up at him.

"God, you're beautiful," he breathes dragging a finger down my torso. "So, no one has been allowed to touch you."

"Only me," I smile.

"Seeing that will have to wait for another time," he smirks yanking my hips to the edge of the bed. "First, I have to entertain my girl."

"How are you planning on doing that?"

"I'm going to see if you taste as good as you look," he grins.

Eric's alarm rips me from the dream.

"You okay," Eric murmurs, silencing the alarm. His arm tightening around me.

"Yeah," I sigh, wrapping an arm across his waist. Trying to compare the actual feel of the man to my dream. "Just remembering."

"Anything bad?"

"No. Do you have to get up right now?"

"No."

"Stay with me for a bit," I ask quietly.

"Sure. Any particular reason?"

"I just need to be near you right now."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I sigh intertwining our fingers on his chest. "Everything alright with you?"

"Waking up with my beautiful wife in my arms asking me to stay in bed with her," he grins. "I'm pretty sure I'm still dreaming."

Swallowing, I glance up at him. "Do you often dream of me?"

"More so lately," he admits.

"Do you remember a lot of our…of my birthday?"

He hesitantly nods. "Some is still missing but yeah."

"I don't care what you think happened that night. What I remember of that night, you didn't do anything I didn't want you to do. I don't feel like you could do anything like that. All I want to know is…"

"What?"

"It's stupid," I mutter ducking my head against his side.

"Just say it."

"From what you remember, did…was…," I stammer.

"Rue, whatever it is, it will be fine."

"Am I good? I mean…Were you satisfied? Did I…"

"You were great, Angel. I woke up a very happy and very satisfied man the following morning." His free hand coming up to trace along my side and hip. "Believe that."

"I woke up with bruises on my hips, handprints on my ass, and an oddly satisfying ache in my inner thighs," I mutter.

"But not satisfied," he questions.

"I think I was too in shock to feel anything that morning."

"And now?"

I shrug. "Everything about that morning is a blur now. I couldn't ask for a better husband though. You do too much for me. You worry about me more than I worry about me. I don't regret a second since climbing into that SUV that morning."

He releases a deep breath. "Good to know, Angel."

"Eric," Ryan calls.

"Fuck," he groans.

"Come on man. Eric?"

"Go away Ryan," I call. "He's mine."

"Well he made a date with me," Ryan chuckles from the doorway. "Put it away and let's get going."

"You're early."

"You're horny."

"We're still newlyweds and I want to cuddle with my husband."

"Too bad."

"You have him on the road. I get him at home," I state, snuggling closer to my husband.

"Eric?"

"We have to hit the gym," Eric sighs, kissing my forehead. "We'll finish this when I get back."

"Fine," I pout.

"You'll live," Ryan chuckles.

"You're not allowed to talk to me until later this afternoon. You're grounded young man."

"How will I ever survive?"

"You won't."

"You should check on CJ, she seems lonely."

"I assumed you would be the one to keep her company," I smirk. "I'll call her in an hour or so. Don't annoy my husband and put him in a bad mood."

XXX

"What are you doing?"

"I was napping," I mumble lying face down on his balcony chaise. "You're always on me to sleep more. I'm trying to catch up."

"Out here?"

"It's so warm," I sigh, stretching. "I've missed warm winters and it is so gorgeous out so here I am."

"And how long have you been out here?"

"Got up after you left, got dressed, came out here and crashed. Why?"

"Your back is as red as your stars here," Eric chuckles as a finger slides along my shoulder to my tank top. "They make this thing called sunscreen."

"I used sunscreen."

"When?"

"Before I came out here."

"You've missed an application or two. Come on," he murmurs, his arms snaking under me pulling my up and cradling me against his chest. Moving back to the apartment, "I promised to finished cuddling my wife."

"Bedroom is too far. Couch."

"Yes ma'am."

My back hits the cushion seconds before his body covers mine, his head on my chest. "Mmmm," I sigh, my hand going to his hair ignoring the dampness. "That seems to be your favorite place."

"Is it a problem?"

"Nope. Just making an observation. I think you're afraid I'm going to run away," I joke, my hand moving down to massage his neck.

"Love listening to your heartbeat."

"The boobs are just a perk."

"They are," he chuckles. "The gym was only one of the reason I had to leave this morning," he states after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmmm?"

"Had to pick something up."

"What's that?"

"I need your right hand," he instructs as he shifts above me.

"As long as this is all the movement I have to do," I mumble holding my hand out.

"Finally got you to relax," he chuckles flipping my hand palm down. He slides something cool down my finger in front of his grandmother's onyx.

"Not to sound ungrateful but haven't you gotten me enough rings. I mean I have this gorgeous wedding set and your grandmother's…Oh my God," I gasp looking at my hand and my mother's ring sitting there. "Eric, you really got him to fix it?"

"Stephanie," he states sitting back.

"It's really hers," I ask examining the ring.

"The only thing new is the stone according to Steph."

"Thank you," I breathe sitting up to throw myself against him, burying my face against his neck. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

"You're welcome," he sighs, his hand stroking through my hair. "You deserve something good."

"You are my something good. So glad I found you."

"Ditto Angel."

"You keep calling me Angel and I'm going to have to get some wings inked somewhere."

"Your shoulders are covered. Maybe as a tramp stamp."

"No. My lower back will never see any ink unless I do a full back piece."

"Happen to have one planned?"

"Nah. There is not a lot of real estate here on my skin. I like smaller tats so I can pack more on."

"Maybe your wrist then," he states sliding his thumb across the blank skin of my right wrist.

"Maybe," I sigh. "I don't want to leave this spot. Let's cancel the party tonight."

"Whatever you want. We will have to move at some point to get food."

"Damn. I forgot about food. Fine. Get in the shower so we can go to lunch."

Pounding on the door sounds at the door.

"It's open," Eric calls. "Probably just CJ. I think she was watching for us."

"Ryan did say she was lonely," I state. "I think he's right. She tried to sound happy when I called her but I could tell she's not. Plus, she's stuck with me as her only friend."

Eric opens his mouth to respond when his face pales.

Turning I find Melina and Tenille and I feel my own good mood drain from me.

"Tori needed someone to drop off these decorations," Melina smiles. "I volunteered. It's been forever since I've been in here."

"Nothing has changed," Tenille comments.

"Not a single thing."

"Just put those anywhere," Eric states dully.

"You used to be a gentleman, Eric. Are you going to help a lady or not," Melina smiles sweetly.

"Lady my ass," I snort as Eric moves to take the boxes from Melina.

"What was that?"

"Just thinking that most ladies keep their tops on when answering the door," I mimic her smile.

"Your uncle isn't here to protect you."

"Don't need him to. Never did, never will."

"Oh, I see. You have someone else to protect you," Melina smirks.

"I don't need anyone to protect me against you," I smirk hopping over the back over the couch.

"Rue don't," Eric states as I advance on the woman.

"See," Melina smirks at the other woman.

"You knew he would protect his dream girl now that he's got her," Tenille grins.

Eric's eyes widen as he stops in his tracks.

"Get out," I growl. "Now."

"Listen to her," Eric orders.

"See you tonight," Melina smiles heading towards the door. "Scored an invite from Tori."

" _That boy has thought you were the best thing on earth the second you kicked his ass in FCW," Ryan slurs behind me. "He's had his thing for you since FCW. Now that he has you, I've watched him hold himself back for you but you've not changed for him._

"Rue?"

"I'm your dream girl," I state. "Ryan tried to tell me but I didn't let it sink in."

"Rue, I…"

"Is that why you married me?"

"I don't know why we got married," he sighs.

I nod, eyes on the floor.

"It's why I stayed married. For you. When you gave up your title shot, I stayed to get to know you."

"I haven't made that easy," I whisper.

"I've enjoyed the process regardless."

I raise my eyes to his, chewing on my lip. "Do you want to end it now?"

"Is that what you're worried about?"

I nod.

"Do you…"

"No," I interrupt. "I've enjoyed the process too despite me being a bitch. You should shower so we can go get lunch."

"Okay."

XXX

"Are we okay," Eric murmurs as we settle into a corner booth.

"Yeah," I nod.

"Are you sure?"

"I know now that you are with me willingly, that I'm not forcing you into this. I feel like I can fully relax. You've always found a way to make me feel relaxed."

A smile cracks his face.

"What? Are you laughing at me?"

"No, no, no, Rue," his hand covers mine. "I'm just happy to hear you say that."

Threading my fingers through his, I return the smile. "I'm glad I can make you happy."

"Dru," CJ smiles sliding in the booth.

"CJ," I grin.

"I was thinking…" Her eyes fall on our intertwined hands. "Am I interrupting a moment?"

"Yes," Eric grins releasing my hand. "But we have the rest of our lives to make more."

My heart flutters at his words.

"Is he always that sweet?"

"Usually," I smirk. "He's laying it on extra thick right now though. What can I do for you?"

"Ummmm…I'm…I'm…"

"You're lonely," I smile. "I know this already. How can I help?"

"I was hoping maybe you would want to get ready for the party together. I could do your make-up. Nothing too heavy," she assures me.

"I'd like that. Maybe you could look through my things to find something suitable for me to wear too."

"Maybe I could bring you something of mine."

"I doubt I could fit into anything of yours. Thank you though." Leaning in I whisper. "Big Man likes red. You know, if you want to catch his attention or something."

"Why would you think I would want to do that?"

"You allowed him to be carried off to his apartment," I wink.

"He was a completely gentleman."

"Never said he wouldn't be. But you wished that he hadn't been," I grin. "Don't deny it. I've seen the looks you give him."

Her face flushes as she stares back at me.

"What are you two whispering about," Eric asks.

"Nothing," CJ smiles.

"Her crush on Ryan," I inform him.


End file.
